


MIRACULOUS & DISASTERS

by KingKimera



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKimera/pseuds/KingKimera
Summary: ¿Quién es el héroe de las llamas azules?¿Qué pasaría si Rin fuera enviado a parís Francia para "entrenar"?Rin por acares del destino cruza su camino con los héroes de parís, sin saber las consecuencias que esto traerá.La categoría puede cambiar.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se esta publicando en 3 plataformas.
> 
> Disculpen las fallas ortográficas.

\-------------------------------------

Milagrosa y desastres

\-------------------------------------

CAPITULO 1; UN DEMONIO EN PARIS PRIMERA PARTE.

* * *

Han pasado varios meses desde que los Héroes Parisinos aparecieran y se hayan hecho de renombre en la ciudad del amor, LadyBug y ChatNoir portadores de los milagros, unos de los artefactos místicos más poderosos, objetos que le otorgan a sus portadores un poder único .. .

Era un tranquilo día en parís ...

-'¡Rápido Marinette, solo te faltan 5 vueltas a la cuadra! '-...

O al menos lo era para la mayoría de su población, en una de las calles parisinas se podía ver a una chica recargada en una pared exhalando fuertemente por el desgaste físico, ella vestía un uniforme deportivo, el cual consistía en una sudadera gris azulino claro y foro azul celeste, unos pantalones a juego y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, su cabello negro azulino estaba amarrado en dos coletas.

-Tikki ya le di 10 vueltas, estoy desecha-exclamó al aire la fatigada chica-recuérdame porque tengo que hacer esto-dijo con fastidio.

-'Fácil Marinette, para ampliar tus poderes'-una pequeña criatura floto asta estar frente al rostro de la chica, esta era de un rojo intenso, tenía una pronunciada cabeza y un pequeño cuerpo-'entre mejor sea tu condición física, aumentaran tus habilidades como LadyBug, justo ahora solo tienes un 35% de tus habilidades liberadas y ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte, sin mencionar que con el paso del tiempo, serás capas de ocupar tu amuleto encantado muchas más veces sin la necesidad de recargar'-dijo la pequeña criatura roja asombrando a la joven.

-balla eso sería muy ut ...- pero antes que ella pudiera terminar de hablar.

)) REAWR ((

Un fuerte Gruñido llamo la atención de ambas, al dirigir su mirada hacia donde provenía el gruñido, vio una extraña criatura.

Esta era de un extraño color purpura, su cuerpo era redondo con unas orejas parecidas al de un gato y una enorme nariz de cerdo al frente de lo que se suponía era su rostro, de cada lado de su regordete cuerpo había un largo brazo que terminaba en unas filosas garras y por detrás de este una larga cola que terminaba en flecha.

Marinette estaba asombrada ya que era la primera vez que veía semejante criatura en su vida, a diferencia de Tikki que tenía una expresión de horror en su pequeño rostro.

-a que lindo-dijo Marinette al ver como a su parecer la simpática criatura la miro con sus enormes ojos brillantes.

Rápidamente Tikki creo una pequeña esfera de luz rosada el cual lanzo a la pequeña criatura chocando en el suelo frente a esta, haciendo que esta corriera asustada.

\- ¡TIKKI !, porque hiciste eso-pregunto confusa y enojada Marinette por la acción de su amiga-porque lo atacaste así-

-'esa criatura es peligrosa, tal vez no lo parezca, pero lo es'-argumento la pequeña criatura roja-'ese era un duendecillo y solo saben crean problemas'-

-cómo es posible que esa pequeña criatura pueda causar desastres-dijo Marinette empezando a caminar, dejando un Tikki flotando en su lugar-nunca había visto uno, se habrá perdido-

-'no, de hecho hay muchos de ellos y en muchos lugares, pero por lo general son invisibles ante el ojo humano, así como muchas otras criaturas de procedencia mágica'-explico Tikki quien se sentó sobre la cabeza de la chica-'pero al contacto conmigo diariamente, liberaste esa capacidad al aumentar tu fuerza espiritual, lo extraño es que no salen de día y siempre se mantiene cerca de lugares abandonados donde no causa probl ...'- pero de repente esta se calló y- '. ..AAAHH ..., HAY QUE ATRAPARLO Y ALEJARLO DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE CAUSE ALGÚN DESASTRE'-grito histéricamente mientras jalaba los cabellos de Marinette, haciendo que esta se quejara sin más opciones que empezar a correr tras el duendecillo.

Al llegar a la esquina por donde corrió aquel duendecillo, vieron como este se adentraba al parque que frecuentaban ella y sus amigas, pero cuando entraron al parque Marinette y Tikki vieron algo realmente sorprendente ...

En la fuente del parque se podía ver un chico sentado en la orilla de la fuente, pero lo que más las sorprendían fue, que aquel joven era rodeado por diversas ciaturas de diferentes formas y tamaño.

Al acercarse más Marinette pudo apreciar mejor aquellas criaturas que se encontraban con el joven, a sus pies se pueden ver barios duendecillos de diversos tamaños, así como lo que a su parecer eran pájaros traslucidos con unos patrones de líneas en neón, largas serpientes flotantes de un tono pastel.

Mientras que ella estaba asombrada y fascinada con todos esos seres que parecían haber sido sacados de un cuento de hadas, Tikki tenía una cara en shock y horror, mientras que en su mente se formaban barias preguntas; ¿Quién era ese humano ?, ¿porque estaba rodeado por criaturas oscuras ...?

Pero lo que las saco de su asombro fue ver como aquel duendecillo que perseguían salto sobre la fuete y callo en la espalda del asustándolo un poco, este con cuidado lo tomo y lo sentó sobre su cabeza, así como cuando el joven acaricio la cabeza de aquel duendecillo.

Marinette sin fijarse piso una pequeña hoja seca, causando que por inercia todas las criaturas voltearan en su dirección y como si sus vidas dependieran de ello corrieron desapareciendo en el aire, dejando únicamente a aquel joven únicamente quien veía a todas partes por donde se había ido esas criaturas.

-¡Oye! -Grito Marinette llamando la atención del chico-disculpa quién eres-pregunto Marinette mientras fingiendo inocencia y se empezaba a acercarse a la fuente, pero antes que se pudiera acercarse lo suficiente al chico para verle el rostro ...

Una fuerte corriente de viento obligo a Marinette y Tikki a cerrar los ojos por un instante, pero al abrirlos de nuevo aquel chico había desaparecido.

-'¡Que, donde esta, quien era por donde se fue! '- Tikki quien había estado escondida en la espalda de su compañera salió confundida y exaltada viendo hacia todas partes buscando desesperada a aquel joven tan misterioso-'¡rápido Marinette hay que buscar aquel chico, tienes que atraparlo e interrogarlo, y averiguar porque estaba rodeado por seres oscuros! '- dijo la pequeña criatura roja mientras tomaba las mejillas de la chica y las apretaba cómicamente.

Marinette al lograr zafarse del agarre de su pequeña compañera la vio confundida.

-Tikki, en primera auchh-dijo Marinette mientras se sobaba las mejillas-y en segunda ...- pero antes que pudiera decir algo, hoyo el timbrar de su celular marcando que tenía que volver para que no se le hiciera tarde-ya es muy tarde, tengo que regresar a casa para bañarme y alistarme para ir al instituto-dijo mientras apagaba su alarma y cruzaba aquel parque para llegar a su hogar.

-'¡PERO MARINETTE ...! '- decía Tikki quien empezó a seguirla-'no lo entiendes, ese chico es una amenaza en potencia, solo hay tres clases de personas que podrían atraer, interactuar y ver a ese tipo de criaturas' -dijo la pequeña criatura roja, llamando a la atención de Marinette.

\- ah sí y cuales son-pregunto interesada.

-'primero los hechiceros sin importar que clase de magia ocupen, los mestizos personas de descendientes de criaturas oscuras los cuales son muy violentos y amenazas en potencia por dejarse dominar por sus impulsos, y por ultimo los malditos, personas corrompidas por seres demoniacos y que han sido poseídas ...'- advirtió Tikki advirtiendo a su compañera.

-espera poseídos ..., como por fantasmas o de… demonios-pregunto con un poco de miedo al pensar en una sombra enorme y con cuernos con un fondo de llamas, mientras entraba por la puerta del negocio de su familia.

-'exacto, y por la forma en la que lo rodeaban y se comportaban cerca de ese chico, debe de ser un mestizo o un maldi ...'- decía Tikki, antes de ser atrapada por las manos de Marinette quien la metió dentro de su bolsillo.

-... hola pastelito-dijo una voz que provenía desde la puerta de la cocina del local, por aquella puerta entro un hombre de una enorme complexión, este era el dueño del local y padre de Marinette-¿ya terminaste con tu rutina de ejercicios ?, eh que extraño juraría que venias con una amiga-pregunto confuso mientras ponía una charola de panes en el mostrador.

-hola papa, justo acabo de terminar-dijo Marinette con una sonrisa ignorando lo dicho por su padre.

-bueno, sabes no entiendo porque insistes en hacer esa rutina de correr por las mañanas-dijo confundido el enorme hombre-de hecho pienso que ya te vez muy bien, de hecho diría que lo que tienes que hacer es comer más-comento su padre por el curioso comportamiento de su querida hija, ya que desde hace dos meses Marinette había empezado a correr en las mañanas haciendo que cayera rendida en la entrada de su casa.

-ya déjala Tom-dijo una mujer más baja del hombre y muy parecida a Marinette que entraba por la misma puerta de servicio de la panadería-Marinette a lo mejor se quiere ver bien para algún chico-

-Sabine / mama ... !! - dijeron tanto Tom y Marinette haciendo que ambos se voltearan a verla mientras que a Marinette se lo teñía el rostro de rojo.

-¡Hahaha! -Rio Sabine por la expresión de ambos-aunque es divertido hacerte sonrojar Marinette, creo que si no subes a alistarte se te hará tarde-dijo con alegría haciendo que su hija se fuera a su cuarto a prepararse para sus clases, mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo-y Tom ya lo hablamos, ya no es una niña-dijo ahora viendo a su esposo suspirar mientras le daba a un abraso al enorme hombre.

* * *

= Cuarto de Marinette =

Se podía ver a Marinette frente a un espejo mientras se peinaba sus coletas ya cambiada, ahora vestía el uniforme de su colegio el cual consistía en una blusa blanca de manga corta la cual remarcaba su silueta delgada, en su cuello se podía ver una corbata de cuadros grises con el emblema del colegio, una falda plisada la cual le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas a juego de su corbata, unas medias por debajo de la rodilla y unas zapatillas negras.

-bien estoy lista-dijo la joven parisina mientras tomaba su bolsa rosa de tirantes-Tikki como me veo-le pregunto a su pequeña amiga, pero esta no contesto-Tikki ... ?? - dijo viendo por el reflejo del espejo a la pequeña criatura roja quien veía por la ventana como si buscara a alguien-¿sigues preocupada? -

-haa…, Marinette, tu no lo entiendes-dijo Tikki con un tono neutro-ese sujeto es una amenaza-exclamo la pequeña mientras se le acercaba a Marinette.

-y porque no me lo explicas en camino al colegio-dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía hacia la trampilla / puerta de su cuarto, no sin antes esta abriera su bolsa invitando a la pequeña criatura roja que entrara.

* * *

= Colegio Beauxbatons =

En uno de los salones del colegio Beauxbatons para señoritas se podía ver un grupo de chicas esperando que "llegara" su profesora como usualmente lo aria cualquier estudiante, fuera de sus ha cientos y charlando del ultimo chisme / video / etc. del momento, entre ellas se podía ver a Marinette y sus amigas disfrutar del momento antes de clases, entre ellas se podía ver a su más reciente amiga, Alya Césaire una chica de piel oscura, un cabello ondulado y castaño y unos lentes de carcasa negra , la cual a diferencia de las demás chicas y del cálido clima, traía una curiosa sudadera azul marina, no es que estaba prohibido traer ropa ajena al uniforme mientras este se viera pero con los calurosos días de la temporada no parecía ser muy funcional.

-y bien Alya, nos vas a contar el porqué de esa sudadera-pregunto la chica más pequeña del grupo con un tono ligeramente empalagoso (Rose)

-acaso es que, algo paso después de que fueras de mi casa-dijo otra de las chicas, esta tenía una complexión más "llenita" (Mylène)

-sí, Alya acaso por fin conseguiste un galán-dijo la segunda chica de menor size del grupo y de un cabello fucsia la cual estaba recargada de frente al asiento de la interrogada (Alix)

-vamos chicas déjenla, si nos tiene la confianza para contarnos, no podemos obligarla-dijo en un tono indiferente la última del grupo de chicas, quien tenía la mayor altura de todo el grupo de amigas, su cabello era largo y negro con las puntas moradas con flequillo de un lado tan largo que le cubre su ojo izquierdo (Juleka)

-no es eso chicas-dijo Alya quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se daba un abrazo como si quisiera sentir la calidez de la prenda-en primer lugar, les tengo que contar lo que me sucedió ayer ...- pero antes que pudiera contar algo la puerta del salón se abrió y la profesora de la primera hora y asesora del grupo entraba al aula, esta era Caline Bustier quien como era costumbre tenía una alegre sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno chicas a sus asientos, es Hora de la clase ...-

* * *

= Mientras en la torre Eiffel =

En el mirador de la enorme estructura de acero, se podía ver a aquel chico que estaba en la torre quien observando toda la ciudad con una expresión triste y seria a la vez, sus ojos se encontraban tapados por su fleco, mientras una extraña aura azulina parecía rodearle, pero la gente a su alrededor parecí no notarla…

)) Pow ((

Pero un golpe en su cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos, llamando a la atención de todas las personas por el sonoro acto de violencia hacia el chico.

Enojado volteo buscando un agresor listo para regresarle el golpe, pero este al ver a la agresora solo hizo una cara de fastidio y volvió su vista al paisaje mientras se recargaba en el barandal de seguridad de la torre.

-al fin llegas, ¿acaso ya terminaste tu importante reunión? -pregunto indiferente el joven soltando un suspiro aburrido.

-baya forma de hablarle a tu sensei-contesto la agresora del joven, la cual era una hermosa mujer de tes clara, un cabello rojizo con puntas rubias recogido en una coleta alta, dejando ver su hermoso rostro y unos ojos color violeta y unos carnosos labios, quien traía un traje de oficinista, este consistía en una blusa blanca cerrada hasta el cuello y una falda entubada que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, medias trasparentes que remarcaban sus bellas piernas y unas zapatillas de tacón negro-oye, por cierto trajiste lo que te pedí-pregunto mientras abrazaba al chico por la espalda y repagaba su pecho en su espalda haciendo que este se sonrojara, este agarro una mochila que tenía entre sus pies y se la pasaba rápidamente esperando que esta dejara de hacer tal acto-oh , gracias Rin-

Sin importarle donde estaba o quien la mirada se sacó la blusa dejando ver la parte superior de un bikini rojo que contenía unos exuberantes pechos y entre estos dejaban ver un tatuaje que pasaba entre estos, el cual iniciaba from su ombligo y llegaba hasta por debajo de su tráquea, se puso una cazadora azul marina que estaba en la mochila, lentamente se sacó la falda haciendo que todos los hombres tuvieran una hemorragia nasal y que el joven a su lado solamente volteara la mirada con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, pero esta debajo traía la tanga de su bikini, saco unos pantalones cortos entallados de mezclilla mientras todos los barones acompañados recibieran un pellizco de sus parejas, saco también unas botas marones de tacón alto, por ultimo del bolsillo de la cazadora saco una pañoleta de ceda blanca y se la puso en el cuello,una vez ya cambiada la apariencia de una mujer ejecutiva que tenía desaparecido, ahora más bien parecía una sensual pandillera.

-bueno, ven quiero que conozcas a alguien-dijo la mujer ignorando olímpicamente las miradas obscenas y de desapruebo de los hombre y mujeres respectivamente por sus acciones, cosa que el joven no pudo hacer, con pena tomo la mochila así como todas las prendas que había dejado en el suelo y empezó a seguir a la atractiva y desvergonzada mujer.

* * *

= En el primer piso de la torre =

En una de las mesas de un restaurante de la torre Eiffel se podía ver a una joven mujer de piel bronceada, finas curvas y un curioso cabello rosa claro de ojos azules, portaba un vestido entubado blanco sin mangas con un escote en V revelando parcialmente sus pechos, en la cintura un cinturón con una hebilla dorada, tacones altos oscuros y un collar dorado, la cual bebía una taza de café elegantemente.

\- ¡EY HIBANA! -la joven al oír su nombre y reconocer la voz de una de sus más viejas amigas está volteo, pero no pudo evitar escupir el café cómicamente al ver su vestimenta - ¡HAHAHA, acaso te quemaste la boca! -pregunto la culpable de que escupiera su café.

-Shura, pero que demonios haces vestida así en un lugar público de día-exclamo / regaño la nombrada Hibana-pareces lista para ir a una esquina y ofrecerte por unos cuantos euros-

-oh, acaso crees que ese vestido no te hace ver como una puta de lujo-comento burlonamente Shura quien se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas en su mesa-Rin siéntate-le dijo al joven quien estaba detrás de ella-Hibana, te quiero presentarte al hijo del viejo, Rin ella es Hibana una de mis compañeras y una de las mejores alumnas de Shiro-

-mucho gusto soy Okomura Rin-dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente intentando no ver aquel escote frente a él.

-un gusto Rin y lamento mucho tu perdida-dijo Hibana mientras le ponía la mano en el cabeza haciendo que este se enderezara-sabes tu padre me hablaba en las reuniones de ti y de tu hermano-dijo de corazón Hibana quien no podía evitar acariciarle la cabeza.

-bueno ya sabes porque estamos aquí, no-dijo seria Shura quien sacaba un cigarrillo de su cazadora, pero este fue quitado de su boca por una mesera que pasaba cerca de la mesa-demonios, que fastidio no he podido fumar o beber en la calle-

-no puedes quitarte ese feo habito eh se.n.pa.i-dijo divertida Hibana por la expresión de Shura

-¿Senpai? acaso eres más vie ..- dijo divertido Rin quien se calló al sentir un cuchillo en su cuello por parte de la pelirroja.

-bueno a lo que veníamos-dijo irritada Shura-bien conseguí el permiso de la orden de la verdadera cruz francesa para que podernos quedar y que Rin pueda aprender bajo tu tutela, mientras yo sirvo como guardián y apoyo-dijo mientras lo señalaba.

-este, deberíamos hablar de todo esto tan despreocupadamente aquí de eso-pregunto Rin al voltear a todas direcciones y ver como el restaurante estaba lleno.

-tranquilo Rin, este restaurante es muy exclusivo, solo acepta exorcistas y aprendices, por cierto, tengo entendido que tu hermano se quedara en Japón verdad-pregunto curiosa Hibana-me hubiera gustado conocerlo también-dijo sin notar como Rin se había tensado.

-sí, él es maestro del curso de exorcistas y no puede dejar su puesto, así como así, además que ...- decía Rin un poco apagado.

-si Yukio a petición Mephisto él se quedó-agrego Shura intentando cambiar la conversación-bueno y bueno donde nos quedaremos-pregunto haciendo que Rin la volteara a ver.

-que acaso no nos quedaremos en el hotel-pregunto Rin al recordar aquel elegante cuarto de hotel para el solo.

-claro que no es muy caro-dijo con fastidio Shura.

-acaso crees que los alojare en mi casa-dijo divertida Hibana sin notar la sonrisa de Shura.

-vaya Hibana que amable de tu parte invitarnos a quedar en tu casa, creo que te tomare la palabra-dijo rápidamente la pelirroja.

-claro que pueden queda ...- y como si le hubieran echado agua helada esta reacciono-como que quedarse en mi hogar, que no te dieron algún alojamiento la orden-

-sí, las instalaciones abajo de la catedral de notre dame, pero estar oyendo a cada hora las campanas serias insoportable-dijo sin interés mientras tomaba una galleta del plato en la mesa.

-está bien, pero les abierto que mi casa no es un refugio de indigentes, ¿no creerás que estarás de perezosa mientras estás viviendo conmigo? -dijo Hibana haciendo que Shura solo chasqueó la lengua al ser descubierta por su vieja compañera.

\- ¿eh, que acaso no será un entrenamiento de 24 horas? -pregunto confundido Rin al pensar que su estadía seria en parís seria corta.

-jajaja, tranquilo Rin mucho entrenamiento es malo para la salud-dijo Shura quien sacaba una lata de cerveza de alguna parte de su ropa.

-hahaha, muy cierto Shura-afirmo Hibana mientras que la pelirroja asentía alegre al ver el apoyo de la pelirrosa-y es por eso que serás trasferido al colegio donde trabajo y tu querida Shura entraras en la nómina del plantel como docente, serás la nueva maestra de educación física-dijo mientras que Shura seguía asintiendo con la cabeza, hasta que su cabeza izo clic.

-ehhehehehhehe ...- grito Shura a todo pulmón ...

-espera, no le veo necesidad de transferirme, no podemos mejor ir y venir con una de las llaves-pregunto Rin al pensar en su hermano y sus amigos.

-esa fue mi condición desde un inicio, Shura no se lo dijiste-recrimino Hibana-veras Rin, talvez no lo sepas pero eres visto como una amenaza por muchos exorcistas, y el hecho que estés con tu hermano pone a mucha gente nerviosa, no lo olvides hay muchos exorcistas que quiere que ruede tu cabeza solo por ser hijo de quién eres-dijo con un tono serio y sombrío haciendo que Rin bajara la cabeza mientras empezaba a temblar en su asiento, ganándose una mirada de decepción de la mujer francesa. ..

\- ¡MI UNICO PADRE ES Y SERA SHIRO! -grito furioso Rin recriminando a Hibana mientras golpeaba la mesa con los puños llamando a la atención de todos los comensales, sin notar que Shura le sonreía con orgullo, dejando asombrada a Hibana quien solo pudo sonreírcha.

* * *

= Colegio Beauxbatons / hora del receso =

En el patio del colegio se podía ver a Marinette y sus amigas reunidas en una de las bancas tomando un descanso mientras rodeando a Alya.

-y bien Alya, no piensas contarnos-pregunto animada Alix esperando oír lo sucedido a su amiga.

-bueno, ayer fui atacada por unos ebrios que querían propasarse conmigo-dijo un poco desanimada al recordar aquella sensación de impotencia, haciendo tensar a sus amigas el enterarse el percance vivido por su querida amiga, pero, para cierta chica pelinegra parecía como si le hubieran lanzado agua helada al pensar que algo le pudo haber pasado a su amiga por el hecho de no a ver hecho su sesión de vigilancia nocturna.

-oye si no te sientes a gusto no lo digas, discúlpanos si te hicimos revivir algo que no querías-se disculpó Juleka por todas las demás que compartían su mismo pensamiento.

-chicas descuiden, estoy bien, ya que fui salvada-dijo animada Alya mientras expresaba una soñadora sonrisa.

-es acaso nuestra querida Alya ha sido flechada por nuestro felino héroe-dijo Rose imaginando el dueño de la sudadera, con ese comentario Marinette pudo volver a respirar tranquilamente, pero sin poder ocultar una cara de fastidio al recordar a su felino compañero.

-ya veo conque esa sudadera es de ChatNoir-dijo animada Mylène-pero Alya no deberías acerté ilusiones con él, en repetidas ocasiones se le ha confesado a Ladybug-al decir esto último Marinette se tapó el rostro con una mano al recordar todas las veces que tobo que rechazar al insistente felino ganándose los abucheos de sus fans, y sintiéndose mal por el flechazo de su amiga.

\- ¿esperen ?, porque creen que es de ChatNoir-confeso Alya confundiendo ante los comentarios sus amigas.

-hee, acaso es de Ladybug-pregunto Rose, al imaginarse una curiosa imagen donde Alya bestia como una princesa de disñey mientras que una Ladybug / Marinette vestía como príncipe y se daban un romántico beso, aclarando así él por qué la gran heroína rechazaba al felino.

-espera, Rose no te hagas ideas equivocadas-corrigió rápidamente Alya agitando los brazos sobre una nube imaginaria sobre Rose-de hecho, creo que hay un nuevo héroe en la ciudad-dijo aclarándose su garganta y suspirando haciendo que la heroína levantara una ceja- ¡Cómo no pude tomarle una foto! - menciono esto último desanimada.

-espera-dijo Juleka-estas seguras que era un héroe y no un akumatizado-haciendo pensar a todas lo mismo excepto a Alya.

-no lo creo, verán lo que paso fue ...-

* * *

= Flash Back =

Ya entrada la noche y tras terminar un trabajo de equipo en la casa de Mylène se podía ver a Alya, Alix y Rose alejarse en la dirección de la entrada del metro.

-valla se nos hiso tarde-dijo Alix viendo su celular-bueno chicas nos vemos mañana-dijo antes de subirse al vagón e irse.

-bueno, Rose te llevare a tu casa-dijo Alya quien tomo la mano de la rubia y empezaba a jalarla por las escaleras divertidas, pero justo cuando iban saliendo de la entrada del metro una bicicleta se detuvo frente a ellas, se podía ver a un apuesto joven de cabellera negra con las puntas de color turquesa.

-hola señoritas, no habrán visto a una tierna jovencita perdida-dijo el joven regalándoles una sonrisa amable.

-Luka que haces aquí-pregunto Rose al ver al hermano mayor de su mejor amiga.

-tus padres le marcaron a mi madre preguntándole si estabas con Juleka, ya que no contestas tu celular-dijo tranquilamente Luka, haciendo que esta viera su celular para descubrir que se había quedado sin carga-descuida, Juleka lested where estabas pero como ellos no saben dónde vive Mylène me ofrecí a llevarte a casa-dijo esto último mientras sacaba un casco rosa del canasto que traía la bicicleta y se lo daba a Rose-Alya si quieres espérame volveré enseguida al dejar a Rose-

-descuida, no vivo muy lejos, además me basta que lleves segura a Rose-dijo Alya al ver como la adorable chica se subía a la bicicleta.

-nos vemos mañana en la escuela-dijo Rose mientras se alejaba junto con Luka.

-hasta mañana-grito Alya mientras veía como se alejaban-bueno será mejor que también me balla-se dijo a si misma mientras empezaba a caminar.

Sin notar como un grupo de hombres la veían irse sola mientras en sus rostros se podía ver sus negras intenciones y empezaban a seguirla.

Alya al oír los pasos atrás de ella, volteo viendo rápidamente a los sujetos con sonrisas pervertidas, sin pensarlo acelerando su paso sin notar como uno de los hombres tomaba otra dirección.

Cuando abrió una gran distancia entre ella y el grupo se relajó, saco su celular, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo con el…

Dos manos la sujetaron, una mano cubrió su boca while que con la otra la tomaron del pecho apretándolo y jalándola hacia un callejón cercano ...

Alya comenzó a forcejear desesperadamente buscando un modo de escapar, pero solo logro que aumentara el agarre sobre ella.

-jajaja, miren que tenemos aquí-hoyó una voz rasposa frente a ella, frente a ella estaban aquellos hombres que la seguían.

-sin duda es muy bonita-menciono one ocasionando que Alya dejará de forcejear y empezará a temblar al imaginarse lo que le arrían.

-miren ese culo, sin duda nos vamos a divertir-al sentir como aquel tipo que la sujetaba se restregaba en ella, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara por el miedo y que sus pantalones se humedecieran al perder su control sobre su vejiga.

-jajaja, miren ya está mojada jajajaja-Dijo el más gordo del grupo quien poso su mano sobre sus muslos.

\- ¿qué dicen chicos empezamos? -dijo con un tono depravado, mientras Alya solo podía llorar y rogar para que uno de los héroes parisinos asiera su entrada, pero- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? -pero ...

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí! -para sorpresa y alivio / decepción para los hombres y de Alya respectiva mente, se podía ver en la cornisa del edificio a sus espaldas a un joven que era iluminado por la luna, este debería de tener la edad de Alya, pero sin duda más alto que ella, este vestía una sudadera con capucha azul, un par de jeans negros con cadenas y un par de zapatillas blancas, los sujetos se sintieron aliviados de que no fuera un superhéroe sino un niño queriéndose hacer el héroe-Disculpe señorita todo bien- pregunto aquel joven con un curioso asentó extranjero.

Alya, aunque decepcionada no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para poder pedir ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo algún gesto.

-claro que si mocoso, porque no te vas de aquí y nos dejas tranquilos, la señorita aquí presente y nosotros vamos a ir a una fiesta muy especial-dijo aquel hombre cínicamente, restándole importancia el cómo la sujetaba, consiguiendo que la Alya soltara un gemido ahogado por la desesperación.

\- ¿tú qué opinas Kuro? -dijo el misterioso chico, confundiendo a los presentes, acaso había alguien más con él y por el curioso nombre, así como una posible amenaza para su diversión.

)) 'GRRRRRRRIRRR' ((

El fuerte gruñido hizo reaccionar a los hombres quien voltearon a una esquina del callejón cubierta por la penumbra y fuente del gruñido, lentamente una enorme silueta cuadrúpeda salía de su escondite, este fácilmente superaba un automóvil.

)) 'GRRRRRR' ((

-si tienes razón-exclamo el chico como si hubiera entendido el gruñido del enorme ser, y con un simple paso al básico este bajo de aquella cornisa, cayendo parado sin dificultan alguna, el hombre más cercano sin pensarlo le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara , pero este lo detuvo con la palma sin esfuerzo y con un movimiento de muñeca lo lanzo a unas bolsas de basura.

Otro de los sujetos dio unos pasos atrás topándose con una pared peluda, al levantar la mirada vio a aquella criatura justo detrás de él, mostrando sus afilados colmillos ...

Alya no podía creer lo que veía, aquel chico de sudadera azul había lanzado por los aires a un hombre mucho más grande y "fuerte que el" con una sola mano, sin esfuerzo alguno y con un movimiento digno de un super héroe, había acortado la distancia del otro y le había lanzado una patada giratoria a la quijada aventándolo al mismo sitio del otro.

\- ¡AHHH! -

Rápidamente poso su vista al otro lado del callejón donde el tercer tipo había sido tomado del hombro por la enorme criatura y con una fuerte sacudida había lanzado a su presa con los demás, dejándole ver mejor a aquella criatura, esta tenía la forma de una enorme pantera con cuernos (a su parecer).

La enorme "pantera" se les acerco asustando más al último de sus captores, quien rápidamente la soltó listo para huir, pero, este fue noqueado de un golpe del joven.

Alya al ya no estar sujeta por aquel tipo se desplomo al suelo, mientras en su pecho sintió una extraña sensación, lentamente vio como su salvador se le acercaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantar, pero al recordar su pequeño incidente esta pudo bajar la vista avergonzada rechazándole su ayuda.

-grac ..- pero en el mismo instante que iba agradecerle por la ayuda se oyeron las sirenas de una patrulla.

-bueno creo que me tengo que ir-dijo el joven quien en se quitó su sudadera y se la ponía en los hombros-creo que la necesitas más que yo-dijo mientras sonreía amablemente y se despedía con la mano, y se le acercaba al enorme felino ...

-! HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ ¡-resonó la voz de un policía fuera del callejón, lo que hizo que Alya volteara hacia este, pero al sentir un viento fuerte regresar la vista a donde estaba el joven, pero este había desaparecido junto con aquella "Pantera".

Una Policía entro en el callejón encontrando la curiosa escena, cuatro tipos noqueados y Alya sentada en el suelo.

-señorita está bien, sabe que paso aquí-pregunto la policía quien solo vio como la chica se enderezo y ocupo la sudadera cubriéndose una mancha de humedad en sus pantalones.

-pues vera lo que paso aquí fue ...- comenzó a hablarle a la policía mientras su compañero entraba al callejón

= Fin Flash Back =

* * *

Al terminar de contar lo sucedido anoche claro omitiendo el hecho del porque realmente le había dado la sudadera.

-de haberlo sabido, no me hubiera alejado-dijo Rose mientras la abrasaba.

-Rose, dudo que hubiera cambiado algo-menciono Alix-incluso pienso que hubiera sido peor-

-jajaja, tranquila no pasó nada-dijo alentadora-ya que un nuevo héroe me salvo-dijo animada al recordar aquel joven-

-oye estas seguras que no era un akumatizado-pregunto Juleka-y el akuma estaba en el gato-

-pero el no utilizo ningún objeto o algo para golpear a esos rufianes-dijo Mylène, mientras hacía memoria por lo contado por Alya.

-no, incluso fue muy cortes-dijo alya suspirando.

-lo importante es que estas a salvo-dijo Marinette más preocupada de lo que demostraba-'¿acaso es el mismo chico de la mañana ?, no creo que Tikki se equivocara, necesito decirle esto a Tikki'-pensaba mientras veía reír a sus amigas burlándose por la expresión de Alya.

* * *

= Torre eiffel =

En la base de la torre se podía ver a Shura y Hibana platicando frente a Rin quien veía a los artistas callejeros asombrar a los turistas con trucos y destreza, pero algo llamo su atención.

Entre los turistas se podía ver a un curioso mimo que le llamo la atención, este era más alto que las demás personas, mucho más alto y vestía un traje de color fiusha gastado, un sombrero del mismo color que le cubría el rostro hasta por encima de la boca pintada de negro, en la cual se podía ver una extraña sonrisa de dientes amarillentos.

El mundo parecía lentamente perder el color, cada persona parecía ir más lento incluso las palomas cercanas que volaban del suelo parecían flotar en cámara lenta, y Rin era ser el único que parecía notarlo.

Un ruido atrás de él lo hiso que se estremeciera y con un giro dio media vuelta solo para ver a aquel mismo mimo parado detrás de él, pero ahora parecía haber estar encorvado a la altura de su rostro, mientras hacia una extraña reverencia exagerada, mientras ligeros espasmos recorrían su cuerpo encorvado, como si quisiera moverse.

Con un rápido movimiento el mimo puso la mano frente al rostro de Rin quien antes que pudiera bloquear cualquier golpe, bio como de entre sus largos dedos del retorcido mimo había un naipe teñido de pintura verde fosforescente muy maltratado ...

))TINTINAR((

Y como si saliera de una ilusión, tras aquel resonar, todo parecía volver a moverse.

Una mano tomo el hombro de Rin haciendo que este saltara y volteara hacia atrás y diera unos pasos hacia atrás, Shura quien estaba con la mano extendida lo veía confundida, dando a entender que ella le había tocado el hombro, rápidamente busco a aquel mimo con la mirada por todas partes, pero sin éxito alguno, al ver hacia sus pies vio aquella carta y una moneda de cobre, la misma que había hecho aquel tintineante sonido.

-estas bien-pregunto Shura viendo como el deposa pálido adolescente se veía más pálido si es que eso era posible-te dije que no te distraigas, Hibana nos va a llevar a recoger nuestras cosas para llevarnos a su casa-dijo mientras agarraba al joven del cuello, quien se había agachado a recoger aquel objeto y lo empezaba a jalar como si llevara a un animal.

-oye puedo caminar sabes-reclamo Rin por la ruda acción de la pelirroja.

-sí, pero eres muy lento y no quiero empezar a buscarte entre tanta gente todo el mundo se me queda viendo raro-dijo Shura viendo como toda la gente la veía.

-claro que se te queda viendo raro-dijo Hibana quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos frente a Shura y Rin-pareces una trabajadora que no sabe llegar al barrio rojo-dijo burlona mientras veía fruncir su seño Shura-además parece que maneja muy bien el francés el chico, no creo que se pierda tan fácil-

-bromeas apenas y sabe japonés-dijo burlona Shura mientras dejaba a Rin enderezarse para correctamente-tuve que ocupar un sello para que pudiera hablar y entender francés-dijo mientras Rin se revisaba la muñeca de la mano izquierda y ver un brazalete delgado con el emblema de la orden de la verdadera cruz.

-espera entonces como ira a una escuela aquí si no conoce bien el idioma-pregunto fastidiad Hibana

-descuida ya lo pensaremos en la comida-dijo Shura mientras seguía avanzando sin ver como Rin revisaba aquella carta, sin saber que alguien lo veía irse ...

* * *

= Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad =

Había, llegado la hora de la salida y Marinette junto con sus amigas salían del colegio listas para irse a sus casas o esa era lo que se esperaría, pero las chías tenían otros planes, ir a un café a relajarse de un día de escuela. ..

En un restaurante café se podía ver a las chicas sentadas en una mesa pegadas a la ventana mientras disfrutaban de su compañía y unos postres.

-y crees que vaya a ver algún ataque hoy-pregunto Alya viendo por la ventana del restaurante esperando ver alguna muchedumbre escapar del peligro mientras sujetaba su celular listo para grave la acción para su bloque sobre los héroes parisinos.

-espero que no-dijo Rose mientras tomaba una cucharada de e lado que había pedido-siempre es muy triste saber que alguien ha sido akumatizado-

-cierto, va hacer una semana del último ataque-dijo Juleka mientras veía como Alya parecía deprimirse-creo que eres la única persona ansiosa de haiga un ataque-

-por supuesto, es la única manera de poder grabar a Ladybug-dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla mientras tomaba un macarrón naranja de una charola.

-o acaso quieres ver al posible nuevo héroe-dijo Alix mientras tomaba su malteada de vainilla, haciendo que Alya se sonrojara al verse descubierta.

-tranquila, de seguro podrás volver a ver a tu héroe sin capa-dijo Marinette mientras tomaba un macarrón rojo de la charola de Alya.

-oye ese macarrón era mío-dijo Alya al ver como su amiga se comía la galleta.

-jajajaja-rieron las chicas al ver como cambiaba de ánimo su amiga mientras esta se unía a las risas.

) Din, Don, Din (

La puerta del café restaurante se abrió, llamando la atención de Juleka, quien vio entrar a un curioso grupo, Hibana Purinsesu la profesora más joven de Beauxbatons y subdirectora, así como la encargada de la disciplina del plantel, entraba acompañada de una joven pelirroja vestida como una libertina que traía el brasier de fuera y un joven azabache con cara de rufián los cuales se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra.

-wow-dijo con su tono de voz habitual la pelinegra llamando la atención de todas.

-que pasa Juleka-pregunto Rose viendo hacia la dirección en la que veía su amiga.

-es la profesora Purinsesu-dijo Juleka, viendo como esta empezaba a hablar con la chica-acaba de entrar acompañada de una chica vestida provocativamente y con un chico mal encarado-dijo mientras tomaba una cucharada de pastel de chocolate.

-de seguro los encontró haciendo cosas inapropiadas-comento Mylène, mientras volteaba en la dirección de las demás-y los trajo aquí para darles una charla-

-pues yo veo que se están riendo-dijo Alix quien no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo de la pelirroja-aunque con ese cuerpo yo también lo presumiría así-dijo esto último en un susurro-oye donde está el rufián que dijiste Juleka-dijo al no poder ver al joven.

-esta detrás de la profesora-dijo Rose.

-no dije que era un rufián dije mal encarado de hecho, diría que se ve deprimido-menciono viendo en la dirección del grupo al otro extremo del local.

* * *

= Mientras =

Al otro extremo del restaurante se podía ver a Hibana, Shura y Rin sentados en una mesa mientras esperaban que trajeran sus pedidos.

-este restaurante este cerca del colegio-dijo Hibana-también preparan deliciosos postres-dijo mientras tomaba un macarrón de cortesía.

-espero que vendan cerveza-dijo Shura quien veía el menú del local, buscando en la sección de bebidas.

-claro que no, aquí vienen muchos jóvenes y familias-comento Hibana viendo como la pelirroja se desanimaba-este lugar está en medio de 2 colegios, no se arriesgarían a venderle halcón por error a un menor-

-jajajaja, es raro verte deprimirla, pero desde que llegamos a parís pasa muy seguido-dijo Rin mientras soltaba una carcajada al ver.

-me asegurare de vengarme-dijo mientras lo volteo a verle con un rostro que le helo la sangre-Rin, así que todos los días me tendrás que invitar a comer aquí, .... eh-tras su amenaza Shura se quedó callada al ver como alguien se le quedada viendo a Rin detrás de él.

) -eres ... / 'tu'- (

Detrás de Rin se podía ver a 2 chicas vestidas con un uniforme escolar, quienes lo veían sorprendidas ...

* * *

= hace unos instantes =

Alya y Marinette quienes salían por la puerta del tocador oyeron una voz muy familiar-'también preparan deliciosos postres'-estas rápidamente identificaron de donde provenía la voz quien era una de sus maestras más estrictas del colegio, pero lo que más las sorprendió no fue verla en el local, sino con quien compartía la mesa ...

La primera era una chica mucho mayor que ellas, mucho mayor, esta bestia muy provocativamente, yendo con su cazadora abierta dejando ver su ropa interior (desde el punto de vista de las chicas), pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue aquel joven que las acompañaba por diversas razones ...

Por una parte, Marinette quien podía jurar que el chico frente a ella era el mismo que había visto esta mañana junto con aquellas criaturas, mientras que Alya, por su parte estaba 100% segura que estaba frente al dueño de la sudadera que traía puesta y sin duda era su héroe de la noche pasada - 'jajajaja, es raro verte deprimirla, pero desde que llegamos a París pasa muy seguido' -sobre todo al oírlo hablar.

-pero que sorpresa-dijo Hibana sacando de su trance a Marinette y Alya, así como a Shura quien se había quedado viendo a las jóvenes que parecían sentirse asustado al a Rin-señoritas Dupain-Cheng y señorita Césaire, que agradable sorpresa-dijo animada al ver a unas de sus mejores alumnas, llamando a la atención del pelinegro quien busco a quien se refería la peli rosa.

Las miradas de las 2 adolescentes se cruzaron con la de Rin, quien no reconoció a la pelinegra, pero a la peli castaña_rojiza si, quien discretamente le regalo una sonrisa cómplice a Alya, haciendo que Marinette se sintiera incomoda por el gesto sin saber que no era para ella.

No es como si no le hubieran coqueteado antes pero, si alguien que sabía que podía ser muy peligroso, mientras que Alya tenía su cerebro trabajando al 1000% por segundo, buscando un significado de la sonrisa, acaso era coqueteo, una muestra de amabilidad al verla bien pese al percance vivido anoche, o era un gesto de complicidad para que no dijera algo de anoche por las damas presentes, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe, al oír la voz de una de sus profesoras-¿acaso vinieron con sus novios ? -dijo su profesora haciendo que sus rostros se tiñeran y su mente le jugara una mala jugada.

\- ¡NO TENGO NOVIO !, vevenimos con nuestras a..amigas-grito / dijo Alya nerviosa intentando contestar / negar la pregunta de su profesora haciendo que todo el mundo en el restaurante la volteara a ver, en especial sus amigas ya Marinette quien por primera vez no ser el centro de atención por algo vergonzoso frente a un chico.

-no es necesario gritar-dijo / reprendió Hibana quien le regalaba una sonrisa haciendo que los tres adolescentes frente a ella se tensaran por el tono de su voz.

-lo siento profesora Purinsesu / Hibana-dijeron Alya y Marinette, así como Rin, los cuales estos dos últimos no cometido ningún crimen.

-HAHAHA-rio Shura llamando la atención de las dos chicas, así como de Hibana-ya decía yo que todavía algo de mi vieja amiga-dijo mientras hacía que esta se sonrojara ligeramente por su comentario-no importa como te vistas o como actúes sigues siendo una ... ahuch-se quejó antes de terminar su oración.

-joven Okomura, no patees por favor y menos a una dama, aunque se vista indecentemente-reprendió / inculpo a Rin quien veía incrédulo a Hibana, mientras una mesera llegaba con sus alimentos-bueno si nos disculpan señoritas nuestros alimentos ya llego-dijo amablemente mientras sus alumnas entendían la indirecta.

-Bon Appetit-dijeron sus alumnos antes de regresar a su mesa.

-A y un gusto Okomura-dijo Alya quien volteo para despedirse con la mano, solo para girarse y chocar con una mesera quien casi tira la bandeja que traía en la mano, pero por suerte esta fue sujeta por Alya evitando el desastre-perdón- dijo apenada a la mesera quien se alejó sin voltearse completa mente avergonzada.

* * *

= Del otro lado del restaurante =

Se podía ver al grupo de chicas viendo como llegaba Alya completamente roja, haciendo una imitación de Marinette en sus momentos torpes.

-oye te sientes bien-dijo Mylène quien la veía sentarse en silencio.

-acaso cambiaron de cuerpo ustedes dos en el tocador-dijo divertida Alix quien se ganó un "oye" por parte de Marinette y Alya.

-es la primera vez que te veo tan nerviosa-dijo Marinette confundida por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-acaso nuestra querida Alya ha sido flechada-dijo románticamente Rose haciendo que todas la voltearan a ver.

-que radio olvidaste a tu héroe anónimo-dijo Juleka quien veía como Alya parecía tensarse un poco por el comentario-acaso te gusta esa clase de chicos, que guardado te lo tenías-

-claro que no-dijo rápidamente Marinette-solo fue un accidente, además con la señorita Purinsesu presente cualquiera se pondría nerviosa-quien defendió a su amiga.

-acaso a ustedes también las regaño-pregunto Mylène.

-a que te refieres con también-pregunto Alya saliendo de su estupor.

-que no estaba regañando a esos jóvenes, por encontrarlos haciendo cositas-agrego Alix divertida por el sonrojo de algunas de sus amigas.

-chicas están confundidas-argumento Marinette-al parecer esa chica es una vieja amiga de la profesora, además que ella es mucho más grande que el chico-

-como si la edad importara para los chicos, bueno chicas las dejo quede verme con mi hermano en el museo antes de su partida a Egipto-dijo Alix quien ponía en la mesa el dinero de su malteada-hasta mañana-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del local.

-oye espérame, me quede de ver con Iván en la pirámide del Louvre-dijo Mylène quien, así como su amiga dejaba el dinero que le correspondía y la siguió.

* * *

= Mientras =

-baya que pones nerviosas a tus estudiantes-dijo divertida Shura tras presenciar el accidente con la mesera.

-te equivocas la señorita Césaire no es así-dijo mientras comía una rebanada de pastel de fresa-algo que decir Okomura-dijo seria mientras veía a Rin comerse un sándwich estilo francés, haciendo que este se empezara a ahogarse por lo dicho.

-no-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-acaso tiene que ver con el hecho de que saliste en la noche sin permiso-dijo Shura mientras comía una crepa.

-cómo lo ...- intento preguntar Rin, pero fue callado.

-enserio crees que no lo sabría-dijo Shura sin darle tanta importancia-te puse un talismán rastreador, al menos no usaste la Kurikara, así que pensare que quizás la salvaste de algún accidente-dijo mientras seguía comiendo, sin ver la reacción de Rin .

-si es el caso te lo agradezco-dijo Hibana seria-pero, tendrías que haber llamado a la policía-menciono mientras seguía disfrutando su postre.

-lo hice-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y se lo lanzaba fastidiado a la peligrosa, quien lo atrapo en el aire y veía el mensaje a la policía con un "SOS" y las fotos de una placa en el callejón donde tenía el nombre y número del lugar.

-pero imagino que tardaron y tuviste que actuar-dijo Hibana, mientras le regresaba el celular, pero antes que lo tomara Rin lo alejo de su mano-en primera no habientes las cosas, ten modales y segundo no me habientes cosas tan confiadamente-dijo esto mientras parecía emanar una extraña aura la cual era casi imperceptible -aparte, en cualquier momento hubiera llegado ayuda al lugar-dijo mientras le permitía tomar el celular.

-pues los policías tardaron mucho, así que intenté hacerles tiempo, pero al final me tuve que meter-dijo mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de su sándwich y lo envolvía en papel para después guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-acaso eres un pordiosero no guardes comida en tu ropa-reprendió la peligrosa.

-es para Kuro este jamón esta exquisito-contesto Rin lo volvió a poner en la mesa.

-también tendré que enseñarte modales-dijo mientras se tocaba la frente Hibana-así como a esta salvaje-dijo esto último ganándose un 'oye' por la parte Shura-si quieres podemos pedirle unos sándwiches para llevar, además que no me refería a la policía-dijo esto llamando a la atención de Rin.

-entonces, todavía no decide que hacer la orden-pregunto Shura quien ya se había terminado su crepa y se limpiaba con la manga de su cazadora.

-así es y usa una servilleta, se supone que teníamos una alianza con la orden de los guardianes-dijo Shura en voz baja-pero pese a que desapareció a muchos nos parece correcto honrar aquella alianza-

-oigan-

-bueno eso explica que dejaran que las noticias lo trasmitieran-comento Shura-imagino que se encargaron de que no hubiera ninguno fuera de su zona-

-oigan-

-así es pusimos talismanes en diferentes nidos para que no fueron afectados-dijo Hibana quien veía a Rin confundido y enojado al ser ignorado de la conversación-Rin ve a pedir los sándwiches para llevar y diles que lo pongan en mi cuenta-esto dijo último , viendo como a regañadientes obedecía y se dirigía hacia el mostrador-le tenemos que decir, sobre todo si se vamos a quedar en parís-

-lo sé, le puse un sello cuando llego anoche para prevenir cualquier incidente futuro-dijo Shura viendo como Rin volvía-bien, pero en otro lugar no quiero ser el centro de la atención otra vez-

-solo ciérrate la cazadora y no lo serias-dijo divertida Hibana

-jajaja, muy graciosa-reclamo mientras veía que Rin con una bolsa de papel con el logo del restaurante-bueno Rin nos vamos que pasar por Kuro y las cosas al Hotel-menciono mientras se levantaban las dos mujeres.

= con las chicas =

En la mesa de las chicas se podía ver solamente a Rose, Juleka y Alya, ya que Marinette se había ido de improviso al sonar su celular, mientras que Rose y Juleka hablaban de ir al cine o ir a la casa de Rose, pero Alya estaba más atenta a lo que pasaba en cierta mesa, cuando vio que como la profesora Purinsesu y sus acompañantes se levantaban para irse ...

-bueno chicas, me tengo que ir, olvide que tenía que hacer un encargo para mi mama-dijo Alya mientras salía por la puerta del negocio rápidamente.

-dejo su parte-pregunto Juleka, viendo la mesa buscando el dinero.

-nunca la vi así de ansiosa-dijo Rose-pero si lo dejo, pero dejo más de lo debido-dijo tomando un billete de alta nominación-oye y si vamos de compras-dijo animada ganándose una mirada represora de Juleka-no dije que con su dinero-corrigió el pensamiento de su amiga ganándose un asentimiento ...

Afuera del restaurante se podía ver a Alya alejándose de los ventanales del local, volteando hacia atrás queriendo ver en qué momento saldría el joven Okomura, solo de recordarlo sentado dándole esa sonrisa izo que su corazón latiera fuertemente, sin duda la emoción de verlo después de lo de ayer, su rostro se puso rojo al analizar sus pensamientos-'solo es curiosidad periodística si eso es'-se dijo mentalmente justificándose-'si va a ser el nuevo héroe en la ciudad y hubo que se uniría LadyBug ya Chatnoir'- con esa última línea de pensamiento sus mejillas aumentaron de tono, mientras lo imaginaba con un traje parecido al de Chatnoir en un color azul marino, claro sin cascabel y con una capucha mientras este portaba una espada en la espalda,su cabello en un tono azul más claro mientras sonreía igual que en el restaurante y la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su rostro ...

Rápidamente agito su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos-'tranquila Alya, es solo por el periodismo, tener en exclusiva la identidad de un héroe'-se recrimino así misma-'que pasa yo no me enamoro tan fácil'-se volvía a recriminar sin ver como por la puerta del restaurante salían Shura, Hibana y Rin, quienes tomaban una dirección contraria a la que ella estaba.

-acaso es que ...- se preguntó en un susurro mientras volvía a ver la entrada del restaurante.

\- ¿acaso es que te gusta? -dijo una voz adorable frente a ella, pero Alya parecía no reaccionar.

-creo que si-cantes mientras suspiraba.

\- ¿y te le vas a declarar? -pregunto la misma persona.

-claro que no, que clase de chipa pensaría que soy-contesto ruborizada y un ligero tono de vergüenza-alguna clase de chica ingenua que se enamora del primer chico que se hace el héroe frente a ella, además no sé nada de él o si tiene novia

-como con aquella chica con la que llego-pregunto si sañosa la voz- ¿puede ser que sean novios y le gustan mayores? -

-no lo creo, el actuaba muy indiferente con ella, como si fueron amigos además de con la profesora Purinsesu-contesto Alya sin dejar de vigilar la puerta del restaurante-además si fuera el caso le aria ver su error y lo que genial de estar con alguien de la misma edad-dijo orgullosa mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pecho y lo levantaba ligeramente remarcando su respuesta.

\- ¿entonces si pudieras ser su novia aria cualquier cosa que te pidiera? -volvía a preguntar aquella voz inocente con un poco de malicia.

-por ...- pero antes que terminara de contestar a la pregunta alguien la interrumpió y que la obligó a ver frente a ella.

-Alya, deja de contestar antes que digas algo que te comprometa-dijo Juleka quien la tomo del hombro sacándola del trance ...

Al reaccionar mejor vio a Juleka con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido viéndola avergonzada mientras la sujetaba del hombro y un de ella, Rose con su celular frente a su rostro gravando cada segundo del interrogatorio.

-Juleka porque lo hiciste casi conseguía algo con que chantajearla-dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-no dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer como con Alix o Marinette-dijo Juleka-por suerte las dejaste ponerse mascaras para las fotos-dijo indignada al recordar como por una semana en el semestre pasado ellas han sido víctimas de uno de los pasatiempos de Rose .

-de que hablas Juleka-dijo Alya aterrada por lo dicho por Juleka, mientras veía a la "inocente" chica rubia con una nueva luz.

-lo siento prometí no hablar de eso-dijo Juleka mientras evitaba no hacer contacto directo con Alya o Rose-por cierto, la profesora Purinsesu y sus conocidos ya se fueron-dijo en un intento de cambiar el tema.

\- ¡What! -dijo exaltada Alya mientras volteaba a ver a hacia el local y luego a todas las direcciones buscándolos.

-sí, se fueron en aquella dirección-dijo Rose mientras señalaba en la dirección contraria de donde estaban-oí que iban por sus cosas al hotel, y en esa dirección solo puedo pensar en dos hote ...- dijo sin poder terminar de hablar al ver como su amiga empezaba a caminar / correr en la dirección dada-creo que si quedo flechada de ese chico-

-que extraño, jamás se había comportado así-remarco Juleka por el comentario de Rose.

-o no la hemos terminadomos de conocer-comento alegre la pequeña rubia-por qué nos interrumpiste-cuestiono a Juleka quien solamente comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria de donde se había ido Alya.

-fácil, esos eran los sentimientos y pensamientos muy personales de Alya-dijo Juleka mientras le quitaba el celular a Rose y eliminaba el video.

-oye, no lo borres-dijo desesperada mientras intentaba recuperar su móvil.

-esto es muy diferente de cuando gravaste a Alix mientras hablaba dormida en la pi llamada sobre ser una princesa mágica o de Marinette cuando la grabaste haciendo esa imitación de la profesora Purinsesu cuando se enoja, en frente del espejo del baño de la escuela-comento con una sonrisa al ver los videos-además no dijiste que ya habías conseguido suficiente dinero con esas fotos-recrimino esto último regresándole su celular.

-ya tengo para mí universidad-dijo feliz al recordar el dinero en su cuenta de pa *** on-pero quiero empezar a juntar para mi retiro jajaja-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con su alegría habitual, dejando a Juleka a unos pasos detrás .

-deberías comenzar a tus víctimas no conseguir más-dijo resignada por el comportamiento de su adorable amiga.

* * *

= Hace unos minutos =

Marinette quien había salido del restaurante con la excusa de haber recibido un mensaje de sus padres, esta rápidamente se alejó de la vista de los transeúntes y se refugió en un callejón cercano mientras de su bolso rosa sacaba una cajita hexagonal, la cual al abrirla salió volando una pequeña esfera roja la cual se convirtió en Tikki quien empezaba a estirarse por el encierro.

-lo siento por tardar-dijo Marinette quien sacaba del mismo bolso un macarrón rosa para su amiga-las chicas quisieron ir al comer algo-

\- 'descuida Marinette' -dijo la pequeña criatura roja mientras se comía el pequeño postre-'por cierto, no hay ningún ataque verde'-Tikki dijo mientras terminaba su bocado final y veía a su compañera ponerse los pendientes- 'ya que si hubiera alguna emergencia no estarías tan tranquila'-

-pues, es cierto no hay algún ataque-confirmo su argumento mientras guardaba la caja-pero encontré al chico-dijo esto último en un susurro, ganándose una mirada de asombro de la pequeña criatura.

\- '¡ESPERA EL QUE ESTABA RODEADO POR CRIATURAS!' -dijo exaltada al recordar aquella escena- '¿O POR DIOS, ESTAS BIEN, TE A ATACO, Y Á INICIADO UN GENOCIDIO EN MASA, HABLA MARINETTE DONDE ESTA, TENEMOS QUE DETENERLO?' -dijo / grito alterada mientras sujetaba cómicamente las mejillas de Marinette.

-Tikki me lastimas, y no lo encontré en el restaurante-dijo mientras tomaba a Tikki entre sus manos y la alejaba de su rostro-pero no estaba solo-pero antes que la pequeña criatura la interrumpiera esta continuo-estaba con la profesora Purinsesu- al mencionar a aquella mujer Tikki se ensombreció su mirada.

-'esa mujer otra vez'-dijo mientras flotaba a la altura de la cabeza de Marinette y se sentaba sobre su cabeza-'esa mujer me parece mucho más misteriosa cada vez'-

* * *

= Flash negro =

Hace Unos meses atrás en el colegio Beauxbatons se podía ver al grupo de Marinette en la clase de la profesora Purinsesu, mientras contestaban un cuestionario de su clase, en la mochila de Marinette se podía ver a Tikki quien como ya le era costumbre comía un macarrón de la repostería de la familia de su portadora, pero un fuerte chillido izo que se sujetara la cabeza por el dolor que le producía aquel sonido, conteniendo su grito ahogado al no querer exponerse oa Marinette.

Lentamente asomo su cabeza por el cierre de su mochila solo para ver a su compañera ya las demás chicas como si el chillido fuera inexistente, pero una sensación la helo, era como si estaba frente a una criatura sedienta de sangre.

Lentamente vio al frente de la clase donde se podía ver a la profesora de la misma, quien con su mano derecha escribía algo y con la otra debajo del escritorio evitando ver que hacía con ella, pero el ligero movimiento del brazo, Tikki podía confirmar que era la autora del chillido infernal.

Pero para asombro y susto de Tikki Hibana quito su vista de su escrito y la poso sobre ella con una mirada fría, pero antes que hiciera algo bajo la cabeza volviendo a la mochila mientras llama la atención de Marinette por dicho movimiento.

Quien le regalo una sonrisa y metió su mano para acariciarla, lo cual solo aumento su preocupación ....

Hibana quien bajo del escritorio hacia girar un pequeño péndulo de cristal en forma de diamante amarillo, detuvo su acción al ver como su alumna metía su mano en su mochila y le sonreía a esa criatura que vio asomarse de esta.

\- 'parece que tendré que hacer unas anotaciones en su registro señorita Dupain-Cheng'-pensó Hibana quien solamente guardaba su péndulo y se acomodó el cabello en su rostro sin quitarle la vista a Marinette.

= Fin Flash Negro =

* * *

Al recordar aquel día y por qué opto de decirle a Marinette que debería que empezar a guardar sus Prodigios en la caja y evitar a esa mujer cuando se trasformara dentro o afuera de la escuela.

-'bueno e intentaron atacarte o quitarte los Prodigios'-pregunto Tikki esperando una respuesta negativa ya que lo contrario significar que tanto ella y Marinette estaba con comprometida como LadyBug lo cual significaría separarse de ella.

-no incluso creo que intento coquetearme-dijo incomoda al recordar aquella extraña sonrisa.

\- 'enserio, que raro' -dijo asombrada y confundida, como lo que dijo Marinette fuera lo más absurdo del mundo, ganándose una expresión irritada y de dolor por parte de la chica- 'espera no me refiero a que es extraño que coqueteara contigo , digo no es como si fueras feo o ... '-

-déjalo así Tikki-dijo deprimida al ver como esta en lugar de ayudar solo enterraba más la daga en su autoestima-solo quería preguntarte si era necesario seguirlos para ver que planean oa que vino-dijo Marinette viendo como la pequeña rojiza se ponía pensativa buscando la mejor opción.

\- 'síguelos, pero mantente alejada de su vista' -Advirtió Tikki

-de acuerdo, Tikki puntos fuera !!! - grito Marinette mientras Tikki era absorbida por los pendientes, mientras el callejón fue iluminado por una rojiza luz, para después dejar ver a la heroína de parís, LadyBug quien sin ser vista por nadie lanzo su yoyo hacia un edificio y salir columpiándose de ahí.

* * *

= Mientras =

En el ascensor de la televisora de parís, se podía ver a una joven de pelo rubio con flequillo y dos coletas, vistiendo un minivestido azul celeste claro, un cuello blanco y una banda blanca alrededor de la cintura, la cual lloraba amargamente quien sin darse cuenta detrás de ella aparecía una extraña mariposa ...

* * *

= Lugar desconocido =

En un extraño y deteriorado pasillo se podía ver a aquel mimo de traje fiusha caminado lentamente, mientras veía como al final del pasillo una luz carmesí, así como verse siluetas correr de un lado a otro ...

* * *

==== Fin del Capitulo ====


	2. CAPITULO 2; UN DEMONIO EN PARIS SEGUNDA PARTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación.
> 
> Nota del autor; Nada de esto me pertenece bla bla bla ... pero lo que si me pertenece son mis historias ... XD
> 
> Nota del autor 2; Es posible que haiga errores ortográficos en esta historia.

=En un Lugar Desconocido=

En un extraño y deteriorado pasillo se podía ver a aquel mimo de traje fiusha caminado lentamente, mientras veía el final de aquel pasillo alumbrado por una tenue luz naranja, a su vez se veían siluetas de personas caminar en aquel lugar…

* * *

En una calle de paredes gastadas y casas deterioradas se podía ver un enorme mercado al aire libre, el cual cubría fácilmente unas 10 cuadras, así como familias y niños correr alegres mientras jugaban con una pelota, rostros animados y felices era la atmosfera de aquel lugar, pero uno de los niños sin ver por donde corría choco con una pierna enfundada en una tela fiusha.

Aquel niño levanto la vista un poco asustado de ser regañado por aquel señor, pero al ver su rostro solo pudo retroceder con temor, el rostro de aquel hombre era cubierto a la mitad, por un sombrero dejando ver únicamente su boca, la mano de aquel ser se posó sobre el cabello del niño quien le regalaba una sonrisa mostrando sus afiliados dientes.

-disculpa Courbé-dijo alegre el niño que siguió jugando con los demás, ganándose una sonrisa de Curvé, este siguió aquella calle siendo saludado por las "personas" del lugar.

Todos los habitantes de aquella calle se le podrían llamar de cualquier forma menos personas o en su mayoría humanas, tenían diferentes formas y tamaños algunos tenían extremidades de más o carecían de una forma "humana", sus vestimentas de algunos pasarían fuera de época, algunos ocupaban túnicas o trajes con un diseño de steampunk muy deteriorado o ropajes parecidos a los de la edad media.

Cada "persona" que pasaba cerca del nombrado Courbé le regalaban una sonrisa o por parte de los más viejos una reverencia, este llego hasta el final de la calle que terminaba en un callejón con 3 puertas una en cada pared, cada una con un marco con gárgolas de diferentes aspectos adornándolas pero la de en medio se podía ver una gruesa puerta de barrotes oxidados que enceraban una espesa penumbra, en medio de aquellas paredes se podía ver una fuente de gran tamaño en forma de estrella y con diversas criaturas refrescándose en sus aguas.

Courbé, se sentó en la orilla de la gran fuente, mientras veía toda la calle y sus habitantes, pero un sonido en el cielo llamo su atención este a diferencia de toda la ciudad esta era naranja y con extraños círculos hechos por letras y símbolos extraños lo decoraban, de cornisa en cornisa estos se extendían hasta llegar al final del mercado donde se podía ver una cerca de madera.

En el otro extremo de la cerca de madera se podía ver gente pasar, ir y venir como si aquel lugar les fuera ajeno, lo cual era entendible al ser aquella cerca de madera que llegaba hasta el segundo piso de los edificios cercanos y el hecho que lo que cubría la cerca era apenas eran unos 30 cm de ancho de pared a pared...

* * *

CAPITULO 2; UN DEMONIO EN PARIS SEGUNDA PARTE

* * *

En uno de los cuartos del hotel Le Grand Paris, se podían ver a Rin y Shura acomodando sus cosas en sus respectivas maletas, mientras en un sillón se podía ver a Hibana sentada con kuro en su regazo mientras lo acariciaba.

-cuanto te extrañe pequeñín-decía alegre la peli rosa quien acariciaba el lomo a Kuro- ¿enserio lo entiendes?, Rin-

-si-dijo mientras se ponía la mochila a los hombros-pensé que no tenía mucho de haberlo conocido con el viejo-

-bueno, en realidad yo lo conocí en las juntas-dijo nostálgica Hibana-ese día conocí también a tu hermano, él estaba emocionado-dijo alegre y distante-pero bueno ya tienen todas sus cosas-

-sí, y la verdad me sorprendió que dejaran que Kuro entrara al hotel-cuestiono Shura mientras en su hombro llevaba un saco de avio estilo militar-y me sorprende que nadie se quejara de los maullidos de la noche-

-pues tengo entendido que alguien tiene un cocodrilo por mascota en este hotel-dijo Hibana mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la puerta-bien vámonos-

Sin saber que en el edificio del frente se podía ver a cierta heroína de expandes rojo y puntos negros, quien con la ayuda de su Yoyo multi usos, veía todo más de cerca y oírlos.

-hablar con su gato-dijo burlona y un poco confusa al imaginarse al chico en una platica con maullidos-pues sin duda se conocen de tiempo-dijo mientras se sentaba en el techo y se recargaba en la cornisa-pero parece que ya se van-dijo esto último más tranquila.

-no creo que sea peligroso-dimo mientras reproducía el video grabado por su Yoyo, en el cual se podía ver como entraban al cuarto de hotel y aquel felino le saltaba a los brazos del chico y después la profesora Purinsesu se lo quitaba de los brazos y lo acariciaba cual niña pequeña con nueva mascota, era bello ver una cara poco conocida de una de sus maestras más serias

-Tikki dijo que si podía manipular a esas criaturas y que era una amenaza-se dijo pensativa así misma mientras contemplaba las nubes-espera, si es akumatizado...-en su cerebro algo izo clic, al imaginarse al joven akumatizado convertido en una especie de super villano domador de monstruos y con un ejército de mega monstruos, destruyendo todo parís, Marinette sacudió su cabeza y-no puede ser, ese chico es una bomba de tiempo ambulante-grito alterada mientras volvía su vista a la entrada del Hotel y esperar que salieran para tomar un taxi al aeropuerto, pero...-hay no puede ser-

* * *

=Hotel Le Grand Paris=

Por las puertas del lobby se podía ver a Alya entras discretamente al hotel y sentarse en uno de los sillones del lugar, tomando un periódico cercano y ocupándolo como camuflaje esperando estar en el sitio correcto.

\- 'no creo que Juleka y Rose tuvieran razón' -pensó viendo los elevadores- 'lo hago como reportera, no por saber más de okomura, será japones, pero no tiene muy marcado el acento, además no me pueden culpar por querer saber más por mi salvador, digo no es como si me gustara o que tuviera una linda sonrisa o que esos ojos azules fueran vellos, o por dios es que acaso...' -

Pero el sonido de la puerta corrediza del elevador la saco de sus pensamientos, al voltear en a ver las puertas del elevador vio a la profesora Purinsesu con un curioso gato en sus brazos quien seguía platicando con aquella mujer pelirroja solo que ahora traía su cazadora serrada y de tras de ellas Okomura o Rin o al menos así lo había llamado la exhibicionista mujer frente a él, quien cargaba todo el equipaje asta que se le acercó un botones a ayudarle.

Alya no podía dejar de ver el gato por una razón, este se safo del agarre de su maestra y salto sobre el joven, y al ver al felino junto a Rin noto la gran similitud con el enorme felino de anoche, pero en un tamaño más discreto.

\- 'ese es la pantera, no puedo creerlo se ve adorable así' -pensó mientras se imaginaba a si misma acariciando al felino en su versión grande a lado del Joven- ‘wau, que más escondes’ -dijo con emoción, si aquella enorme vestía se había encogido a aquel pequeño gato- 'que otras habilidades escondes Rin' –

* * *

=Mientras=

Del otro lado de la ciudad se podía ver una gran columna de humo ocasionada por unos coches volcados tras estrellarse entre sí, la razón.

Uno había caído sobre el otro tras una enorme ráfaga de viento que lo levanto por los aires haciendo que la gento corriera al resguardo, la causa una chica pálida y de cabello purpura amarados en 2 coletas y con su flequillo en un tono blanco, esta vestía un vestido ajustado corto de color purpura, medias en el mismo tono y unas botas blancas con tacón junto con unos guantes al codo igualmente blancos, entre sus manos traía un paraguas a juego con su vestimenta y en la punta de este un orbe blanco.

-damas y caballeros, el pronóstico para hoy, ¡UNA TORMENTA DE CAOS Y DESTRUCCIÓN! -grito mientras con un movimiento del paraguas ocasiono que otra gran ráfaga de viento aventara los autos restantes ocasionando más explosiones por los mismos- ¡HAHAHAHA! -

Mientras reía a carcajadas, esta voló con una ráfaga de su propio poder, pero su vuelo no duro mucho ya que a las pocas cuadras un objeto choco con ella, haciéndola caer, pero esta logro caer suavemente y de pie al usar su paraguas como si fuera un paracaídas, furiosa busco el origen de su caída precipitada y lo encontró…

Un largo tubo plateado el cual llegaba hasta por arriba de los edificios y el cual había salido de la nada, el cual empezó a encogerse hasta no más de unos 40 cm, este era sujeto por un joven rubio vestido con un traje de felino negro, un cascabel al cuello y como cola el cinturón de su traje, entre sus cabellos rubios se podía ver una orejas de gato, mientras su rostro era cubierto por un antifaz que solo dejaba ver sus ojos los cuales eran completamente verdes siendo lo único diferente la circunferencia de la iris y la pupila y siendo esta última alargada como la de un gato.

-oye Mary Poppins, creo que te equivocaste de ciudad esto es parís-dijo divertido el chico mientras recargaba el tubo en su hombro derecho.

\- ¡NO SOY MARY POPPINS! -dijo enojada mientras le apuntaba con su paraguas- ¡SOY CLIMA TEMPESTUOSA! -dijo mientras le lanzaba un rayo de hielo desde la punta de su paraguas el cual esquivo con suma facilidad, pero este choco con un edificio el cual termino con una enorme placa de hielo en su costado.

-que tal Reine Des Glaces-dijo divertido solo para verla con un rostro de fastidio-que mal sentido del humor-

-Chat Noir, estas molestándome-dijo mientras con su paraguas usándolo cual palo de golf lanzo una ráfaga de viento el cual se convirtió en un enorme tornado que lo lanzo por los aires-demonios apunte mal, tenía que chocar con el muro de hielo y quebrarse esa cabezota-dijo frustrada al ver como el joven felino había salido volando más de la cuenta-demonios, tendré que ir por su anillo-dijo solo para tomar impulso y seguirlo.

* * *

=Mientras con Lady Bug=

Mientras seguía vigilando la entrada del hotel, sintió una fuerte corriente de viento que el hiso temblar.

-demonios, acaso ira a cambiar el clima-dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos-bueno parece que ya se van, solo espero que sea al aeropuer...-

)- ¡AAAAHHHH...! -(

Pero un curioso grito llamo su atención, y cuando Lady bug alzo la vista para ver que ocasionaba el grito.

)) kapowmmm ((

Sobre Lady Bug se encontraba Chat Noir con los ojos en espiral.

-demonios Chat quítate de encima-dijo adolorida la heroína apartándolo bruscamente.

\- hauuu! -dijo el joven felino al ser movido así-con razón dicen que el amor duele-dijo mientras se enderezaba y se estiraba con un sonoro sonar de huesos.

-que te pasa primero coqueteas, luego me asustas cuando estoy distraída, y ahora me envistes-regaño Lady bug al confundido felino.

-mi lady, pese que enserio me gustaría caerte encima-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, pero su expresión cambio y señalo hacia la dirección de donde venia-pero tenemos un problema con la hermana gótica de Mary Poppins-

Lady Bug al voltear en la dirección señalada vio en el cielo una enorme nube de tormenta con brillantes rayos siendo guiados por una persona con paraguas.

\- ¡UN AKUMA! -grito la heroína carmesí-porque no lo dijiste antes-le recriminó a Chat Noir quien solo encogía los hombros como respuesta.

-miren lo que encontró el gato, una sucia cucaracha-dijo burlona la villana en turno mientras flotaba sobre ellos-sabían porque no es bueno tener ningún conductor eléctrico entre las manos en una tormenta eléctrica-dijo mientras guiado por su paraguas un fuerte rayo cayó sobre ellos, y solo por milímetros estos lograron evadir el fulminante rayo.

Lady Bug Y Chat Noir cayeron a la calle logrando evadir los escombros que cayeron con ellos.

* * *

=Momentos Antes=

Se podía ver a Rin junto con Shura y Hibana salir del hotel mientras veían como rápidamente se nublaba y…

))) ¡KRAKA-BOUUUUUM! (((

Un fuerte rayo callo en el edificio frente a ellos desprendiendo escombros que cayeron por toda la calle y con ellos los héroes quienes aterrizaron de pie y dándoles la espalda a estos.

-'demonios, no podían haberse apurado a irse'-pensó Lady Bug, sabiendo quien estaba justo detrás de ella al verlos mientras caían-'si me ve de frente o si oye mi voz puede descubrirme'-pensó aterrada al recordar la advertencia de Tikki, de no acercársele a su profesora mientras estuviera trasformada.

\- ¡¡RÁPIDO VUELVAN DENTRO HAY UN AKUMATIZADO Y ES UN RIESGO QUE ESTÉN AFUERA!! -dijo Chat Noir al voltear hacia las personas en la calle las cuales siguieron la petición del héroe.

Lady Bug con el rabillo del ojo vio como su profesora y su grupo volvían dentro, sobre todo a aquel chico que era jalado del brazo para que entrara (Rin) y ver como este tenía una mirada de asombro como si fuera la primera vez que los viera, casi comparándola con la expresión de un niño pequeño...

* * *

=Dentro del Hotel Le Grand Paris=

Devuelta al lobby se podía ver a los trabajadores y turistas del hotel asustados y mientras se alejaban de la entrada, así como de los ventanales que daban de la calle los cuales se sacudían fuertemente como si se fueran a romper en cualquier momento por los fuertes vientos.

Mientras que Rin se encontraba confundiendo, había sido obligado a entrar de vuelta al hotel por Hibana quien lo jalo fuertemente y todavía lo sujetaba del brazo.

-oye que te pasa-recrimino Rin al soltarse del agarre de la peli rosa y sobarse el brazo-porque volvimos, quienes eran los payos en mallas-dijo fuertemente sin notar como llamaba la atención o las expresiones de las personas dentro del hotel le daban.

La mayoría de los turistas que llegaban a la ciudad luz, eran habitados de la actual amenaza que sufría está debido a los Akumas, el cual no era un secreto ya que las televisoras mundiales trasmitían las hazañas del dúo de héroes, incluso algunos turistas llegaban con las ilusiones de ver a los héroes en acción pese al riesgo que esto implicaba, lo cual, hacia ver más extraño a Rin, un joven "vacacionista" que parecía no lo supiera. 

-Rin cállate y escucha-dijo Shura seria viendo por encima del hombro de Rin las expresiones de las demás personas-primero, quítate el brazalete-dijo discreta viendo como algunas personas hablaban entre ellas y los señalaban.

Pero una vez que Rin se sacó el brazalete-bien escucha te lo íbamos a decir más tarde en la casa de Hibana-dijo en japones sin preocupación que alguien los escuchara o les entendiera-creo que tendremos que hacerlo ahora-

-en parís hay héroes-dijo Hibana en un japones fluido-la orden nos dio órdenes de no interferir, así que tú tampoco te entrometerás y no te meterás en problema, nuestro trabajo es y para el bien de la humanidad, eliminar cualquier cosa que venga de Gehenna a Assiah, ellos cuidan en la luz y nosotros en las sombras, así de fácil-dijo seria viendo a Rin quien asintió al comprender, pero aun con dudas en su rostro.

-espera y porque no lo sabía digo, acaso Francia lo mantiene en secreto-pregunto confuso siendo callado por la mano de Shura.

-te lo explicaremos más tarde-dijo la peli roja-pero si, parece que Shiro no quería que lo supieras, la causa la desconozco-comento tranquila, mientras Hibana le señalaba su muñeca indicando que se volviera a poner el brazalete-así que ya estas advertido, vengan esperemos a que esto pase o veamos si hay otra salida-

Sin notarlo cierta joven estudiante castaña_rojiza había oído a medias la conversación, mientras se encontraba pegada a la ventana gravando todo el combate en su celular con su celular, aunque claro no había conseguido buenas tomas por intentar oír la plática en otro idioma el cual no entendió.

Pero cuando vio a su profesora y a su amiga alejarse para hablar con una empleada decidió actuar...

Sin pensarlo se le acercó al distraído Rin quien tenía a Kuro en sus brazos y veía a las dos mujeres hablar con la empleada, mientras en su mente formulaba mil preguntas y quienes podrían tener las respuestas de estas.

-hola de nuevo-dijo Alya en un susurro ligeramente ansiosa, mientras que Rin al voltear para ver quien le hablaba, tuvo que dar unos pasaos hacia atrás ya que se topó con el rostro emocionado de Alya muy cerca del suyo- ¡Rin!, ¿verdad? -dijo mientras le extendía la mano en un saludo amigable.

-este, hola si soy Rin, Okomura Rin-dijo un poco incomodo por la mirada que le daba Alya-tu eres la de...-

-si la del restaurante-dijo rápido viendo como este parecía alejarse de ella, precaución quizás-me llamo Alya Césaire un gusto-

-cierto, eres alumna de Hibana-dijo rápido Rin quien recordó lo sucedido hace un rato

-claro-dijo un poco sorprendida que ocupara el nombre de su profesora tan a la ligera, todas las personas que conociera un poco a la mujer sabrían que algo que odiaba era la informalidad, y aquí estaba un chico que le hablaba de ella por su nombre-acaso, ¡eres acaso pariente de la profesora Purinsesu! -pregunto buscando cualquier información que pudiera alargar la plática.

-no, de hecho, la conocí hoy-dijo como si nada, asombrando más a Alya-sí, ella es amiga de Shura-dijo mientras señalaba a la peli roja quien se encontraba con Hibana.

\- ¿o y ella es tu hermana? -pregunto mientras sin fijarse como acomodaba un mechón de cabello en una forma coqueta.

-que, no ella es mi...-dijo, pero Rin callo antes de decir algo que le daría problemas, mientras Alya parecía de piedra, acaso era que Rose tenía razón-…mi tutora-dijo rápidamente sin fijarse como parecía que el corazón de la chica volvía a latir.

-oye, ven conmigo-dijo en un momento de valentía tomaba la mano de Rin y lo jalaba a las escaleras, mientras que Hibana y Shura regresaban al lugar donde habían dejado Rin para toparse con la sorpresa que este ya no se encontraba ahí.

* * *

Tras subir por las escaleras y entrar en pasillo que dejaba ver la calle frente al hotel, Alya dejo de sujetar a Rin.

-aquí tendremos una mejor vista segura del combate, no te parece-dijo Alya mientras le guiñaba el ojo y empezaba a grabar nuevamente la pelea de Lady Bug y Chat Noir contra la villana-o por cierto gracias por salvarme ayer, luego te devuelvo la sudadera-

-de nada-contesto Rin por inercia mientras se asomaba por la ventana-y des cui...-reacciono Rin demasiado tarde, al voltear a ver a la joven francesa, pudo ver como esta tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le apuntaba con la cámara de su celular.

-lo sabía eras tú el de ayer-dijo emocionada-y ni siquiera lo negaste-dijo emocionada al no entender el rostro sin expresión/shock de Rin-así que, ¿el nuevo héroe de parís?, dime acaso esperas hacer tu gran primera entrada-dijo mientras acercaba el móvil al rostro de Rin, pero al notar la mirada de fastidio de este-o perdona demasiado cerca-dijo mientras recuperaba su distancia y ocultaba su sonrojo con el celular, pero no tanto por si intentaba huir de la entrevista.

-yo, yo no sé de qué estás hablando-dijo mientras volteaba el rostro intentando quitarse el lente de la cara.

-vamos no seas tímido-dijo Alya-ayer no actuaste así, y deduzco que no tienes un traje-dijo mientras sonreía-digo, no es como si quisiera gravarte mientras te lo pones…, no es que quiera verte desnudo o algo parecido-dijo sonrojada y un poco nerviosa por lo que había dicho-bueno ya se que eres muy fuerte y por lo que deduzco el pequeño gatito en tus brazos, es aquel enorme felino de anoche-dijo rápidamente cambiando el tema de sus preguntas, mientras ahora era Kuro quien estaba bajo el lente-acaso es que...-antes que pudiera terminar su respuesta un fue empujada por Rin quien se le lanzo encima mientras los cristales de las ventanas estallaban por una potente onda de viento del combate de afuera.

Alya no podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar en cuestión de segundos, el joven frente a ella se le había lanzado encima tirándola al suelo, mientras las ventanas cedían por la potencia del viento, asombrada por la velocidad de reacción de Rin, pero esto habían quedado en segundo plano, ya que Rin estaba sobre ella y su cara estaba sobre sus...

El ojo de Rin estaba completamente abierto, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo, por donde estaba y lo que sentía dos mullidas y cálidas almohadas con un agradable olor a frutos, rápidamente Rin se apartó de la chica quien simplemente se enderezo, quedando sentada en el frio suelo, con unos mechones sobre su rostro y sus anteojos brillaban sin dejar ver sus ojos, retrocedió hasta llegar a la pared y ocupándola de apoyo se paró mientras Alya seguía sentaba en el suelo, dándole muy mala espina, pero lo que realmente helo su sangre fue oír unos pasos de la escalera cercana.

\- 'demonios' -pensó aterrado el Okomura, por un lado, la furia de una chica que lo acusaría de un comportamiento inapropiado y por otro el enojo de Shura y Hibana, sobre todo Hibana por agredir a su alumna.

-NYA.. NYYAAA.../'Rin, mira afuera' -grito Kuro quien estaba asomándose por la ventana, y justo cuando llegaban Shura y Hibana por las escaleras.

\- ¡RIN! -gritaron las 2 mujeres mayores mientras veían al joven Okomura saltar por la ventana seguido por Kuro, dejando a las tres damas asombras por dicha acción...

* * *

=Mientras fuera del del Hotel Le Grand Paris=

Lady Bug con el rabillo del ojo vio como su profesora y su grupo volvían dentro, sobre todo a aquel chico que jalo del brazo para que entrara, una vez que la calle estuvo despejada dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- 'al menos no tendré que preocuparme que sea Akumatizado por el momento' -pensó tranquila Lady Bug ya que jamás ha habido dos Akumas al mismo tiempo.

-listo, civiles a salvo-dijo el héroe felino-y cuál es el plan, Mi Lady-pregunto Chat Noir quien se puso a lado de Lady Bug.

-El plan es...-le contesto Lady Bug pero esta fue interrumpida

\- ¡El PLAN ES SER ELECTROCUTADOS! -Grito Clima Tormentosa, mientras barias ráfagas de rayos fueron lanzados y guiados por su paraguas hacia ellos, pero rápidamente estos saltaron en direcciones opuestas evadiendo los rayos que caían.

Clima Tormentosa bajo hasta el lugar donde habían caído los rayos con una ampla sonrisa en su rostro, rápidamente Chat Noir salto hacia ella con su bastón en mano y cual espada lanzo el primer golpe, pero la Akumatizada bloqueo el golpe con su paraguas y cual florete lanzo una estocada al este mago del héroe felino pero, este logro alejarse antes que lo tocara pero no conto que al instante que eludió el golpe del orbe blanco fue lanzado un rayo congelante rosándolo apenas en el costado dejando una helada sensación de entumecimiento y listo para el golpe de gracia, pero el paraguas fue sujeto por el Yoyo de Lady Bug quien evito que esta lanzara el segundo golpe a su compañero.

-oye, recuerda que somos dos-dijo Lady Bug mientras sujetaba firme su cuerda del Yoyo, evitando que lanzara el golpe, pero Clima Tormentosa solo sonrió y ocupando su fuerza en su contra lanzo una ráfaga de viento hacia ella lo cual la lanzo a unos metros hacia atrás

Lady Bug logro caer de pie, pero con su equilibrio perdido Clima Tormentosa se lanzó sobre ella, mientras la energía se acumulaba sobre el orbe del paraguas.

\- ¡Y EL CLIMA PARA HOY UNA LLUBIA DE GRANIZO EXTRA GRANDE! -dijo mientras señalaba las nubes de tormenta sobre parís, estas cambiaban de color de su usual color negruzco a uno más azulino.

-Mi Lady cuidado-grito el felino héroe mientras aun entumecido evadía los enormes trozos de hielo que caían cual flechas sobre aquella zona de la ciudad.

\- ¡DEMONIOS! -dijo Lady Bug quien evadía las bolas de hielo y evitaba las estocadas del paraguas de Clima Tormentosa.

-que paso cucaracha colorada-dijo burlona la villana viendo como bailaba Lady Bug a su ritmo-que paso, no puedes con algo tan simple como un día de granizo-dijo divertida mientras empezaba a arrinconar a Lady Bug.

-oye no acaparase toda la diversión-dijo Chat Noir quien lanzo un rápido golpe a Clima Tormentosa alejándola de Lady Bug-que dices Mi Lady, si ahora bailas conmigo-dijo coqueto mientras le sonreía. 

Pero esta solo lanzo su Yoyo hacia arriba y caía pesadamente sobre la cabeza del felino héroe quien solo se quejó-Chat ponte serio-dijo en un tono desaprobatorio-además como te cientos-dijo lo último un poco más preocupada al ver el costado de su compañero estaba ligeramente blanquecino.

-estoy bien descuida-dijo Chat mientras daba unos saltos como si hiciera calistenia-solo que acabando de aquí iré directo a meterme a un jacuzzi-dijo mientras se frotaba la parte congelada mientras con una sonrisa sugerente y moviendo los ojos muy coquetamente-que dices bugaboo, no quieres venir conmigo-dijo haciendo que Lady Bug solamente suspirada.

Pero antes que Lady Bug pudiera reprenderlo sintió una corriente de aire y al ver hacia Clima Tormentosa quien señalaba con su paraguas al cielo donde se estaba formando un enorme tornado que empezaba a jalar los coches cercanos a su interior.

-cuidado-grito mientras un coche voló hacia ellos y casi los aplastaba, logrando evadirlo vieron como uno tras otro los coches eran lanzados por los aires y re dirigidos hacia ellos-tenemos que encontrar el modo de quitarle ese paraguas-dijo mientras evadía otro coche.

-que dices Mi Lady ora de un amuleto encantado-dijo Chat mientras evadía una motoneta.

-no, si lo uso ahora talvez salga volando-contesto Lady Bug mientras notaba como los autos dejaban de caer. 

Pero cuando los 2 héroes voltearon a ver hacia arriba, el tornado el cual ya no estaba, en su lugar había una enorme rueda formada de viento el cual tenía escombros que tomaban más y más impulso y con un movimiento de muñeca, este fue guiado hacia ellos en forma de un potente ventarrón, que entro entre los edificios, destrozando ventanas y lanzando escombros y los choches hacía varias cuadras, pero con ayuda de su Yoyo lograron entrar en un edificio cercano evitando salir volando.

Cuando la fuerte oleada de viento seso estos volvieron a la calle para verla libre de cualquier signo de basura o de autos, algunos habían sido incrustados en los edificios aledaños.

Clima Tormentosa se encontraba en medio de la calle con una sonrisa burlona, al saber el poder que tenía, era imparable como la naturaleza misma-que pasa héroes de paquotilla no pueden con unas corrientes de aire-dijo altanera, mientras jugaba con su paraguas.

Pero antes que pudieran moverse para confrontarla...

)))) - ¡¡¡AYUDAAA...!!! - ((((

Un fuerte grito llamo la atención de los héroes, atrás de ellos frente del gran hotel se podía ver un auto incrustado a unos cuantos pisos arriba del edificio, y dentro de este se podía ver a una mujer en él ha ciento del conductor y una pequeña figura en él haciendo de atrás la cual gritaba por auxilio.

-valla, valla, valla, que aran, vendrán por mi o salvaran a esa inocente mujer y su vástago-dijo mientras en pesaba a girar su paraguas por el mango mientras el orbe de la punta empezaba a brillar amenazadoramente.

-¡¡Lucky Charm!!-grito rápidamente Lady Bug mientras veía como el auto se tambaleaba lentamente hacia atrás, esperando conseguir algo que les diera ventaja y salvaba a las personas dentro del vehículo, pero...

)) SKLAASHH¡¡...KLANNK!!...CRASHH!! ((

-Ubss!, ahh..., creo que se tardaron en decidir-dijo Clima Tormentosa con una sonrisa divertida, mientras algo llamo su atención, así como la de los héroes, una enorme silueta cuadrúpeda aterrizaba ligeramente a unos escasos metros del vehículo destrozado acompañado de una silueta humana.

* * *

=Pov Lady Bug=

No podía creer lo que veía, por primera vez desde que obtuve el Miraculous de la Mariquita había fracasado defendiendo a los inocentes de los Akumas, o al menos eso creí, al ver como el auto caía a la calle, pero ese destello azul...

En un segundo de distracción para invocar el Amuleto Encantado y eso pasaba, pero al ver esa enorme criatura y al joven a su lado, lo que vi me había pasmado es que Tikki tenía razón o.

Al sentir el pequeño objeto en mis manos y levantar la mirada de vuelta al joven, no podía creerlo...Puntos.

= Fin Pov=

* * *

-oye pequeña estas bien-dijo aquella persona a la espalda del enorme ser...

* * *

=Flash Back/Pov auto=

La pequeña dentro del auto temblaba de miedo al ver donde se encontraban, su mama apenas había ido a recogerla de con su niñera y tras oír en el radio que había un Akuma su mama, decidió detenerse y buscar la zona de riesgo para evitarla, pero de repente el vehículo empezó a moverse bruscamente y ser levantados del suelo solo para empezar a girar junto con otros autos.

-Manon quédate sentada, y ponte el cinturón-dijo su madre quien con miedo obedeció, la mujer al ver el rostro aterrado de su hija por el retro visor esta le sonrió-descuida estaremos bien-le aseguro la mujer a su hija-y sabes porque-pregunto ganándose un movimiento de negación de parte de Manon-porque Chat Noir y Lady Bug nos salvaran-dijo queriendo creerse sus propias palabras.

Tras empezar a marearse por los giros, fueron lanzados cual pelota de baseball hacia una calle, y en un instante el coche choco contra una pared de un edificio, pero en el proceso, la mujer golpeo su cabeza con el volante pese a traer el cinturón de seguridad, dejándola confundida y con un corte sangrante sobre sus ojos, pero para su alivio su hija parecía estar bien.

Pero la niña al ver a su madre sangrando se asustó-¡kyaaaaa..., MAMA!!-grito Manon quien rápidamente se quitó el cinturón y se acercó a su madre sin fijarse como el auto medio enterrado en el edificio se movía por sus acciones, al ver como su mama solo se movía como adormilada se tranquilizó un poco y cuando se asomó la ventana vio a sus héroes favoritos quienes estaban con una chica gótica que sin duda era la villana-¡¡¡AYUDAAA...!!!-

Con los movimientos de Manon el auto empezó a moverse hacia atrás y empezando a desprenderse del edificio y... 

)) CRAACK!!((

El coche se desprendió y callo...

)) SKLAASHH¡¡...KLANNK!!((

En un instante y tras un fuerte destello azul y un sonoro y vibrante sonido metálico el vehículo se abrió a lo largo en un fino corte, y una enorme silueta lo atravesó el vehículo rebanado por donde había sido dividido y…

))) CRASH!!(((

EL auto callo pesadamente, pero sin nadie dentro...

=Fin Flash Back/Pov=

* * *

=Flash Back=

-NYA.. NYYAAA.../'Rin, mira afuera' -grito Kuro quien estaba asomándose por la ventana, Rin al ver por la misma ventana que su felino amigo vio como un auto que se encontraba incrustado en el edificio del frente empezaba a caerse, no es que fuera su problema o algo así, pero...

))) -¡¡¡AYUDAAA...!!!- (((

AL ver aquella pequeña silueta sus piernas se movieron por sí solas, salto por la ventana seguido por Kuro quien cayó en su hombro mientras oía las voces de Shura y Hibana gritar su nombre, y sin pensarlo corrió hacia el edificio, mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia su manga izquierda como si buscara algo.

De la manga emergió su mano la cual sostenía la funda de la Kurikara, con ayuda de su mano izquierda sujeto la funda azulina, mientras con la derecha tomaba la empuñadura, y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca la desenfundo...

)) CRAACK!!((

Rin la desenfundo mientras el auto caía sobre él y su cuerpo era envuelto en una fina capa de flamas azules con dos llamas más remarcadas por encima de su cabeza, y con un certero movimiento lanzo una cuchilla hecha de sus flamas concentradas y comprimidas.

)) SKLAASHH¡¡...KLANNK!!((

Partiendo el coche por la mitad, mientras que Kuro quien se había quedado en el hombro de Rin salto al vehículo mientras se habría a la mitad, este amplio su tamaño y con la ayuda de sus colas pudo tomar a la niña, mientras con su pata delantera había tomado a la mujer semi consiente, mientras se apoyaba con sus patas traseras sobre la pared del edificio para impulsarse hacia atrás, logrando acomodar a ambas en su lomo antes de caer suavemente.

))) CRASH!!(((

EL auto callo pesadamente, pero sin nadie dentro, mientras Rin enfundaba la Kurikara apagando sus llamas, pero sin volver a esconder la funda.

=Fin Flash Back=

* * *

Nadie podía creer lo que veían por una parte estaban Shura, Hibana y Alya quienes las dos primeras tenían una cara de fastidio y enojo, ya que, a palabras más simples y clásica, "Lo primero que te decimos, Lo primero que haces ¬¬", mientras que por su parte Alya quien seguía con su sonrojo no podía creer lo que veía...

Confirmaba sus sospechas que el felino cambiaba de tamaño y la segunda sin duda era que había muchos misterios que rodeaban a Rin.

Por su parte estaba Lady Bug, quien reconoció a la niña sobre el lomo del enorme felino, mientras veía el amuleto encantado en su mano, el cual era una especie de broche con forma de un corazón o escudo divido en 4 secciones de color rojo y azul, en medio se podía apreciar una cruz y sobre saliendo del escudo un casco medieval, al extremo contrario tenía una larga punta.

Por su parte Chat Noir, no podía dejar de ver al enorme ser con una sola idea en mente, "quiero subirme también", imaginándose a si mismo ocupando al enorme felino como montura, mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio.

La cara de la Akumatizada era estupefacta..., Sobre su rostro aparecía una delgada línea purpura brillante en forma de mariposa.

Mientras que en un lugar sombrío se podía ver a un hombre con una máscara de temática de mariposa con el mismo rostro de su actual sirviente...

* * *

=Con Rin=

-oye pequeña estas bien-pregunto Rin a la niña que tenia los ojos cerrados y que sujetar con todas sus fuerzas el pelaje de Kuro.

Lentamente ella abrió los ojos y vio una gran cantidad de pelaje oscuro y una cálida sensación bajo ella acusada por el calor corporal del felino, al voltear hacia la persona que le hablaba vio a Rin confundida.

-...-sin saber que decir la pequeña niña castaña solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía en que esta o en quien estaba subida, al sentir una fuerte vibración/ronroneo se encogió de hombros un poco asustada, pero pudo apreciar mejor sobre que estaba, un enorme gato negro la cual había volteado su cabeza para verla con sus enormes ojos- ¡wau...! -

Un que dijo detrás de la niña llamo la atención de Rin, mientras se acercaba más a Kuro para ver a la mujer recostaba sobre el lomo de su amigo, a su nariz llegaba un ligero olor a sangre, pero por suerte era muy leve, lo cual era buena señal para ella.

-bien hecho Kuro, ahora baja un poco quieres-pidió Rin mientras Kuro obedecía y se echaba suavemente para que pudiera tomar a la niña quien veía fascinada a Rin quien le había hablado al enorme gato, y el cual había obedecido su orden, una vez abajo vio como con cuidado tomaba a su madre para la bajaba con cuidado.

-qu..e, paso-dijo mujer todavía confundida por la contusión por el golpe, mientras intentaba recordar lo sucedido-m..mi hija...-dijo mientras buscaba por todas partes a la niña, pero un jalón en su mano la hiso reaccionar, al bajar la mirada vio a su hija quien le había tomado de la mano.

-Kuro ayúdalas a llegar hasta la entrada-dijo Rin señalando la entrada del Hotel, mientras paraba a la mujer quien no soltaba la mano de su hija -bien apóyese sobre Kuro-indico Rin mientras esta empezaba a caminar lentamente guiada por Kuro, pero él no quitaba la vista al trio lejano esperado algún movimiento en su contra mientras servía como guarda espaldas.

Pero en un rápido movimiento salto sobre Kuro, mientras lo ocupaba como apoyo para saltar más alto y con una rápida desenvainada saco la Kurikara de su funda y lanzo un corte hacia el frente bloqueando un potente rayo de hielo el cual solo dejo un rastro de escarcha en el pavimento, mientras con el rabillo del ojo veía como una empleada se había acercado a ayudar a la mujer y a la niña guiándolos adentro con un ligero temblor y miedo por el enorme felino y por él…

\- 'típico' -pensó Rin mientras regresaba su vista hacia el frente viendo como los dos héroes habían sido evadidos y la villana había lanzado el ataque.

* * *

=...=

En un parpadeo la akumatizada les había lanzado una ráfaga de viento el cual solo había sido una distracción, un movimiento para distraerlos mientras los evadía y se lanzaba hacia un lado y lanzaba un rayo de hielo hacia aquel joven y al enorme felino.

Chat Noir al ver a la akumatizada atacaba al joven que había salvado a la niña y a su madre se llenó de furia y arremetió contra Clima Tormentosa lanzando un fuerte golpe con su bastón, pero está bloque el golpe con una patada de campana desviándolo al suelo.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia, sin duda alguna su nuevo enemigo por órdenes de su manipulador, para eliminarlo antes que se volviera una amenaza, mientras lanzaba una nueva ráfaga de rayos de hielo hacia Rin, quien con ayuda de Kuro logro evitarlos.

\- ¡OYE GOTHLOLI!, qué demonios crees que haces-dijo Rin irritado por el ataque repentino.

\- ¿flamitas acaso vienes a apoyar a Lady Bug y a Chat Noir? -dijo Clima Tormentosa sin quitarle la vista a Rin sin saber cómo Chat Noir se le acercaba por detrás listo para atacarla.

\- ¿quiénes? -pregunto Rin confundiendo por los curiosos nombres, haciendo que tanto Chat Noir y Lady Bug, así como Clima Tormentosa lo vieran confundidos.

\- ¡oye enserio no sabes quién soy! -pregunto ofendido Chat Noir mientras se asomaba por detrás de la villana.

Clima Tormentosa al verle tan cerca, lanzo un golpe que lo hiso retroceder.

-oye, apenas llegue anoche a la ciudad y... -le dijo Rin al felino héroe, pero fue interrumpido por una potente ráfaga de viento que lo empujo unos cuantos metros.

Clima Tormentosa aumento la potencia del viento, pero este logro enterrar a Kurikara en el pavimento evitando ser lanzado por los aires, aunque a Rin le era difícil sujetarse de la empuñadura o de respirar debido a la potencia.

-no me importa, creo de verdad serás una amenaza para mi señor Hawk Moth, si no te detengo a tiempo-dijo acercándosele a Rin mientras la potente ráfaga de viento no se detenía, pero de repente, esta fue golpeada por una enorme cabeza con dos cuernos aventándola hacia una pared de un edificio cercano, dejándola confundida por un momento.

-gracias Kuro-dijo Rin pudiendo respirar nuevamente y levantarse justo cuando iba a guardar a Kurikara, vio como Kuro movía la cabeza negativamente deteniendo dicha acción confiando en su amigo.

-oye, tu amigo es genial-dijo una voz cercana a él, Rin al voltear hacia quien le hablaba, vio al héroe felino quien veía a Kuro con estrellas en los ojos.

\- 'gracias' -dijo Kuro con un tono de alegre por el cumplido del humano felino.

\- ¡y habla! -dijo aún más emocionado Chat Noir al oírlo hablar, mientras Rin hacia una cara fastidio, por el actuar del héroe, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

-espera, ¿lo entiendes? -pregunto asombrado Rin, al parecer no era el único que podía entender a Kuro y quizás también a los demás demonios.

\- ¿que no debería? -volvía a preguntar Chat Noir confundido, que acaso no estaba hablando lengua humana el enorme gato.

-...mmm…-pero Rin no supo cómo contestar.

-oye que haces perdiendo el tiempo-dijo una voz a lado de Chat Noir.

-oh, perdón Mi Lady solo hablaba con-contesto el héroe felino mientras se volteaba para ver a Lady Bug escusándose-mmm… el elfo en llamas-dijo volviendo a ver a Rin apodándole por sus largas orejas, así como el hecho que no sabían como llamarlo.

-oh, disculpa por interrumpir tus vacaciones-dijo lo más amable y discreta mente posible Lady Bug.

\- ¿vacaciones? -contesto Rin confundido, porque pensarían que estaba de vacaciones, pero antes que pudiera corregirla.

-claro eso explica por qué no nos conoces y por qué no te aviamos visto-dijo Chat Noir, mientras golpeaba su puño sobre su palma como señal de entendimiento, mientras Rin decidía que no era necesario sacarlos de su error.

-crees que nos puedas apoyarnos contra ella-dijo Lady Bug quien veía con el rabillo el emblema en el cuello del gato el cual tenía la misma forma que el amuleto encastado en su mano.

Rin quien discretamente veía a acierta ventana donde solo podía ver 2 siluetas femeninas rodeadas de un aura aterradora haciendo que por su nuca callera una gota de sudor-si porque no-dijo resignado, después de todo ya estaba bastante involucrado, y no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ser arrastrado a involucrarse en cosas ajenas.

-solo no la ballas a matar-dijo Lady Bug mientras veía la catana en la mano de Rin y con cierto tono de voz que molesto a Rin por algún motivo.

-oye, por cierto, como pasaste tu espada por la aduana-pregunto interesado Chat Noir mientras se acercaba a Lady Bug, poniendo nervioso al pelinegro por no saber que contestar.

-Chat concéntrate-regaño la heroína rojiza a su compañero-pero enserio solo no la apuñales es una víctima-volvió a remarcar Lady Bug mientras veía como Clima Tormentosa se recuperaba del golpe.

-solo tenemos que destruir su paraguas y todo acabara-remarco Chat Noir mientras se ponía a la izquierda de Lady Bug.

-Kuro, hombro-dijo Rin mientras imitaba la acción del héroe felino y se ponía a la derecha de Lady Bug y Kuro tras una bola de humo este había tomado el tamaño de un felino común y se subía a su hombro.

-genial y es fácil de trasportar-dijo asombrado Chat Noir, mientras Lady Bug ocultaba su asombro por dicha habilidad del felino-oye donde consigo uno para mí-pero al oír el comentario de su compañero solo pudo soltar un suspiro dejando atrás su asombro. 

\- ¡NO SOY UNA MASCOTA REMEDO DE GATO! -grito Kuro ofendido, pero una voz frente a ellos llamo su atención.

-demonios esa cosa tiene la cabeza dura-dijo Clima Tormentosa un poco mareada mientras se reincorporaba.

Sin dudar Lady Bug tomo su Yoyo y lo empezó a girar, mientras los dos chicos a su lado se ponían en una posición de combate listos para atacar.

-bien en marcha-ordeno Lady Bug mientras los tres se lanzaban hacia la akumatizada.

El primero en atacar fue Chat Noir quien, con la ayuda de su bastón, se impulsó para lanzar una pata voladora, pero Clima Tormentosa logro esquivarla y con la ayuda de su sombrilla bloqueo el puño de Rin el cual le lanzo al verla distraída, paridamente con el lomo de la Kurikara lanzo un rápido golpe a su vientre haciéndola retroceder adolorida. 

Lady Bug aprovechando el momento lanzo su Yoyo listo para tomar el paraguas, pero esta lo bloqueo con una corriente de viento lográndolo desviar, Chat y Rin se vieron como si compartieran los detalles de un plan.

Rápidamente los dos Jóvenes se lanzaron en hacia la Akumatizada quien al ver como ambos se preparaban para lanzar un golpe de diferentes direcciones con sus armas, rápidamente esta se elevó evadiéndolos, haciendo que sus armas chocaran, pero esta fue recibida con una patada descendente de Lady Bug que sin duda fue muy fuerte, pero esta no cayó al suelo.

\- ¿en serio?, creen que eso servirá para derivarme-dijo burlona mientras veía a los jóvenes bajo ella con superioridad.

-ni como distracción-dijo Lady Bug mientras, Rin pasaba la catana por detrás de su cabeza acentuando que algo faltaba.

-Kuro-exclamo Rin con una sonrisa, Clima Tormentosa al sentir como algo se removía en su espalda, rápidamente intento quitarse al gato de encima, pero el Yoyo de Lady Bug se enredó en su paraguas sin notarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Desesperada intento salir volando, pero Kuro aumento su tamaño rápidamente haciendo que Clima Tormentosa callera por el peso extra, mientras soltara el paraguas.

\- ¡Cataclismo! -Grito Chat Noir mientras su mano derecha era rodeada por unas partículas oscuras y atrapaba el paraguas deterioro dándolo, con un ligero apretón de esté se despedazo y de los pedazos del paraguas surgió una pequeña mariposa oscura.

Kuro regresaba a su tamaño normal mientras caía con la akumatizada, sin poderlo evitar Rin los atrapo ágilmente antes que tocaran el suelo.

La pequeña mariposa empezó a alejarse pero fue rápidamente capturada por el Yoyo rojo, mientras Lady Bug gritaba-¡Yo te libero del mal!-y una vez liberado la pequeña mariposa ahora blanca, Clima Tormentosa era cubierta por una sustancia oscura.

Rin al ver esto casi la suelto, pero esta sustancia rápidamente desapareció dejando en su lugar a una joven rubia con dos coletas y de tes clara, quien ahora portaba un vestido azul celeste.

Esta confundida volteo a todas partes intentando identificar donde estaba, para acto seguido ver que se encontraba en los brazos de un joven con una expresión muy espeluznante, sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de su fleco a causa de sus llamas sobre su cabeza, dejándole ver como su iris azulino brillaba haciéndolo parecer más intimidante, así como el seño fruncido y el hecho que podía ver unos colmillos muy remarcados entre sus dientes.

\- nyáaa/'das miedo' -dijo Kuro desde el suelo, haciendo que Rin se sonrojara, confundiendo a la rubia en sus brazos

-Aurore-dijo Lady Bug asombrada, llamando la atención de todos-digo, tu nombre es Aurore Beauréal, estas participando en el concurso para ser la nueva chica del clima-rápidamente intentando quitarle relevancia el hecho que la conocía.

-claro junto con Mireille Caquet-afirmo Chat Noir

Rin sin entender mucho bajo a la ahora rubia quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mano del joven pasar por sus piernas desnudas.

-y muchas gracias por tu ayuda flamitas-dijo Lady Bug a Rin, ganándose una ligera afirmación con la cabeza.

-amigo un gusto, me despido Mi Lady tengo el tiempo encima-dijo Chat Noir mientras se alejaba rápidamente, mientras rápidamente Rin aprovecho que ambas chicas voltearon para ver al felino irse, para copiar su acción y regresar a aquel piso del hotel antes que enviaran las víboras de Shura por él.

Lady Bug y Aurore, notaron tanto la ausencia del joven en llamas y su curioso compañero, pero Lady Bug noto como un brillo azul se apagaba en una ventana del hotel Le Grand sabiendo donde estaba, pero Aurore la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-adivinare fui akumatizada-dijo Aurore apenada, ganándose una afirmación de la heroína parisina

-descuida, a cualquiera le puede suceder-dijo animando a su compañera del colegio- ¡Mireille gano! -pregunto mientras veía como Aurore solo bajaba la cabeza, confirmándolo-sabes creo que hay otras formas de convertirte en una actriz-dijo mientras veía el amuleto en su mano y respiraba fuertemente para-¡Miraculous Lady bug!-grito mientras lanzaba aquel broche al cielo y liberaba una fuerte onda de energía seguida por un enjambre de mariquitas que empezaron a reparar todos los desperfectos ocasionados en su combate.

Para acto seguido salir del lugar columpiándose, y dejar a Aurore muy pensativa, así como confundida, sobre todo por el hecho que solo muy pocas personas sabían por qué había entrado en la competencia en primer lugar.

* * *

=Mientras Rin=

Mientras el felino héroe se marchaba, Rin rápidamente se alejó de las dos chicas, sabia en los problemas en los que estaba, y haciendo alarde de su velocidad se dirigió hacia el hotel, con cierta facilidad entro por la ventada de la que había salido, mientras enfundaba a Kurikara apagando así sus llamas recuperando su forma humana.

Pero al poner el primer pie dentro pudo sentir el instinto asesino que inundaba el pasillo, frente a él se encontraban Alya quien tenía una expresión de emoción, queriendo lanzarle miles de preguntas que tenía, sin fijarse las tenebrosas expresiones que tenían Shura y Hibana.

Pero antes que pudiera defenderse o escusarse, un enjambre de mariquitas paso reparando todo, regresándolo como se supone que tenía que estar, sobra decir que Shura y Rin se sorprendieron, pero parecía que Alya y Hibana estaban muy tranquilas o quizás acostumbradas a esto.

-Shura, por favor-dijo Hibana llamando la atención de Alya y Rin mientras que la primera se volteaba para ver qué cosa asombrosa pasaría ahora y el cómo estaba relacionada su estricta profesora en todo esto, pero lo único que vio fue dos amarillentos ojos que parecían emanar una curiosa luz amarilla, para acto seguido caer nuevamente inconsciente.

En las manos de Shura se podía ver una curiosa criatura rosada semejante a una salamandra de ojos saltones y amarillos.

-Rin, te lo vuelvo a decir y será la última vez-dijo Hibana seria y fría-si la orden da una orden, se ara-dijo seria mientras pasaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Alya-si vuelves a desobedecerme, juro que desearas que Arthur te haiga matado-dijo tan amenazadoramente que Rin solo asintió desesperadamente esperando no volver a sentir esa sensación nuevamente-bien, teniendo eso claro, tu castigo será puesto una vez lleguemos a mi casa-

-prepárate para el infierno-dijo Shura quien acariciaba a la pequeña lagartija, el cual parecía gozar por el toque de la peli roja-iré a encargarme de los de abajo-dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras al lobby.

Rin solo desvió la mirada mientras resoplaba-no podía dejar que se lastimara esa niña-dijo Rin en un susurro casi inaudible mientras tomaba a Kuro entre sus brazos, pero este fue captado por Hibana fácilmente.

-sé que no-contesto la peli rosa con un tono comprensible, mientras veía por la ventana como la heroína se alejaba-eres igual que Shiro, sabes-mientras de su cinturón sacaba una llave y se dirigía a la puerta más cercana, y como si esta fuera la llave de aquella puerta la abrió.

-listo, todos han olvidado lo ocurrido-dijo Shura quien regresaba con las maletas y entraba en aquella habitación, en la cual se podía ver una sala con algunas fotos, una pantalla en la pared y unos sillones.

-bien adentro, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-dijo Hibana mientras dejaba entrar a Rin para después entrar ella y cerrar la puerta en un sonoro golpe.

El pasillo había quedado en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Alya empezó emitir uno quejidos signos de que había vuelto en sí, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza un poco adolorida.

-demonios que me paso-se dijo confundida mientras sentía que su cabeza punzaba-eh, donde estoy-menciono mientras notaba el lugar en el que se encontraba, reconociéndolo como un pasillo del hotel Le Grand -lo último que recuerdo era que estaba en el lobby y.…-dijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza al sentir como aumentaba el dolor.

Alya sin saber muy bien que hacía, se levantó y llevo su mano a su bolsillo buscando su celular, pero esta no encontró, desesperada lo busco por todas partes con la vista, hasta que noto como este estaba debajo de una mesa en el cual sostenía un jarrón con flores, sin darle mucha importancia esta lo tomo y lo guardo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras aun confundida.

Al llegar al lobby noto como todas las personas se veían aturdidas, sin entender bien que paso esta que salió del hotel...

* * *

=Con Lady Bug=

La gran heroína de parís se columpio hasta un edificio con escaleras para incendios, en donde se detuvo a descansar, mientras sus pendientes soltaban un pitido, para acto seguido ser cubierta de un aura rojiza regresando a portar su uniforme escolar, mientras frente a Marinette aparecía Tikki completamente exhausta, la cual aterrizo sobre las manos de la joven parisina.

\- 'acaso el chico te ataco' -pregunto exhausta la pequeña criatura mientras Marinette le entregaba un macaron de su bolsa, y esta se lo comía desesperada.

-no, de hecho, ubo un Akuma-dijo tranquila mientras veía a Tikki devorar el pastelillo-y él nos ayudó-dijo con un tono tímido sin saber cómo reaccionaría.

\- '¡¿QUEEE?!' -grito con tanta fuerza Tikki asombrando a Marinette por la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones- 'PORQUE HICISTE ESO' -recrimino a la joven frente a ella.

-el Lucky Charm apareció un broche, uno que traía al gato del chico y no solo eso, también era marcado por este-explico Marinette mientras Tikki solo soltaba un suspiro.

\- 'y averiguaste algo' -pregunto resignada esperando la respuesta de la adolescente.

-sí, estaba de vacaciones-exclamo Marinette mientras veía pensativa a su pequeña amiga y guía-talvez la profesora Purinsesu solo estaba mostrándoles la ciudad antes de que se fueran, después de todo hoy no estuvo en el instituto-dijo confiada de su conjetura mientras una recuperada Tikki flotaba hasta la altura de su rostro-y me podrías decir todo lo que sepas de esas cosas-dijo interesaba mientras Tikki seguía en sus pensamientos-pero antes tengo que llegar a casa, para hacer los deberes para salir a patrullar esta noche-...

\- 'de acuerdo, de todas formas, te lo iba a decir en un futuro' -dijo Tikki mientras flotaba asta sentarse sobre su cabeza- 'quieres caminar o… ' –

\- ¡¡¡Tikki, PUNTOS FUERA !!! - grito Marinette mientras Tikki era absorbida por los pendientes y transformarse nuevamente en Lady Bug la cual empezó a correr solo los techos de los edificios, en dirección de su casa.

* * *

=Con Alya=

Tras salir del hotel de Le Grand, Alya busco con la mirada algún indicio de la dirección que habían tomado Rin o de la profesora Purinsesu, pero no tuvo éxito alguno en su lugar reconoció a alguien en la acera del frente.

Aurore Beauréal una de sus compañeras de curso y la actual celebridad del momento en el colegio, debido que había llegado a la final de un concurso de la chica del clima en el estudio TVi.

Alya no interactuaba mucho con la chica, generalmente solo andaba con sus amigas, pero por lo sabía era una chica muy optimista, y sin duda mostraba todo lo contrario justo ahora, pese a las ganas que tenia de correr hacia cualquier dirección para buscar a Okomura, no podía dejarla así.

* * *

Aurore, veía como llegaba frente al hotel unas patrullas y unas ambulancias frente, un protocolo impuesto tras descubrir los ligeros efectos secundarios de la restauración mágica que producía Lady Bug, después de todo, aunque curara todo desperfectos ocasionados por los akumas, incluido las heridas y lesiones, pero el dolor y malestar quedaban, y ver cómo la gente salía de los edificios cercanos y ver una que otra persona sujetándose alguna parte del cuerpo, solo la hacía sentir aún peor.

-oye, si sigues con esa expresión en la cara, te saldrán arugas prematuras-dijo una voz a lado de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos de culpa, al ver quien a la persona que le hablaba, la reconoció rápidamente a la joven a su lado-oye porque esa expresión de disgusto-

\- 'lo que me faltaba' -pensó Aurore con una cara de desagrado al ver a Alya con el celular en mano-tan rápido llegaste para la exclusiva, eh-pregunto molesta la rubia.

\- ¡exclusiva acaso me perdí de algo! -dijo confundida y la defensiva Alya por el tono de la rubia.

\- ¿bienes por tu ridículo LadyBlog no? -pregunto Aurore, confundiendo aún más a Alya, pero esta noto como realmente parecía estar confundida- ¡espera!, ¿enserio no venías a entrevistarme por haber sido akumatizada? -

-espera fuiste akumatizada-dijo sorprendida Alya- 'baya creo que si me golpe muy fuerte la cabeza' -pensó al recordar cómo había despertado en el pasillo del hotel con dolor en la cabeza- ¡disculpa, entonces...-iba a aprovechar y pedir la entrevista, pero noto como Aurore veía algo al frente de ellas, al ver lo que le llamaba tanto la atención y parecía desviar la mirada por vergüenza, esto era una fila de personas cerca de una ambulancia y como los policías parecían entrevistar a las personas-...quieres ir por un helado! -dijo intentando desviar la atención y los ánimos de su compañera-créeme sé que después de ser Akumatizada es mejor tener algo en el estómago, créeme lo he vivido-dijo con una sonrisa compresiva y amistosa, sacándole así una sonrisa a la rubia.

-okey, pero creo que deje mi monedero en el camerino de la estación-dijo un poco apenada Aurore.

-oye descuida yo invito-dijo Alya haciendo que Aurore sonriera aún más-además en camino por tus cosas podemos pasar por algún bocadillo-

-de acuerdo, pero al menos déjame reponerte la mitad-dijo mientras las dos jóvenes empezaban a alejarse del lugar-oye, ¡enserio no quieres entrevistarme para tu blog! -

-mejor otro día-dijo Alya al ver como su compañera parecía gustarle esa idea.

-enserio pensaba que te gustaría tener la exclusiva del nuevo héroe-dijo sin notar como Alya se había detenido por un momento atónita de lo que había oído y su ojo tenía un ligero tick...

* * *

=Dormitorios de La Academia de la Cruz Verdadera, Japón=

Se podía ver una pantalla trasmitiendo el noticiero matutino-Tras el ataque de un villano en la capital francesa, con poderes climáticos suma mente fuerte y pese a la gran cantidad de daños materiales, no cobro ninguna vida humana, la víctima más reciente del super villano Hawk Moth, una joven llamada Aurore Beauréal, pero gracias a la destreza de los héroes locales lograron frenarla a tiempo con la ayuda claro de un nuevo héroe misterioso-dijo el presentador de noticias, un hombre de cara seria y un traje de oficina-Tras su aparición hace unas horas todos se preguntan quién es este nuevo héroe francés, a quien en Las redes sociales ya lo han bautizado como, "la antorcha humana francesa"-decía el presentador mientras se mostraba escenas de la pelea contra Clima Tormentosa, de baja resolución y vista desde lejos, así como escenas de como este nuevo héroe (Rin) aparecía, y atrapaban a la akumatizada y después volver a la normalidad..., pero de repente la pantalla se apagó mostrando en el cristal de este el reflejo de dos personas.

Frente a la pantalla se podía ver a un joven castaño portando el uniforme escolar de la academia y unos lentes los cuales cubrían sus ojos azules, este tenía una cara seria mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por el brillo de sus lentes.

-creo que sería mejor que te enteradas lo más pronto posible-dijo el hombre de cabello azulino a su lado, este vestía un traje muy elegante y estrafalario de color blanco con un sombrero de copa.

-nii_san pero en qué demonios pensabas-dijo decepcionado el joven mientras se sujetaba la frente con la mano.

-creo que se divierte, Yukio-dijo divertido el hombre a su lado.

-tengo que ir por el-dijo serio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta más cercana.

-no creo que eso sea lo más recomendable en este momento-dijo el otro hombre en la habitación.

\- ¡PORQUE NO DIRECTOR MEPHISTO! -grito desesperado Yukio con un tono desafiante.

-la orden no desean que ustedes dos interactúen, al menos no frecuentemente-dijo en un tono serio asombrando a Yukio-llegaron a la conclusión que ustedes dos son una fuerte arma contra satán y de todo lo que dese salir de Gehenna, tras haberlo hecho retroceder dos veces y con los sucesos del rey impuro, se determinó que tú eres influenciado en cierto modo por las llamas de tu hermano y no quieren a dos hijos de satán fuera de control-dijo con un tono burlón-aunque claro lo podrás ver en ocasiones y podrán comunicarse a diario-Mephisto dijo este sin notar como todo el mundo de Yukio parecía desmoronarse-creo que es mejor que la otra opción no...-dijo esto último un poco distante.

Yukio podía imaginarse cuál era la otra opción, y no sabía si era igual o peor...

* * *

=Paris Francia, Cuarto de Marinette=

En la cama de la joven parisina, se podía se podía ver a Tikki frente al celular de Marinette quien veía las noticias, completamente seria sin creer lo que veía en la pantalla...

-Tras lo vivido la pregunta queda al aire, ¿quién es este nuevo héroe?, y ¿lo volveremos a ver...? -decía la presentadora de noticias y conocida intima de su portadora-pero algo es seguro y es que estamos agradecidos que ninguna vida se haya perdido y sin duda le damos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo héroe, informo Nadja Chamack para TVi_NEWS-se despidió mientras se podía ver el desenlace del combate contra la akumatizada en baja resolución y desde una distancia muy remota.

Tikki solo pauso el video mientras pensaba en lo visto, aunque con mala resolución debido al ser de un videoaficionado, pero en este se podía apreciar al joven en llamas de un tono azulino, en el cual apenas y se podía apreciar unos pixeles como rostro. 

\- 'que demonios es esto' -se dijo mientras regresaba a una de las tomas en donde se podía ver ser lanzar una cuchilla azulina que partía un auto con suma facilidad, y volver a poner pausa- 'no puede ser posible, como es que ese niño tiene ese fuego' -se preguntó seria mientras, su expresión cambiaba de confusión a desesperación y a temor- 'espero que tengamos tiempo suficiente para prepararlos correctamente, aun son muy jóvenes' -se dijo frustrada mientras recordaba esas llamas azules así como a 7 siluetas de criaturas semejantes a ella...

Pero Tikki fue sacada de sus recuerdos al oír como la trampilla del cuarto se habría, y rápidamente esconderse, por la entrada apareció la madre de Marinette quien con la mirada buscaba el origen del ruido oído solo para ver el brillo en el techo sobre la cama.

-hay que susto solo dejo prendido su celular-dijo aliviada mientras entraba y tomaba el celular solo para apagarlo sin notar como era observada con sierra tristeza por parte de Tikki.

* * *

=Casa de la familia Césaire/Cuarto de Alya=

Ya entrada la noche, se podía ver a Alya quien vestía una blusa gris sin mangas con franjas rosadas y un mini short de licra de cuadros, esta se encontraba frente a su escritorio trabajando en su Ladyblog, quien se encontraba desanimada, había dejado pasar tres grandes oportunidades el día de hoy...

La primera; perderse la oportunidad acercar a su salvador de la noche pasada, y único dato que tenía era su nombre, Rin Okomura, obtenido mientras estaba en el restaurante.

La segunda; perderse una exclusiva con la última víctima de Hawk Moth Aurore, pero ella pudo notar el estado de ánimo de su compañera y aunque no hablara mucho con ella sabía que era muy inoportuna pedírsela, y sabía cómo se sentía, esa sensación de impotencia que se sentía tras ser akumatikada, aunque claro ella le prometió compartí todos los detalles que del nuevo héroe el cual vio muy de cerca.

Y, por último, la tercera pero igual de importante; gravar el enfrentamiento entre del trio de héroes contra la akumatizada.

-porque no puedo recordar nada-se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia la cama y se recostaba sobre esta-que habrá sucedido-se preguntó mientras veía en el respaldo de la silla frente a su escritorio aquella sudadera azul marina, y con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro rápidamente se levantó y la tomo y regreso a acostarse-espero volver a encontrarme contigo-dijo mientras la abrazaba y un pequeño destello brillo en sus ojos...

* * *

=Flash Back=

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento destrozo los cristales los cuales caían sobre ella, pero un cuerpo la protegió, lanzado se encima de ella y tirándola al suelo, al ver a esta persona se encontró con el rostro de Rin quien tenía su rostro en sobre sus pechos...

=Fin Flash Back=

* * *

\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! -grito Alya tras una rápida sacudida de cabeza se enderezo completamente sonrojada, mientras su cabeza intentaba procesar esa imagen repentina en su cerebro, acaso era su imaginación o era algo más...

)) knock...knock ((

Tras unos golpes en su puerta esta se abrió dejando pasar a su madre-todo bien querida-pregunto con un tono de angustia a su hija al oírla gritar.

-haaa..., si madre, perdón solo olvide enviar un archivo a mi profesora-dijo apenada mientras su madre parecía volver a respirar tranquilamente.

-Alya, por favor no me asustes así, aún estoy nerviosa por lo de ayer-dijo un poco más tranquila-ya duérmete querida, que mañana hay escuela-dijo más tranquila mientras salía de la habitación de su hija.

-okey, que descanses-dijo Alya mientras se acostaba, y volver a abrazar la sudadera-espero volver a verte algún día-dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-Rin…-sin saber lo que le sucedería el dia de mañana.

* * *

==== Fin del Capitulo ====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias/Glosario:
> 
> Harry Potter – Academia Mágica Beauxbatons
> 
> Fire Force – Hibana
> 
> hellboy 2 – Mercado troll
> 
> ELCONJURO 2 –(the crooked man)
> 
> Courbé - Encorvado
> 
> Reine Res Glaces - reina de hielo


	3. CAPITULO 3; ¿UN ERROR O DESTINO?, UN PRIMER DÍA DE ESCUELA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor;   
> Nada de esto me pertenece bla bla bla ... pero lo que si me pertenece son mis historias ... XD  
> Es posible que haiga errores ortográficos en esta historia.  
> Para Una mejor comprensión de la lectura se ocuparán las siguientes expresiones en ciertos momentos como;   
> = 'pensamiento'   
> = *- llamada telefónica   
> = ▲- 'hablan Demonios/kwamis'

=Hotel le Grand=

Tras el ataque de Clima Tormentosa se podía ver a Rin quien tenía una expresión de disgusto, solo desvió la mirada mientras resoplaba-no podía dejar que esa niña se lastimara-dijo Rin en un susurro el cual hoyo Hibana.

-Lo sé-contesto comprensible Hibana, mientras veía por la ventana como Lady Bug se alejaba-Sabes, eres igual a Shiro, no puedes dejar que alguien sufra, si está en tu capacidad ayudarle-dijo nostálgica, asombrado a Rin, mientras de un bolsillo oculto de su cinturón saco una llave dorada.

Hibana se acercó a la puerta mas cercana a ella y como si la llave fuera de dicha puerta la metió en el cerrojo y se hoyo el pasador correrse...

-Listo, todos han olvidado los últimos 15 minutos-dijo Shura quien regresaba de su trabajo en el lobby y con las maletas en mano, al ver la puerta abierta soltó un suspiro de fastidio-Que tramposa-dijo mientras entraba en aquel lugar.

Pero este ya no era el cuarto del hotel sino era una sala de un tono azul pastel muy claro, en las paredes se podía ver unas fotografías, así como una pantalla plana de buen tamaño y un juego de sillones de color blanco con una mesa de centro con una pequeña maseta en ella, Shura dejo caer las cosas aun lado de la entrada y se recostó en el sillón más grande.

-Adentro, tenemos que hablar-dijo Hibana mientras esperaba que Rin entrara primero para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, no sin antes ver como Alya parecía a punto de despertar.

* * *

Tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, vio como Shura se relajaba plácidamente en el sillón más grande y se habría su cazadora dejando al descubriendo sus pechos mientras Rin se contaba en uno de los sillones individuales intentando no ver a la pelirroja y Kuro se acomodaba en su regazo.

-Bien, creo que tenemos mucho que hablar-dijo Hibana llamando la atención de Shura y Rin, haciendo que este último tragara saliva pesadamente-Primero, Rin tendrás que traer un limitador-

Shura al ver el rostro confundido de Rin solo pudo suspirar con fastidio-Ya lo has usado torpe, solo que esta vez ella tendrá el control-exclamo Shura y sacaba de un bolsillo de su cazadora una argolla que reconoció fácilmente mientras le llegaban recuerdos de aquella cosa que le habían puesto en la cola hace un tiempo.

-No creo que sea necesario sabes-intento protestar Rin.

-No quiero que intentes propasarte con alguna alumna del colegio-exclamo Hibana mientras fulminaba a Rin con la mirada haciendo que se sintiera intimidado.

-Descuida el sigue siendo virgen-dijo sin interés Shura mientras buscaba el control remoto de la pantalla plana que tenía en la sala.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -dijo Rin avergonzado.

-Ella tiene miedo que tengas un brote de tu encendía demoniaca y ataques a las alumnas-aclaro Shura haciendo que Rin se pusiera aún más rojo al entender a lo que se refería.

-Segundo el incidente de Hoy nunca se volverá a repetir, debes comprender algo muy importante, en esta ciudad hay un super villano con poderes muy peligros, tiene el poder de controlar a la gente mediante unas mariposas oscuras-dijo Hibana mientras Rin recordaba el combate contra aquella chica-Sabemos qué clase de poder es debido a los textos de la biblioteca subterránea del vaticano, se les llama Akuma, y pueden otorgar poderes a quien el desee, pero pierden su libre albedrío, pero se tienen que cumplir ciertos requisitos-

-Requisitos, que clase de requisitos-pregunto Rin

-Una fuerte emoción, general mente usa emociones negativas, según los registros, este poder se les otorgaba para sobrepasar un obstáculo o misión, el Akumatisado como generalmente se les llama se vuelven completamente leales a quien les dio ese poder, en la antigüedad grandes reyes y emperadores lo han portado, y ahora está en las manos de un villano, pues te imaginaras para que los usa-explicó Hibana viendo como Rin asintiera-Y por eso tu tendrás que alejarte de los héroes, no sabemos cómo puede influenciarte estos Akumas-dijo mientras veía a este muy pensativo.

-Entiendo, pero y si fuera inmune-pregunto Rin por dicha posibilidad.

-No nos arriesgaremos-corrigió Shura mientras veía como el control remoto lo tenía Hibana-De hecho, ya te puse unos sellos especiales para evitar que te perciba-dijo esto último haciendo que Rin la viera-aunque este solo te vuelve invisible de su detección por cierto tiempo-dijo sonriéndole al joven-pero no sabemos con exactitud cuando durara el efecto-

-y estos héroes, solo existe en parís-pregunto Rin confuso por la existencia de estos.

-No, en estados unidos también hay, así como en rusia y Alemania, china y bueno no estoy segura y la verdad no es nos importe mucho a los exorcistas, además, como te dijimos antes parece que Shiro no quería que supieras de ellos-dijo Hibana mientras mantenía alejado el control de su amiga quien intentó quitárselo.

-Pero porque-volvía a cuestionar Rin.

-Tal vez, no quería que pensaras que podías ser un héroe con tus flamas y estuvieras por ahí en mallas y el calzón de fuera-dijo divertida Shura al imaginándoselo. 

-Que ridículo a quien le ha de gustar estar vestido con leotardos todo el tiempo, además no soy un niño pequeño yo nunca usaría algo así-se defendió Rin al imaginarse a su padre riéndose de el-HAA..., maldito viejo-

-Bueno es un alivio oír eso-dijo Hibana-Pero recuerda nunca digas nunca es de mala suerte-dijo burlona mientras veía a Rin ser sacudido por un escalofrió al imaginarse esa posibilidad-Bien, en cuanto a tu entrenamiento será después de clases, debajo del instituto hay unas instalaciones de la orden y tendrás que hacer una a dos horas de entrenamiento allí al día, siempre y cuando no tengamos reuniones de docentes o alguna otra circunstancia-

-Además también tendrás clases de francés-dijo Shura mientras veía que Rin iba a protestar, pero esta continuo-No puedes usar el brazalete para siempre sabes-

-Así como tener buenas notas, ya que el colegio tiene un prestigio que mantener y tuve que mover muchas influencias para que entraras a medio curso-advirtió Hibana, mientras le entregaba el control a Shura-Por cierto, como castigo tienes prohibido salir a pasear, tendrás solo permiso de salir para ir al colegio sin escalas, así como una restricción del uso de tus aparatos electrónicos, eso incluye celulares, computadoras, televisión y videojuegos-

* * *

Ya siendo de noche se podía ver a Rin desempacar sus cosas en un cuarto para huéspedes de la casa de Hibana, este no había traído mucho, no es como si tuviera mucho, al vivir en una iglesia con su hermano y su padre, pero al sacar la última cosa de su maleta se le dibujo una sonrisa.

Este era una caja donde guardaba los regalos de sus amigos y compañeros del curso de exorcista que le dieron antes de partir a parís.

Al abrir la caja su sonrisa creció aún más, lo primero que saco era un amuleto, el cual consistía en una bolsita de tela roja con el Kanji de suerte bordado en hijo dorado quien se lo había regalado Izumo, después saco un pequeño librito negro el cual era un libro de oraciones especializado en los "Verso Fatal" un regalo de Konekomaru, el siguiente era y era de Bon y el cual era un equipo de mantenimiento de para la hoja de la Kurikara, también había una revista por parte de Renzo, la cual era una muy sugerente y a palabras de su amigo peli rosa, era para sus ratos libres y por el ultimo y el que más le pesaba, este era un frasco de semillas y un llavero con la leyenda "Best Friends Forever" dado por Shiemi, acomodo todo en el cajón del buro que estaba alado de su cama.

-espero que esto pase rápido-se dijo mientras se acostaba y veía como Kuro dormido en una almohada en el suelo.

Pero antes que Rin pudiera dormirse la puerta se abrió y por esta se asomó Shura.

-Rin ya estas dormido-pregunto viendo como este ya se encontraba bajo las cobijas, la pelirroja traía su celular en la mano-Tu hermano quiere hablarte-dijo mientras le ponía este frente a su cara, y tomaba el móvil y…

-Yukio-dijo Rin, pero del otro lado no se oía nada, pero antes que le devolviera su celular a Shura pensando que era una broma.

*-Nii_san-oyó la voz entrecortada de su hermano.

-Yukio, co..como estas-dijo con un ligero temor esperando oír los gritos de su hermano pero...

*-Bien, y tú, oí que..., tuviste dificultades-dijo con un extraño tono de voz que no reconoció Rin.

-Si descuida, sabes que no puedo quedarme quieto-dijo como Rin restándole importancia a lo sucedido, esperando la reprensión de Yukio pero en lugar de oír algún regaño...

*-Jajaja, si tienes razón el único que podía controlarte era...-dijo con un tono apagado de voz, pero antes que pudiera terminar.

-El viejo-dijo nostálgico Rin mientras recordaba el rostro de su padre.

*-Si, oye en ten cuidado quieres, imagino que es muy tarde por haya-dijo Yukio

-Claro, y descuida cuando vuelva podremos...-decía Rin, pero este se calló al oír un sollozo-Yukio, estas bien-

*-si..., claro... ya quiero..., verte Nii_san-dijo Yukio entrecortadamente confundiendo a un más a su gemelo quien a su parecer actuaba muy raro-Pásame a Kirigakure-

-Claro-dijo mientras le decía a Shura-Te quiere Hablar-dijo Rin zapando el celular y esta salía del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta, Rin se levantaba para cerrarla, pero antes que la tocara alguien más toco.

* * *

Hibana toco la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Pasa-dijo Rin quien se sentó en la cama resignado.

-Podemos hablar antes de que te duermas, es algo muy importante-pregunto la peli rosa ganando un asentimiento por parte de Okomura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-De que quieres hablar-pregunto Rin.

-Bien seré breve, en primera ten esto-dijo pasando un estuche, Rin al abrirlo vio que eran unos lentes de carcasa delgada, muy estéticos y parecidos a los de Yukio.

-Este yo no tengo problemas de vista como Yukio-dijo ligeramente despistado.

-No, son unos lentes especiales-dijo Hibana aclarando la duda de Rin-Permiten leer cualquier idioma que se le configure, así como escribirlo-dijo asombrando a Rin quien veía con emoción los lentes-Después de todo, dudo que sepas leer o escribir francés, solo no te preocupes si no sientes tu mano cuando escribas-dijo esto último haciendo que Rin se tensara al haber olvidado por ese detalle. 

-Gracias-dijo realmente agradecido por el detalle.

-Por cierto-dijo Hibana con cierta timidez en su voz el cual no noto Rin-En el colegio, dije ciertas cosas, para justificar tu estadía y nuestra relación ya que en los informes del colegio apareceré como tu tutora y guardiana legal, así como numero de emergencia y espero que sigas con la fachada-dijo todo con un ligero temblor en su voz el cual nuevamente era ignorado por el Okomura debido a su densa personalidad, pero este asintió entendiendo lo que quería que hiciera.

-Bien, todos pensaran que soy tu tía-dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

\- ¿Mi tía? -pregunto Rin.

-Así es, acaso te molesta-pregunto con cierto temor, pero al ver como el joven Okomura negaba haciendo que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran-Bien ya que en el registro aparecerá que yo soy tu único familiar y para que no estés solo en Japón, has venido a quedarte aquí, y para ayudarte a superar este acontecimiento tú te trasferirás al instituto en el que trabajo-dijo Hibana con cierta ansiedad y emoción.

-Okey...-...

-Se que es confuso, pero toma en cuenta tu estado actual y por cierto no menciones que tienes un hermano por ahora, ya que sería extraño que él no hubiera venido contigo-aclaro Hibana quien se levantó y se fue no sin antes desearle buenas noches.

Dejando a Rin pensativo y un poco nervioso, con el temor de estropearlo mañana...

* * *

=Al día siguiente=

Residencia Dupain-Cheng, se podía ver a Marinette preparándose para ir al colegio mientras veía como su pequeña amiga, viendo su celular, desde ayer que había salido de bañarse ante de "acostarse" Tikki parecía muy pensativa, incluso en su rutina de entrenamiento matutino no parecía estar concentrada lo cual era raro.

-Tikki, pasa algo-pregunto mientras la pequeña rojiza parecía no racionar-Oye estaba pensando en raparme la cabeza-dijo en broma.

▲-'Suena bien' -dijo distraída mientras parecía buscar algo en el internet, sorprendiendo a Marinette

-Y pienso quitarle su prodigio a Chat Noir y dárselos a Hawk Moth, para que deje de causar ataques-pero Tikki simplemente la ignoro.

▲-'Suena bien' -dijo nuevamente sin prestarle atención a Marinette.

-TIKKI-dijo Marinette, quitándole el celular a esta sacándola de sus pensamientos violentamente, pero antes que esta pudiera reclamar, vio el rostro preocupado de la chica-Que es lo que te preocupa, dime que pasa somos un equipo no, vamos puedes confiar en mi-dijo compresiva mientras veía como Tikki le regalaba una sonrisa por sus palabras.

▲- 'Marinette, sé que eres muy joven y que tu no quieres lastimar a nadie' -dijo Tikki mientras veía como la joven Dupain-Cheng ya tenía su uniforme puesto, haciendo que Tikki solo suspirara- 'Solo pienso en ese chico, esas llamas azules siempre han sido un mal presagio para el mundo' -dijo seria mientras veía como el rostro de su portadora se tensaba- 'No te preocupes tu concéntrate en tus estudios' -dijo mientras se sentaba en su hombro.

Marinette quería preguntarle, pero el sonar de su celular llamo su atención, al revisar este bio un mensaje de su asesora la señorita Bustier...

"Marinette, hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante en nuestra clase y como la representante de grupo quiero que le ayudes a sentirse bienvenido y aceptado"

-Genial, una nueva compañera-dijo alegre Marinette mientras empezaba a escribirles a sus amigas de la noticia.

▲- 'Que raro' -dijo Tikki llamando la atención de la chica- 'No creo que vaya a ser una chica, Marinette' -

-Pero de que hablas Tikki que más podría ser, el colegio es para señoritas-le aclaro Marinette sin pensar mucho en lo dicho por Tikki, después de todo, a veces el corrector era un fastidio al momento de escribir mensajes rápidamente.

* * *

=Cerca del Colegio Beauxbatons =

A unas cuadras del colegio Beauxbatons se podía ver un automóvil blanco siendo conducido por Hibana, en el asiento del copiloto se podía ver a Shura quien traía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, así como una blusa blanca cerrada hasta el cuello y un pantalón de vestir negro y unas zapatilla y unas zapatillas de tacón negro, la cual revisaba su celular aburrida y en el haciendo trasero se podía ver a un adormilado Rin quien intentaba mantenerse despierto, este ahora vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta, una corbata de cuadros con el nudo suelto el cual tenía el emblema del colegio, pantalón de vestir a juego y unos zapatos negros, todo parecía normal de no ser por el antebrazo izquierdo, el cual se encontraba vendado de la muñeca hasta el codo, y en el brazo derecho se podía ver una muñequera azul la cual ocultaba su brazalete...

Todos guardaban silencio hasta que...

)) SUSPIRO ((

-No puedo creer que le oigas puesto un tatuaje-exclamo Hibana molesta mientras veía a Shura quien seguía atenta a su celular.

-Yo como iba a saber que tu escuelita ocupa uniformes-se defendió Shura desligándose de la chulapa, al no recibir esa información-Es mejor que traer su katana en la espalda a riesgo que se la roben, además porque venimos en auto, no se supone que tienes una llave-

-Fácil, si alguien la tomara, seria descubierta además la uso para emergencias y porque no guardaste, tú la katana en tu sello-recrimino Hibana a Shura.

-Este creo que tengo un problema-dijo Rin quien veía su mochila llamando la atención de las dos mujeres-No traigo nada para las clases, jajaja-dijo divertido Rin mientras mostraba su mochila con sus libros de la academia de la cruz verdadera, así como sus libros de exorcista, haciendo que el automóvil frenara de golpe.

-...-Rin perdió el color a ver el aura que rodeaba a Hibana la misma que había sentido el día de ayer en el café-Esa tienda de ahí es una papelería-dijo con un tono de voz que prometía sufrimiento, tomo dinero de su bolsa y se lo dio a Rin-Compra libretas y unas plumas, lápices y hojas, después toma ese esquina y abras llegado al colegio, quiero que entres antes que cierren la puerta-dijo Hibana mientras que Rin tan rápido como pudo bajo del automóvil de Hibana y se metió al negocio corriendo.

Hibana solamente seguido su camino, mientras era vista por Shura con una expresión divertida, pero esta al ganarse la mirada de la peli rosa volvió prestarle atención a su celular.

* * *

Rin al salir del establecimiento, siguió las indicaciones y se dirigía a la esquina de la cuadra...

-Baya, realmente tiene mal genio-dijo mientras caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, sin notar como por el simple hecho de llevar aquel uniforme, llamaba la atención de todas las personas que caminaban en dicha calle...

Al sentirse observado, giro la cabeza viendo a barias chicas con el mismo uniforme que el de él solo que en versión femenina, las chicas al verse descubiertas tuvieron, diferentes reacciones.

Algunas se sonrojaron al ver su rostro desviaron la mirada, mientras que otras se asustaron por la expresión de delincuente que tenía haciendo que también lo dejaran de ver, por otra parte había otras que simplemente seguían observándolo como si algo colgara detrás de él, preocupado movió su cola bajo su ropa pensando que se había salido pero, para alivio de Rin no era el caso, y por intimo las chicas que le guillaron un ojo, estas sin duda eran de un grado superior, haciendo que los colores se le subieran a la cara. 

\- 'Que extrañas' -pensó con cierto rubor en sus mejillas por el acto de las chicas mayores, pero al cruzar la esquina....

Rin pudo ver algo que lo dejo realmente impactado, chicas, todas eran chicas...

Cada cabeza que veía, tanto como en la entrada, como las que se dirigían hacia el plantel eran chicas, rápidamente saco de la mochila el estuche que le había dado ayer Hibana y se puso los lentes, mientras tomaba su corbata y veía lo que decía el emblema, pero este no aportaba información suficiente así que rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada topándose con el nombre del instituto.

"colegio Beauxbatons de París, para señoritas"

Lello haciendo que perdiera todo el color del cuerpo, ganándose más miradas de las alumnas del que pasaban a su lado confundidas al ver un barón con una versión masculina de su uniforme...

* * *

=Salón de clases=

En el salón del grupo de Marinette, se podía ver a esta junto con sus amigas, así como compañeras quienes discutían el último gran chisme de los pasillos…

-Estas seguras que era un chico, Mylène-pregunto una de las chicas de la clase de su grupo de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules de nombre Ashly.

-Claro que estoy segura-dijo sostenido lo que había visto-Era un chico, con lentes y estaba parado en la entrada del colegio-

-Estas seguras que no era una chica con el cabello corto y fea-dijo otra de sus compañeras, esta tenía una expresión burlona y el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros.

\- 'Tanto escándalo por una nueva chica' -pensó Aurore en su asiento mientras veía a sus compañeras discutir.

-Pero que haría un chico aquí-dijo Rose viendo como las demás chicas estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-Pues según la señorita Bustier hoy habría una nueva alumna-dijo Marinette quien estaba alado de Alya quien no parecía estar tan interesada en su conversación-Alya tú que piensas-le pregunto Marinette llamando la atención de esta.

Alya solamente vio a sus compañeras quien esperaban oír lo que pensaba-Realmente espero que no sea alguien pesada, solo piénsenlo esta es una escuela para señoritas-dijo sin interés- 'Si tiene lentes no puede ser el'-pensó desilusionada mientras metía la mano en la sudadera azul que seguía usando.

\- ¿Sera que no le gustan la chica? -dijo dudosa Sophie, una chica de expresión cansada y esta tenía el cabello ondulado y rubio cobrizo.

-Pues eso suena genial-dijo Aurore animando a las demás.

-Aun así, no creo que lo dejaran entrar-dijo Alix dándole la razón a Alya.

-Por cierto, Mylène-hablo Juleka- ¿Que más viste?, ¿Acaso entro al edificio? -pregunto haciendo que todas las chicas voltearan a verla para después voltear hacia su compañera de complexión llenita.

-Esa es la cosa, fue la señorita Bustier lo vio y lo acompaño hacia la dirección-dijo Mylène sorprendiendo a todas...

\- 'Desearía que fuera él' -presentaron Alya y Aurore con un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras pensaban en cierto chico de ojos azules y sin saberlo.

\---

=Hace unos momentos, Entrada del colegio=

Unas chicas preocupadas (asustadas), le hablaron a la primera profesora que vieron sobre el extraño chico, esta era una mujer alta de pelo rojizo enarcando un rostro con pecas y unos grandes ojos verdes, esta vestía una chaqueta celeste pastel y una blusa turquesa y por el escote de esta se podía ver una camisa blanca, así como unos pantalones a juego con la chaqueta y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Disculpe profesora-dijo una de las chicas tímidamente, llamando la atención de la profesora-Es que hay un tipo muy extraño en la entrada-dijo con cierto temor en su voz.

-O por dios, gracias yo me are cargo-dijo preocupada al pensar que era algún pervertido o algún delincuente, planeando algo malo-Ahora ballan a su salón-Ordeno amablemente la profesora tranquilizando a las chicas.

-Por cierto, trae un uniforme parecido al nuestro-dijo la otra chica, llamando la atención de la profesora-Con permiso profesora Bustier-dijo cortes antes de retirarse a su salón.

Mientras que la profesora Bustier llego a una conclusión rápidamente, Con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió hacia la entrada del instituto.

\---

Rin quien seguía en Shock, fue visto por la señorita Bustier, quien tomo al joven del hombro para llamar su atención.

-Hola, disculpa ¿todo está bien? -pregunto la señorita Bustier, haciendo que Rin la votara a ver, pero este no contesto- 'Acaso el..., no imposible que no le ahogan dicho la escuela que era, la profesora Purinsesu no es así' -descarto rápidamente la conclusión del estado al joven frente a ella, pero la venda de su brazo llamo más su atención- '¿habrá tenido algún accidente?' -

-Si, estoy bien-contesto Rin saliendo de su letargo y ver a la mujer frente a él.

-Ok, soy la señorita Caline Bustier y soy profesora de Beauxbatons-dijo cortes mientras le extendía la mano en forma de saludo, pero este no le correspondió- 'Tímido' -pensó mientras le sonreía con cierta incomodidad-Bueno imagino que eres Rin Okomura, verdad-dijo mientras se ganaba una confirmación por parte de este.

-sí, soy Rin Okomura, un gusto-dijo sin interés mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia- 'Iniciemos con el pie derecho' -pensó esto sin fijarse que ya la había regado-Un gusto Caline -

\- 'Cierto, es japones' - pensó apenada mientras le regresaba la reverencia, un poco cohibida al ser llamada por su nombre-Ben por aquí por favor, me parece que te esperan primero en la dirección-dijo mientras lo invitaba a seguirla.

* * *

Tras ser guiado por la profesora frente a él hacia la dirección, veía lo grande que era el colegio, no era tan grande como la academia de la cruz verdadera, pero era aún así grande, así como el hecho que había leído el nombre del lugar correctamente, todas eran mujeres, y muchas ya lo habían visto y no le quitaban la vista de encima.

\- 'Genial nuevamente soy el bicho raro en la escuela'-pensó Rin mientras rodaba lo ojos.

Una vez dentro de la dirección, bio barias maestras quienes hablaban entre ellas o con las secretarias, pero estas callaron al notarlo, con la vista busco a las dos mujeres que le habían ocultado información esencial, y cuando las encontró vio como Hibana se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papeles que le estaba dando a Shura quien tenía un rostro de fastidio.

Pero estas al notar el silencio, voltearon buscando la causa y al verlo, tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

Por su parte Hibana tenía un ligero sonrojo el cual desapareció rápidamente, mientras muy discretamente hacia una pose de dedos el cual fue muy reconocible para Rin y el hecho de que el anillo en la base de su cola se sintiera ligeramente caliente, así como le diera un ligero apretón detuvo su avance.

Mientras la expresión de Shura era más de burla como si le fuera divertido, haciendo una vena se le brotara en su frente sintiendo como se apretaba con más fuerza el anillo, clara advertencia de Hibana.

-Señorito Okomura... Todo bien-pregunto ligeramente preocupada la profesora que le guiaba, al notar como este se había detenido, y el hecho que parecía apretar los dientes- 'Acaso le duele el brazo Izquierdo' -

Rin solamente soltó un fuerte suspiro, y volteo a ver a la pelirroja, quien se intimido ligeramente por su expresión, pero esto fue notado por este, dándose cuenta de su expresión.

-Si disculpe-dijo tranquilizándose, mientras viola a seguir a la profesora Bustier.

-Bueno pasa, por favor la directora quiere hablar con usted antes que vaya a clases-dijo más centrada Caline, invitando a Rin a que entrara, en dicha oficina dejando un silencio sepulcral en la dirección.

Caline se acercó con cierta timidez a Hibana, no era un secreto que la mujer de piel bronceada y cabello rosado le era intimidante ya que no era la única que lo pensaba, pero con valor se le acerco.

-Di.. disculpe profesora Purinsesu-dijo llamando la atención de esta quien la volteo a ver-Acaso su sobrino se lastimo el brazo-pregunto preocupada al ver vendado el brazo de Rin.

Hibana y Shura, dejaron lo que hacía y con una mirada cómplice, está contesto.

-De hecho, es que él tiene una quemadura muy fea y no le gusta que la gente la vea-dijo Hibana viendo como todas las demás personas oían la conversación-Por cierto, quisiera aprovechar y presentarle a la profesora Kirigakure, será la nueva maestra de deportes-dijo mientras esta señalaba a su amiga.

-Un gusto me llamo Shura Kirigakure-dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia y le extendía la mano, gesto que copio Caline.

-Por cierto, Shura fue la tutora de mi sobrino en Japón tras el incidente-dijo Hibana mientras notaba como todas las demás seguían oyendo-Disculpe, le importaría si me dejara tener unas palabras con mi sobrino antes de que empiecen las clases-dijo amablemente haciéndole imposible negarse Caline.

-De acuerdo, aprovechare para hablar con mi grupo ya que seré su asesora-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia un escritorio y sacaba unas carpetas de este, para después retirarse de la dirección.

* * *

=Oficina de la directora=

Tras cerrarse la puerta detrás de él, Rin vio la elegante oficina, las paredes tenían un color beige, muebles realmente viejos de caoba y detrás del escritorio, se encontraba una mujer de evidentemente una edad elevada, su rostro era remarcado por unas arugas debido a la edad, su cabello oscuro dejaba ver las canas que cubrían más de la mitad de este, el cual se encontraba suelto que caía por los costados de su rostro, vestía una blusa de manga larga blanca y de cuello alto, que dejaba ver sus cansadas manos, con grandes botones dorados en el centro de esta, mientras su rostro mostraba un semblante serio.

Con un pesado y rápido suspiro se acercó lo menos posible al escritorio, pero al momento que Rin piso la alfombra frente al escritorio este se sintió debilitado ligeramente, confundido vio como la mujer sonreía con cierta malicia que le dio mala espina, ella había hecho algo...

-Creí que Shiro te educo mejor-dijo con cierto pesar y decepción en su voz que molesto a Rin-Pero noto mucho de el en ti-dijo con cierta simpatía que desarmo a Rin.

-...-dejando con cierto asombro a Rin- ¿Conoció al viejo? -Pregunto sorprendido, mientras la directora levantaba una ceja por cómo se refería a un viejo amigo.

-Se más respetuoso con el-dijo la mujer con un tono de regaño-Y si lo conocí, Te parece si volvemos a empezar esta conversación y nos presentamos correcta mente-dijo mientras a los pies de Rin aparecía un círculo brillante y se desvanecía, haciendo que este se recuperara.

-Bien me llamo Olympe Maxime exorcista retirada Doctora 1° Clase Alta, de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz y vieja compañera de tu padre-dijo con orgullo sorprendiendo a Rin-Y te recomiendo que seas más educado dentro del plantel, imagino que Shiro te tubo que enseñar algo de educación-

-Rin Okomura, aprendiz de exorcista-dijo mientras le hacia una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Bien señorito Okomura, seré breve ya que están a punto de empezar las clases-dijo la directora Olympe-Imagino que la señorita Purinsesu ya te dio indicaciones de tu estadía aquí, pero a mí solo me importa una cosa; el bienestar de mis alumnas, eres un caso especial ya que como puedes aborte dado cuenta eres el único varón aquí y espero que no quieras hacerte el donjuán-dijo seria mientras del cajón de su escritorio sacaba un pequeño objeto y se lo daba a Rin, el cual lo tomo con un aligera desconfianza-Y ahora tu eres uno de ellos, así que espero no verte tan seguido en mi oficina por causar problemas-

Rin al ver el pequeño objeto, bio un pequeño estuche trasparente y dentro de este se podía ver una llave amarilla con una argolla, pero antes que pudiera preguntar la directora hablo.

-Esa es tu llave personal para entrar a la zona baja de la escuela, puedes usarla en cualquier momento-dijo mientras Rin guardaba el estuche-Alguna pregunta-

-Si una, ¿Todas las profesoras son exorcistas? -pregunto con cierto fastidio, al pensar que tendría que cuidarse la espalda.

-No, solo hay las señoritas Purinsesu y Kirigakure-dijo mientras revisaba el reloj en la pared-Bueno es hora de que empiecen las clases, cualquier duda habla con ellas, puedes retirarte-Dijo mientras veía a Rin salir de su oficina-Shiro, vaya que te admiraba-se dijo a si misma al ver muchas de las expresiones de su amigo en el chico.

* * *

Tras salir de la oficina Rin...

\- 'Demonios eso se sintió más como hablar con un alcaide que con un director, al menos sé que no tenderme que cuidar tanto las espaldas' -pensó Rin mientras veía como Hibana estaba esperándolo en la entrada de la dirección-Me deben muchas explicaciones-dijo serio viendo como solo quedaban las secretarias en la dirección

-Si, bueno creo que olvide unos detalles y Shura no dijo nada-explico mientras empechaban a caminar, con cierto rubor que fue ignorado por Rin-Pero dijo que este era tu castigo por lo de ayer-Rin solamente soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿La directora era amiga del viejo? -pregunto mientras veía a Hibana.

-Si, por lo que se eran más que amigos, y ella se retiró antes que el-aclaro Hibana mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras-Por cierto, si te preguntan por la venda, diles que tienes una quemadura muy fea-

-Ok-dijo sin darle mucha importancia lo de la venda-Oh, por cierto, me dio la llave para las instalaciones subterráneas-dijo mientras le mostraba el estuche trasparente, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la peli rosa.

-Y te dijo algo más-pregunto interesada.

-Si, que esperaba no tenerme que ver tan seguido marchando en su oficina por quejas-dijo recordando la expresión de la directora.

-Y así lo espero-dijo con una sonrisa Hibana mientras veía cerca la puerta de su grupo-Bien llegamos-

* * *

=Salón de Clases=

Tras salir de la dirección Caline, se dirigió hacia su grupo pensando en las palabras correctas de usar frente a sus alumnas, después de todo parecía que el joven seguía afectado por la pérdida de su padre, tras pasar por las puertas del salón, sus alumnas rápidamente se dirigieron a sus asientos detrás de sus mesas.

-Buenos días señoritas-dijo Caline con su habitual alegría-Creo ya todas saben la noticia-dijo con cierto tono de burla, al saber lo rápido que se movían los chismes y rumores en toda la escuela, viendo una afirmación de parte de todas.

-Disculpe profesora Busier es cierto que se trasfirió un chico a nuestra escuela-pregunto rápidamente Ashly.

\- ¿Acaso es eso posible? -pregunto Alix por todas las chicas del salón, quienes esperaban la respuesta de su profesora.

-En primera, recuerden pedir la palabra-reprendió Caline a sus alumnas más revoltosas-Y si, un chico se trasfirió a nuestra instituto-contesto mientras veía a otra de sus alumnas levantar la mano.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo es posible? -pregunto Sophie tímidamente mientras levantaba su brazo.

-Es un caso especial-contesto su profesora solo para causar más dudas.

-Acaso es un chico “sensible” -pregunto Babette pidiendo la palabra al levantar la mano, esperando acertar en su nuevo "compañera", pero…

-En primera si lo es o no, no es nuestro problema-dijo degustada Caline, por la poca tolerancia de su alumna-Pero no, él ha entrado a petición de un miembro de nuestro plantel-

-Disculpe profesora, pero podría decirnos la razón-pregunto Rose esperando saber más del joven en cuestión.

-Bueno creo que sería lo más prudente para que no lo atosiguen-le contesto a su alumna sabiendo su usar forma de ser, podría ser muy tierna y adorable, pero por dentro era muy ingeniosa y siempre la sorprendía por su comportamiento-Hace un año él se quedó solo y su tía a pedido que entre a nuestro instituto para ayudarle a superar su perdida-dijo con cierto tono de empatía, por lo poco que había podido hablar con él.

-Disculpe, pero no creo que sea correcto que nos cuente esos detalles si ya fue admitido-dijo Marinette quien levantaba el brazo no queriendo ser regañada, pero esta fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Y porque no se trasfirió antes si ya paso un año? -volvía preguntar Alix mientras levantaba la mano.

-Porque viene desde Japón y solo querían que terminara su año-aclaro su profesora, pero antes que pudieran preguntar nuevamente.

)) Toc.. Toc.. ((

* * *

=Fuera del Salón=

Se podía ver a Rin y a Hibana fuera de este, pero antes que Rin tocara la puerta fue detenido por Hibana.

-Recuerda ser educado con tu profesora-dijo Hibana viendo como temblaba ligeramente- ¿nervioso? -pregunto por el actuar de este-Solo no seas tan impulsivo-aclaro la peli rosa, mientras daba dos golpes en la puerta y después acomodar la corbata de este, mientras la puerta se habrían, dejaran ver la curiosa escena frente a las alumnas.

La profesora Purinsesu, la profesora más estricta de todo el colegio tenía una sonrisa maternal acomodando la corbata del nuevo estudiante, esta al notar a Caline en frente de ellos dejando suficiente espacio para ver a las alumnas con una mirada de asombro, Hibana sintió sus mejillas arder, pero esto solo fue su imaginación.

\- )) Cof (( , Bueno señorito Okomura, este será su salón, espero no oír quejas sobre usted-dijo estoica para acto seguido alejarse rápidamente.

-Bueno, que tal si pasas-dijo Caline mientras intentaba sacar a todos los jóvenes de su estupor ante la actuación de su compañera y una vez dentro...

* * *

Tras ver a su nuevo estudiante frente a toda la clase sin decir nada, Caline se paró a lado de él y con una gentil voz hablo.

-Bueno porque no te presentas-dijo la profesora haciendo que Rin saliera de su trance el cual para muchas parecía ser por nervios, pero para cierta chica era más analítica y amenazante-Y nos dejas conocerte un poco-dijo más animada mientras veía como su nuevo alumno asentía- 'Sin duda es tímido con las chicas' -

-Mucho gusto me llamo Rin Okomura, espero que no llevemos bien-dijo lo más cortes que pudo mientras hacia una ligera reverencia, pero con su expresión forzando una sonrisa, sin fijarse mucho en los rostros de ciertas chicas…

\- ' De haber sabido no lo hubiera seguido ayer, a quien engaño, claro que lo hubiera seguido ' -pensó Alya mientras no pudo evitar sonreír con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

\- ' Santo cielo, Santo cielo es el, y que guapo se ve con gafas, actúa normal' – se dijo a si misma Aurore, quien parecía temblar muy ligeramente- 'Sí mí héroe es ahora mi compañero, sin duda es el destino...' –grito mentalmente mientras su rostro se ruborizaba.

\- ' Esto sin duda es malo, porque está aquí en primer lugar, acaso él sabe quién soy…' –pensó preocupada mientras disimulaba su mirada, pero- 'No, no debe juzgarlo tan rápido en primera ayer me pudo atacar fácilmente y Tikki no me ha querido decir nada, pero sin duda es un muy mal presagio que este aquí, si es akumatizado, no solo me deberé de preocupar de un ejército de monstruos, sino que arda todo Paris' – con este último pensamiento intento calmarse, pero algo erra seguro, no quería saber cómo se pondría Tikki- ' Y lo peor de todo es sobrino de la profesora Purinsesu...' -

-..., por favor no te pongas nervioso-dijo Caline mientras se le enterrando una flecha en la espalda de Rin por su sobre esfuerzo-Bueno, pasa a tomar asiento en... -pero antes que terminara de hablar esta fue interrumpida mientras por una de sus alumnas quien levantaba su mano

-Profesora Bustier, aquí hay un asiento libre-dijo Aurora casi gritando en la primera fila de mesas, la cual fue fácilmente identificada por Rin- 'O dios si se acuerda de mi' -pensó emocionada al notar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

-Bueno, pasa a tomar asiento junto a la señorita Beauréal-dijo Caline mientras Rin se acercaba a él asiento, mientras veía como su alumna tenía un rosado rubor en sus mejillas-Y por favor, no dudes en preguntar si tienes una duda sobre la clase-dijo mientras veía como todas sus alumnas tenían la mirada puesta sobre el joven Okomura- 'Esta clase va a ser muy larga' -pensó resignada mientras veía que incluso sus mejores alumnas, así como las más tímidas veían el asiento que ocupaba Rin.

* * *

La primera hora de la clase había pasado sin problemas o eso parecía, ya que Rin luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en no dormirse, así como lo incomodo que se sentía el ambiente a su alrededor…

Por una parte, estaba Rin con cierta molestia, al sentir todas las miradas, en especial la chica a su lado, la cual reconoció muy fácil, después de todo todavía podía sentir la suavidad de sus piernas en sus manos y que está en ocasiones lo volteara a ver y le sonriera extrañamente no ayudaba.

Por su parte Alya, quien estaba en la mesa de atrás podía ver como Aurore volteaba a ver al Rin ocasionalmente, así como el hecho que esta parecía estar, "SONROJADA" casi parecía estarle coqueteándole- 'Pero qué demonios..., como se atreve, espera que demonios me pasa, porque estoy enojada con Aurore, además solo comparten mesa, ella solo está haciendo amable, no es como si ella... '-pensó con una ligera preocupación y enojo, sin fijarse la fuerza que aplico en su lápiz, el cual quebró por la mitad.

* * *

=PoV Rin=

Demonios realmente son solo chicas, genial primero todas las chicas de la academia me ignoraban y ahora no dejan de verme, maldito cara (T-T), pero desde que entre al salón no he dejado de percibir un olor, es que acaso había algún demonio escondido...

No imposible debe de haber muchos sellos supresores como con la oficina de la anciana, porque me altera tanto esta esencia, no, son Mashou porque tienen heridas espirituales estas chicas.

Además, que están mescladas con..., chocolate, vainilla y miel además de..., umm fresas, durazno, cereza, y a rosas..., de hecho, estos son mucho más hipnóticos que los otros 3...

=Fin PoV =

* * *

Con el pasar de las primeras horas, todo el grupo parecía volver a la normalidad para alivio de Rin, su presencia parecía haber pasado a un segundo plano dentro del aula, o al menos hasta que llegó la hora del descanso y cuando salió la profesora de algebra...

* * *

Antes que pudiera siquiera bostezar del aburrimiento este se encontraba rodeado por todas las chicas del salón, o bueno casi todas…

-Así, que eres un chico eh...-dijo coqueta Babette.

-Tiene una cara aterradora-susurro Sophie a Mylene quien la ocupaba para esconderse.

-Ni esperes acerté el galán-advirtió Alix amenazadoramente, sin mucho efecto.

-Tan siquiera sabe hablar francés fluidamente-agrego Ashly.

-Chicas lo están asustando-dijo Rose con su usual y cantarina voz.

-Rose tiene razón al menos preséntense-dijo Juleka apoyando a su amiga-Discúlpalas, algunas desean atención-dijo con sarcasmo por el actuar de unas de sus compañeras con las cuales no simpatizaba, ganándose unas miradas de enojo por parte de Ashly y Babette-Un gusto me llamo Juleka Couffaine-dijo cortes, mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de su amiga.

-Yo me llamo Rose Lavillant-dijo mientras correspondía el gesto de su amiga y le devolvía el abrazo por la cintura-y que te parece parís hasta ahora-

-pues…-intento contestar Rin, pero.

-Apuesto a que solo lo han llevado a aburridos museos-dijo Alix quien se recargo en el mueble frente a ella-O, yo soy Alix Kubdel, y enserio la profesora Purinsesu es tu tía-dijo con cierto pesar en su voz al imaginarse convivir con la estricta profesora.

-Que no tu familia trabaja en el museo-agrego Mylene-Yo soy Mylene Haprèle un gusto y la chica tímida detrás de mí se llama Sophie Bourgeois-dijo Mylene mientras la chica detrás de ella movía su cabeza tímidamente.

-Un gusto y si es., mi tía-agrego Rin contestado la duda de Alix esperando sonar convincente

-Yo me llamo Aurore Beauréal-dijo con un tono dulce y coqueto Aurore quien no se había levantado de su asiento y le sonreía a Rin-y dino as visitado París o has estado ocupado...-dijo con cierto tono que alerto a Rin-…Con los tramites de la escuela-Rin pudo sentir su corazón detenerse, había olvido el hecho que ella le vio en su forma demoniaca muy de cerca...

-De hecho-dijo cortante Rin, viendo como la chica a su lado no dejaba de sonreírle intimidándole un poco- 'Jamás pensé que desearía volver a ser ignorados por las chicas' -pensó mientras - 'Al menos ya sé de dónde vienen esas esencias, será su acondicionador'-

* * *

=Con Marinette y Alya=

Las dos chicas seguían en su lugar viendo lo que pasaba en la primera fila, con la misma expresión de fastidio, pero sus pensamientos distintos.

\- 'Demonios, ahora que hago' -pensó Marinette mientras veía el comportamiento de sus compañeras- 'Espero que nada malo pase' -pensó preocupada por las advertencias de Tikki, si tan solo hubiera sido más específica sabría cómo actuar o al menos que esperar.

\- 'Demonios, fui lenta' -fue el primer pensamiento de Alya al ver como Rin estaba rodeado- 'Bien debo de buscar una forma de acercarme a él' -pero de repente se le mino a la mente un plan, al recordar algo que había hablado con Marinette antes de clases.

-Bien amiga andando-dijo Alya con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento y invitaba a su amiga a seguirla.

-Ah que-pregunto confusa Marinette por el extraño actuar de Alya

-Como a que, a cumplir nuestro deber como representante de grupo, recuerdas me enviaste un mensaje en la mañana que la señorita Bustier quería que le enseñaras la escuela-dijo Alya viendo como su amiga parecía al verlo olvidado.

\- 'Maldición es verdad' -pensó Marinette, al percatarse ese punto que había olvidado por su preocupaciones y sin ánimos se levantó y siguió a su amiga, lo primero que noto era la falta de las abusivas del salón Ashly y Babette, así como el hecho que Aurore hablaba con el "chico" nuevo mientras recordaba cómo es que ella le había visto su rostro, aunque claro el hecho de usar lentes y que sus orejas no parecieran las de un elfo debería de ocultar su identidad..., como si las gafas fuera un antifaz si claro quien podría ocultar su identidad así…

-Disculpen chicas-dijo Alya mientras se habría paso entre sus compañeras para estar lo más cerca posible de Rin-Hola de nuevo Okomura-dijo casual haciendo que todos la miraran asombradas incluido Rin.

\- 'Acaso se acuerda de ayer' -pensó preocupado Rin, ya era malo que la chica a su lado (Aurore) le haiga visto la cara ayer, como para ella también le reconociera.

-Nos conocimos en el restaurante ayer-aclaro Alya ligeramente sonrojada.

-O cierto la chica que tropezó con la mesera, Alya cierto-dijo Rin aliviado, ya que parecía que realmente no recordar otra cosa

-Si y ella es Marinette-dijo mientras presentaba a su amiga con cierta vergüenza de Alya al ser recordada por aquel accidente. 

-Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng un gusto-dijo con una sonrisa- 'como es que sabe su nombre, ayer la profesora Purinsesu solo dijo nuestros apellidos, que habrá pasado adentro del hotel ayer...' -

-Un gusto-dijo Rin con una sonrisa forzada, mientras notaba cierto olor que le rodeaba, la mayoría de las chicas que le rodeaban eran las dueñas de esa esencia que había percibido al entrar al salón, y antes que pudiera dirigirse en busca de Hibana o Shura para preguntar la causa del olor de las Mashou...

-Bueno ya habiéndonos presentado-dijo Marinette con cierto pesar en su voz que nadie parecía haberlo notado-Como representantes y delegadas de grupo es nuestro deber mostrarte la escuela-dijo esto último mientras el rostro de Alya parecía ligeramente emocionada, al poder hablar con el "nuevamente", al escuchar esto Rin solo pudo preocuparse, significaba que posiblemente volvería a intentar hablarle sobre lo ocurrido cuando la salvo…, pero sin encontrar escusa este se levantó y las siguió.

Dejando a una Aurore ligeramente frustrada ella planeaba hacer su jugada cuando fue interrumpida, por Alya y Marinette ya que ella tenía la intención de mostrarle toda la escuela, así como cierto lugar detrás del auditorio.

-Así que el chico que estaba con la profesora ayer era su sobrino-dijo aburrida Alix mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su nuca, llamando la atención de la rubia.

-Me pregunto si paso algo ayer-pregunto Rose habiendo notado el rostro de Alya, así como el del chico nuevo al verla.

-Creo que no pudo hablar con el después de todo-contesto Juleka recordando lo sucedido fuera del restaurante, y en un rápido movimiento sujeto a Rose de los hombros impidiendo que esta avanzara hacia la puerta-Ni se te ocurra seguirlos-le advirtió a su amiga mientras esta hacia un puchero adorable.

\- '¿Que?, ellos ya se conocen' -pensó alarmada Aurore quien había oído la conversación de Rose y Juleka- 'Es que ella también esta..., claro debe de saber quién es, después de todo estuvo cerca del hotel ayer' -pensó esto último y rápidamente se levantaba disponiéndose a seguirlos.

\- ¿Me pregunto si esa chica también se habrá trasferido a nuestra escuela? -dijo Alix mientras se dirigía hacia su asiento y tomaba su celular de su mochila.

-Lo dudo, esa chica parecía bastante vulgar, y el colegio tiene un estándar muy alto-dijo Mylène-chicas nos quieren acompañar, traja unos deliciosos croque monsieur-dijo mientras mostraba una canastilla con los sándwiches.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, se podía ver en un reducido callejón como salían una sustancia viscosa y oscura de una pequeña grieta en la pared...

Formando un charco oscuro el cual se dividió en 5 bultos que se enderezaron y empezaron a tomar forma humanoide, mientras en la parte que debería ser sus cabezas aparecían barios pares de ojos, los cuales veían analíticamente todo lo que los rodeaba.

Rápidamente estos subieron por las paredes hasta llegar a los techos de los edificios que lo rodeaban.

Tras unos momentos estos empezaron a alejarse en diferentes direcciones, mientras sus formas cambiaban, el primero le fue cubierto por plumas negras y sus extremidades se volvieron alas y tomo vuelo.

El segundo su cuerpo se alargó y cientos de pies le brotaron a lo largo de su cuerpo y se alejó entre los techos, el tercero y cuarto se pusieron en 4 patas como perros mientras les salía un rabo y una fina y maltratada pelusa los cubría y se alejaron en direcciones opuestas ágilmente.

Y el último y más grande de las sombras empezó a cubrirse de un pelaje verdoso y su cuerpo se ensanchaba y su espalda se encorvaba, tomando la forma semejante a la de un mono o gorila, el cual solo sonrió y empezó a olfatear a su alrededor…

Había barios aromas flotante en la brisa, pero a él solo le interesaba uno en particular, el cual encontró emanando de barias direcciones eufórico empezó a golpearse el pecho salvajemente y

)) GRAARGH!! ((

Lanzo un alarido el cual fue diezmado por el tráfico matutino...

* * *

CONTINUARA…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias/Glosario:
> 
> Olympe Maxime = Harry Potter  
> herida espiritual - Mashou = Ao No Exorcist  
> croque Monsieur - sandwich frances
> 
> Se Aceptan la crítica constructiva.  
> Y me gustaría saber su opinión de como deriva ser la historia y si Rin debería de tener una pareja o si debería hacer que la historia sea tipo Harem.


	4. AL ASECHO, UNA JUGUETONA COLA DE DEMONIO...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de esto me pertenece bla bla bla ... pero lo que si me pertenece son mis historias ... XD  
> Es posible que haiga errores ortográficos en esta historia.  
> A partir de este capítulo empezare a usar la palabra kwamis ya que me parece muy obvio que ya todos conocen lo que son y ya que ocupare la línea de tiempo marcada arriba, así que ellos ya saben lo que son.  
> Para Una mejor comprensión de la lectura se ocuparán las siguientes expresiones en ciertos momentos como;  
> = 'pensamiento'  
> = *- llamada telefónica  
> = ▲- 'hablan Demonios/kwamis'

= París, Francia Colegio Françoise Dupont =

En un salón de clases se podía ver a varios jóvenes que tenían sus clases de matemáticas dadas por Srta. Mendeleiev, una mujer de expresión seria, cabello morado y unos lentes quien explicaba un problema en el pisaron.

La mayoría de alumnos ponía atención a excepción de un joven rubio quien parecía más interesado en lo que sucedía afuera de la ventana a su lado.

* * *

CAPITULO 4; AL ASECHO, UNA JUGUETONA COLA DE DEMONIO ...

* * *

= En algún lugar de Francia… =

En un cielo despejado se podía ver una curiosa ave surcar los cielos ..., esta "ave" era más grande de lo habitual, sus plumas eran negras y haber sido bañada en brea, su cabeza era deforme, el pico estaba abierto en tres , además de estar cubierta por varios pares de ojos, los cuales veían a todas direcciones.

El vientre del "ave" parecía inflamado, mientras en ciertos puntos se expandía y contraía grotescamente, como si algo intentara salir de él.

Aquella criatura vio algo en tierra que llamo su atención y esta se lanzó en picada rápidamente.

))) SCREEEECCHH ... ((((

En un camino poco transitado se podía ver a una bella y joven mujer, de tes clara y cabello negro caminar tranquilamente, en sus brazos se podía ver un pequeño bulto que se retorcía animadamente, mientras que en la otra se podía ver una bolsa con víveres .

-Tranquilo Elliot-dijo animada la mujer viendo lo alegre que se veía su hijo, pero ... una curiosa sombra por arriba de ella llamo su atención, al levantar la mirada para ver esa cosa ...

)) - ¡AAAAAAHH ...! - ((

)) - ¡WAA .. WA ...! - (

Tras aquellos gritos, aquel camino quedo en silencio mientras, aquella enorme y deforme "ave" se enderezaba, mientras su vientre se revoloteaba violentamente, aquel ser batió sus enormes alas mientras despegaban sus pies del suelo, dejando detrás solamente una bolsa rota, así como una manta amarilla ensangrentada con el inerte cuerpecito que lentamente se enfriaba ...

\- ¡Maldita cosa suéltame !, ¡donde está mi bebe !, ¡ayuda !, ¡porque dejo de llorar mi bebe! -se pudo oír el grito de la mujer, así como de otras mujeres provenir de aquel abultado vientre ...

* * *

= París, Francia Colegio Françoise Dupont =

Era una mañana tranquila en parís, iniciaba otro día de estudio en el Colegio Françoise Dupont, donde varios jóvenes asistían, y en cierto salón de clases ...

O para ser más exactos en la clase de matemáticas de la Srta. Mendeleiev, se podía ver a sus estudiantes quienes ponían "atención" ...

Aunque claro todos veían al frente a la docente explicaba todo muy rápido, lo que hacía que no muchos pusieran atención, y enfrente de la fila, se podía ver a un chico rubio de tez clara y unos ojos verdes, vestía una camisa blanca de cuello con las mangas arremangadas, debajo de esta una camiseta negra con rayas, unos jeans azules y tenis naranjas, así como un curioso anillo plateado en su dedo anular de su mano derecha, quien veía por la ventana apreciando a las personas quienes iban y venían por la acera, no es como si no le importaran las clases, de hecho el recientemente había empezado a asistir a una escuela, y lo que explicaba su profesora ya lo sabía por los maestros privados que había tenido con anterioridad,aunque claro tampoco era que hubiera algo emocionante afuera simplemente prefería ver por la ventana a lidiar con la mirada que le lanzaba su compañera y amiga de toda la vida Chloé, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, realmente entendía el motivo pero su corazón ya tenía dueña, si tan solo supiera quien era ella.

Este es joven Adrien Agreste, mejor conocido como Chat Noir, el hebreo felino de París o como sus amigos lo llamaban el rompe corazones Agreste, claro que no era por afán de molestar, después de todo desde que había empezado a asistir, había recibido barias declaraciones amorosas de diversas chicas de la escuela, así como de fuera de esta y no tanto por ser de una prestigiosa familia como lo era la suya, si no por ser un super modelo reconocido.

\- 'Que aburrimiento' -pensó Adrien quien volteo su vista al pisaron a tiempo viendo como su profesora volteaba para ver quien se había dormido- 'Por poco, si me hubiera tardado me hubiera enviado a la dirección' -pensó tranquilo volviendo su vista de vuelta a la ventana- 'Aunque claro es mejor que estar encerrado en la mansión' -

)) ¡RIIING! ((

El timbre del receso sonó y la profesora se fue, al voltear hacia atrás vio a su amigo Nino quien hacia una seña con la mano para que se acercara, así como a varios de sus amigos del salón, y una vez reunidos.

-Que pasa-le pregunto Adrien a su amigo Nino, un chico moreno de lentes de carcasa negra y gorra roja.

-Si qué quieres, si llego tarde a la cafetería ya no encontrarás ninguna rebanada de pizza-dijo otro de sus amigos Kim, el segundo chico más alto y musculoso de todo el salón.

-Miren lo que acaban de subir en-dijo mostrando un video en su celular, este era de la pelea de ayer de los super héroes contra una akumatizada, lo diferente era que se veía más de cerca a los héroes, así como al nuevo héroe que había acaparado las noticias de anoche, pero para sorpresas de todos, fue que el rostro del nuevo héroe se distorsionaba, así como una enorme silueta cuadrúpeda a su lado.

-Espera porque su rostro este distorsionado-pregunto otro de sus amigos Max un chico de piel oscura, un cabello castaño y ojos cafés bajo unos lentes negros-Acaso están escondiendo su identidad-

-No lo creo, si te fijas la cabeza de esa chica no se pixeles al pasar cerca del rostro de él-dijo Nino remarcando ese curioso echo que siempre ocurrió con las escenas censuradas.

-Y esa cosa que es-señalo Nathaniel, un chico pelirrojo también amigo del grupo.

-No lo sé-dijo Nino con la misma con función-Pero en la descripción del video dice que, el video no fue editado y que cuando lo tomo, así aparecía como si la cámara no reconociera el rostro o al enorme gato-confundiendo a todos en especial al chico rubio del grupo.

* * *

= Mientras ... =

En cierto punto de la ciudad se podía ver un enorme perro deforme, corriendo entre el tráfico tan rápido que nadie lo veía, este seguía su ruta como si su vida dependiera en ello.

El deforme animal en peso a perder la velocidad llegando casi a los límites de la ciudad, justo donde había una gran cantidad de Clubs nocturnos, aquel ser se acercó a uno el cual debido a la hora y su función estaba cerrado, y como si no le importara este entro por la puerta ...

* * *

Dentro del club se podía ver a unos hombres limpiando la pista de baile, mientras que otros acomodaban las mesas que rodeaban la pista, así como a una mujer limpiando la barra del bar.

) cloc, cloc, cloc ... (

Uno de los empleados que cargaba una enorme bolsa de basura oyó unas pisadas muy curiosas, como si uñas golpearan sobre la loseta, esta al voltear a la entrada bio a aquel enorme y deforme perro ...

-Pero qué demonios-hablo en voz, ganándose la atención de todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Quien dejo entrar a un perro-dijo la mujer del bar.

-O ya llego-dijo un hombre gordo mal encarado que estaba barriendo-rápido llamen al jefe y díganle que ya llego su pedido-

Y con la indicación de aquel hombre rápidamente uno de los empleados fue por su jefe.

-No me digan que, esta cosa es la mascota del jefe-dijo el hombre que lo había visto primero-Yo que él lo mataría para que no sufriera-dijo burlón obteniendo unas risas de los demás excepto por el hombre gordo.

-Chico, yo que tu no diría nada, tiene mal temperamento ...- dijo aquel hombre al tipo de la bolsa de basura, pero este le interrumpió.

-Descuida todavía no llega el jefe-dijo confiado, mientras se acercaba a aquel "perro" -No es así enorme perro asqueroso, quieres un bocadillo, en esta bolsa viene mucha comida, enorme porquería con patas-dijo burlón viendo como el animal parecida entender la palabra comida, ya que movía su cola, ansioso.

-Oye novato, aléjate ya-dijo la mujer presente, al ver como el tipo que sacaba la basura y apenas llevaba unas semanas con ellos se acercaba mucho a aquella cosa que siempre le producía escalofríos-Deja de estar de estúpido y sigue con tu trabajo -

-Tranquila nena, es más porque no me sirves un tequila-dijo mientras le extendía la mano al animal mientras volteaba a verla, pero ...

Sin fijarse como aquella cosa habría su hocico, en una forma muy extraña ya que esta se abrió en 4 dividiendo el hueso de la mandíbula por la mitad y.

-Demonios aléjate ahora-grito el hombre gordo, pero ...

)) AAAH ... ((

Aquel tipo grito al sentir el fuerte agarre de la mordida de aquel ser, quien espantado veía como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo le cercenaba el brazo y este lo engullía.

-Carajo-dijo la mujer quien se tapaba la boca para evitar vomitar, así como otros de los empleados del lugar ..., quienes no se atrevían mover ni un musculo a miedo de ser el siguiente.

-Demonios quien ase tanto escandalo-dijo un hombre que entraba al lugar desde unas escaleras que daban a un piso superior-Nadie le dijo al nuevo que se alejara-dijo sin interés por la escena frente a él, uno de sus empleados retorcerse en el suelo sin un brazo mientras cierto ser se alimentaba con la extremidad faltante.

Una vez que el "perro" había terminado su bocadillo, este volteo a ver a aquel hombre, como si operara algo.

-Dime traes la mercancía-pregunto el dueño del lugar, un hombre de traje blanco una camisa roja y unas gafas negras quien traía un cigarro en la boca y una maleta plateada en su mano izquierda.

▲ - 'SI' -dijo una voz fría proveniente del hocico abierto de aquel "perro" ...

* * *

= Mientras de vuelta en la Academia Beauxbatons / Pov Marinette =

No puedo creer la suerte que me cargo, (se dijo a si misma Marinette quien iba detrás de Alya y el "chico" nuevo Rin) desde que salimos del salón Alya se le prenso del brazo a Rin, se suponía que yo ... , nosotras daríamos el recorrido, pero, ella tomo el liderazgo del tour, aunque bueno no es como si me molestara eso, de hecho, era una gran ayuda así podía ver mejor como reaccionaba.

No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Tikki, de por si con el simple hecho que pueda hacer que esas cosas le obedezcan (recordado la vez que lo vio en la fuente) como para agregar a la lista lo pirómano, no eso es grosero ya que parece más como "fuego control", si eso suena mejor.

\- ¡Y este es el auditorio! -Alya parece muy emocionada con Rin…, demonios como no lo pensé antes, acaso vio todo ayer, olvidé que ella estaba presente y Rin no se cubría el rostro, acaso por eso esta emocionada, por el nuevo "Héroe" en el salón.

Porque no entraste en otra escuela o al menos en otro salón, y para acabar somos el centro de atención (ver como todas las chicas veían la interacción de Alya y Rin, y como este parecía muy nervioso).

Bueno no lo culpo, muchas chicas no tienen novio al ser una escuela para señoritas eso, bueno al terminar el recorrido, todo siguió tranquilo en clases, excepto por Alya que ocasionalmente veía con cierto, ¿enojo, celos? a Aurore, no debo de estar equivocada, además se llevó muy con Nino cuando se las present a los chicos ..., ah que tiempos, extraño mi vieja escuela, como los extraño chicos.

¡EXEPTO A CHLOÉ!

= Fin Pov =

* * *

= Colegio Françoise Dupont =

Tras el descanso Adrien y sus compañeros vuelto a clases, y como era costumbre el no ponía tanta atención al ya saber de dichos temas, lo que nuevamente hacia poner su atención fuera del salón de clases, pero en esta ocasión si había algo que realmente llamara su atención.

Un gorila en la calle, un gorila verdoso paseándose en la calle, lo más extraño parecía que ningún transeúnte lo veía o se percataba de él ...

\- 'Acaso, ¿es un Akuma?' -pensó el joven rubio viendo a aquel e inusual animal caminar como si nada- 'Pero no sé a activado la alarma' -pensaba preocupado mientras esa cosa seguía su caminar hasta que ...

Aquella cosa se volteó dejándolo ver mejor, su rostro se encontró completamente liso, sin algún signo facial, u ojos, pero a lo largo de su pecho se podía ver una enorme boca con colmillos en su pecho, así como dos orificios al inicio de su cuello, aquella criatura tan bisara de un salto se acercó a la ventana, pero se frenó en seco, como si algo u alguien lo hubiera detenido, y en un rápido movimiento lanzo un puñetazo a la ventana haciendo que Adrien saltara de su asiento y se alejara ligeramente de la ventana.

-Señor Agreste, algún problema-le pregunto su profesor de idiomas, haciendo reaccionar a Adrien quien se dio cuenta lo que había hecho por inercia, y volteo a todas las direcciones rápidamente notando como sus compañeros lo veían confundidos, así como a la ventana para ya no encontrar a aquel simio.

-..., disculpe, pero necesito ir al baño-dijo con un tono apenado por su comportamiento.

)) "JAJAJA" ((

Ocasionando que todos soltaran una risa.

-Silencio, y baña rápido-dijo su profesor, dejando ir a Adrien-Silencio, como si nunca les hubiera pasado antes-callo a los jóvenes quienes, rápidamente bajaron las miradas ya que no era un secreto que por la culpa de una de sus compañeras (Chloé), varios se encuentran del estómago tras un accidente a inicios de año que la involucraban a ella y supuestos chocolates caseros hechos y compartidos por su amigo Adrien.

* * *

Una vez fuera Adrien, una vez cerciorándose que el pasillo estaba vacío ...

-Plagg-dijo Adrien en un susurro mientras se habría su camisa y de esta salió un pequeño kwami negro con orejas de gato.

▲ - 'Que pasa niño, es ora del camembert' -dijo somnoliento el felino.

-No, viste esa criatura afuera del salón-pregunto Adrien quien se dirigía al baño de la planta baja.

▲ - 'La verdad, no' -dijo sin interés- 'Ya te había dicho que existen muchas criaturas en este loco y pequeña canica azul' -dijo mientras se sentaba en el hombro de Adrien.

-Si, pero no creí ver a uno tan grande afuera de la escuela aparte de esas cosas negras-contesto Adrien quien una vez dentro del baño se aseguró que estaba básico cada cubículo.

▲ - 'se llaman Coal_Tar' -dijo con fastidio Plagg al recordar como Adrien se había fascinado con aquellos demonios tan inferiores como si fueran lo más interesantes del mundo.

-Aun así, esa cosa parecía estar buscando algo o alguien-volvía a insistir Adrien.

▲ - 'Ya te dije que no son cosas' -dijo ligeramente enojado su kwami- 'Bien, descríbemelo' -

-Okey, parecía un gorila, su pelaje era verde moho-dijo Adrien mencionando cada detalle que recordaba-O y no tenía rostro, pero si una boca en su pecho, así como lo que parecían ser fosas nasales en el cuello-

▲ - 'Pero que cosa acabas de describir' -dijo completamente confundido Plagg- 'No recuerdo nada parecido' -

\- ¿Entonces no era un demonio o ser santico? -pregunto Adrien viendo a su pequeño amigo quien parecía pensar profundamente-También parecía que nadie más lo veía-

▲ - '¿Intento acercase a la escuela?' -pregunto el kwami felino obteniendo una afirmación por parte de Adrien.

-Si, pero este se detuvo a los pocos metros de hecho eso me asusto, parecía verme-dijo Adrien-Bueno sentí su mirada por así decirlo-

▲ - 'Bueno al menos sé que mis sellos sirvieron para mantener limpia la escuela' -dijo adulándose por su trabaja- 'Bueno, creo que sería mejor que regreses a clases a no ser ...' -decía Plagg pero este fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-No, esa criatura me dio muy mala espina-dijo recordando aquella sensación al verlo-Crees si te llevo con el puedas saber que es-

▲ - 'tendré camembert como paga' -pregunto ilusionado Plagg mientras empezaba a babear.

-Una caja entera-dijo Mientras sacaba su celular y escribía un mensaje a Nino pidiéndole que le llevara sus cosas.

▲ - 'Y que esperas que tenga más hambre' -recrimino Plagg- 'Vamos por ese camembert, digo por ese gorila' -grito corrigiéndose a si sismo.

-Bien Plagg, garras fuera-grito mientras el kwami era absorbido por su anillo.

* * *

= Dirección de la Academia Beauxbatons =

En uno de los escritores que se encontraban en la dirección días se podía ver a la profesora Bustier, quien se encontró revisando algunos trabajos de sus estudiantes, pero a diferencia de otros

\- 'Me pregunto si habrá algún modo para que todos se lleven bien con Rin' -pensó mientras dejaba de revisar los trabajos y veía hacia cierto escritorio de una de sus compañeras docentes o para ser más específicos al escritorio de la profesora Purinsesu- 'No creo que se moleste si intento ayudar a su sobrino para que socialice más con sus compañeras y se sienta bienvenido en la escuela, además que será el centro de atención de toda la escuela, necesitara tener en quien confiar aparte de su tía o su anterior tutora '-pensó esto último al recordar lo que había oído en la hora del descanso.

* * *

= Flash Back =

En la hora del descanso se podía ver a Caline caminar por los pasillos de la academia viendo a los estudiantes relajarse de sus algo que siempre le encantaba ver, hasta que noto cierto tumulto en el patio central, curiosa fue a ver la causa de esto.

La causa, eran dos sus más queridas alumnas, Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Alya Kubdel así como a su nuevo estudiante Rin Okomura, los cuales estos dos últimos iban muy cerca, y eran centro de atención de barias estudiantes ...

-Ya viste, realmente entro un chico -...

-Esa chica se mueve rápido -...

-Se ve como un rufián -...

-Mmm, no está nada mal -...

-será que son novios -...

-tiene cara de delincuente -...

Caline al oír algunos de los comentarios de las chicas más cercanas, se sonrojo, pero algo más que llamo su, fue ver a cierta de sus alumnas quien caminaba muy por detrás del grupo encargado del tour y parecía no querer ser vista por estos, y con cuidado se acercó por detrás de ella.

-Pasa algo, señorita Beauréal-le pregunto por detrás a la joven rubia frente a ella.

-Ha, profesora Bustier-dijo asustada al no percatarse como su profesora se paraba detrás de ella-Me asusto-

-Que extraño Aurore, tu generalmente te quedas a platicar con tus amigas en el salón, no-pregunto Caline con cierto tono cómplice.

-Yo este, bueno como mis amigas no están-dijo evitando ver los ojos de la profesora pelirroja -... decidí salir a caminar un poco-

-Cierto las competencias de natación, había olvidado que asistido a las nacionales en Marsella-corrigió apenada Caline al recordar como el equipo de natación se había ausentado de la escuela para asistir a la competencia y el hecho de que tres de las amigas de Aurore estuvieran en dicho equipo-Cierto disculpa, creo que debes sentirte un poco sola, y yo que pensaba que estabas siguiendo a Marinette y Alya, jajaja-

Aurore se tensó por el comentario hecho por su profesora, acaso había sido tan obvia ...

-Noo ...- mintió lo mejor que pudo Aurore-Yo ..., estaba caminando solamente para pasar el rato-

-Okey-dijo Caline viendo cómo se comportaba su alumna-Y dime que piensas del nuevo estudiante-pregunto interesada, ya que durante su clase Aurore no dejaba de ver a Rin.

-Pues ...- dijo un poco tímida, algo raro en ella-) Suspiro (, bueno ...- Aurore empezaba a recordar lo sucedido ayer, y el firme agarre en el que la sostuvo, poniéndose nerviosa y su rostro se tiño con un sonrojo ligero.

Pero para Caline parecía que su alumna no sabía cómo describirlo- 'Parece que aún no interactúa mucho con sus compañeras' -pensó con cierto pesar, ya que no podía negar que Rin tenía una apariencia de un delincuente juvenil, lo cual no permite que muchas de sus compañeras se le acercaran a entablar una conversación y ni de pensar una posible amistad.

= Aleta Flash Back =

* * *

Caline suspiro en su asiento, sabía que no podía imaginarse todo lo que se estaba guardando Rin, dejar todo lo que conocía, amigos, recuerdos, y llegar a un lugar completamente desconocido culturalmente iniciando desde el saludo ...

-Me gustaría que pudiera hacerse amigos fácilmente-pensó mientras terminaba de calificar los trabajos-Y si ...- y mientras a Caline pensaba en un plan y como llevarlo a acabo, vio como por la puerta de la dirección entraban una de sus compañeras docentes junto con la directora, quien tenía una expresión de fastidio.

-… Pero directora Maxime-dijo la profesora, esta era baja estatura y su cuerpo era regordete, y barias arugas en su rostro remarcando su edad avanzada, esta traía una falda blanca por debajo de la rodilla, una blusa rosa pálido con mucho encaje, así como un suéter tejido de color rosa en la espalda-No me parece correcto que permita que asista un hombre en esta institución-exclamo la mujer con digesto.

-Ya ha sido aceptado, Umbridge-dijo la directora fríamente-Si tienes una queja dilo durante la reunión de profesores esta tarde-No sé porque no dijiste nada en la reunión anterior-

-Nadie me dijo que habría alguna reunión-dijo la profesora Umbridge disgustada.

-Que extraño, yo personalmente envié los correos a todas las profesoras-dijo Maxime cansada de discutir con la mujer.

-Pero directora yo no tengo ni computadora-dijo disgustada Umbridge-Esas cosas son del diablo-

-...- la directora guardo silencio, Umbridge se había quedado con los pensamientos del siclo pasado, ya que no podía ni tolerar como las alumnas usaban los uniformes actualmente.

-Usted le da muchas libertades a la profesora Purinsesu no le parece-recrimino Umbridge a la directora, pero esta no contesto y simplemente entro en su oficina y antes que pudiera entrar en esta la cero y se oyó como ponía el cerrojo de la puerta- directora Maxime ...- indignada se dio la vuelta percatándose como las secretarias y Caline la veían, pero rápidamente salió de la dirección.

A los pocos minutos de que había salido aquella profesora, entraron Hibana y Shura, quienes hablaban de su primer día como profesora de educación física ...

-No puedo creer que mala condición de las chicas de hoy-dijo sin interés Shura con los brazos en la nuca, quien ahora traía puesto un pants deportivo gris azulino, mientras traía la sudadera del pants abierta.

-No es eso, solo que ponerlas a correr 50 vueltas alrededor de la cancha, no cuenta exactamente una rutina de calentamiento-recrimino Hibana a su amiga quien vio todo desde su clase, pero antes que podría seguir con su plática.

-Disculpe profesora Purinsesu, podría hablar con usted por favor-dijo Caline quien se había parado frente a ellas ...

* * *

= Salón de Clases =

La hora de salida había llegado y todas las estudiantes se preparaban para irse, ya sea a divertirse con sus amigas oa los clubes escolares que la academia Beauxbatons ofrecía, y en el grupo de nuestros protagonistas no era la excepción, las primeras en irse fueron las brabuconas del salón Ashly, Nicolle y Babette, mientras las demás chicas y ...

Rin, guardo todas sus cosas deprisa y se proponía a salir rápidamente del salón e ir a buscar a Shura y Hibana, para iniciar con el entrenamiento, que era en todo en lo que había estado pensando desde el receso, sin saber que las chicas tenían otros planes para él.

-Chicas quieren ir por un postre a la cafetería-dijo Mylène ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Sophie, así como de Rose y Juleka.

-Me parece bien-dijo Rose-Que dices Alix-

-Lo ciento ya había acordado con los chicos a ir a jugar videojuegos-dijo Alix quien terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

-y Ustedes-dijo Juleka con su usual tono de voz, viendo a los demás presentes-Aurore, también eres bienvenida y tu también Rin-dijo llamando a la atención de la rubia, así como del único chico del colegio.

-A mí no me parece mala idea-dijo animada Aurore ya que así sería más fácil acercársele a Rin-Que dices Rin, nos acom ...-

-Lo ciento tengo cosas que hacer-dijo cortante Rin intentando no sonar grosero, y rápidamente se dirigía a la salida, pero este fue detenido al chocar con alguien o más bien algo muy esponjoso.

Todas las chicas veían una curiosa escena, que provocaba cierto enojo en 2 de ellas, el joven Okomura tenía el rostro entre los pechos de una mujer o para ser más exactos el de una profesora.

-Vaya Rin no esperaba ese recibimiento-Dijo con burla Shura quien había bloqueado la salida y chocado de frente con Rin.

-hha ..., ¿Shura? -dijo Rin como si nada -Justo las iba ir a buscar para… -decía Rin animado listo para su entrenamiento.

-Si sobre eso-dijo Shura mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sin prestarle atención a las demás chicas que tenían un sonrojo por la acción del azabache, así como ciertas miradas de celos -Beras hay una reunión y posiblemente nos tardemos en ella-dijo mientras pasaba de Rin y se paraba frente de la clase-Y por lo que oí, estas lindas señoritas, te invitaron a comer, seria descortés que las rechazadas-

-...- Rin se había quedado inmóvil, por el comentario de Shura.

-Y descuiden yo las invitare-dijo sacando una tarjeta de crédito-Solo no abusen-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se la daba / metía a Rin en su bolsillo-Tienes como hora y media, recuerda volver aquí okey-dijo esto último mientras salía del salón dejando a todas / Rin confundidas.

* * *

= Flash Back =

Fuera de la dirección se podía ver a Hibana y Caline, quien esta última se veía un poco nerviosa por la mirada que le daba la Hibana.

-Y de que quería hablarme profesora Bustier-pregunto Hibana con cierta frialdad en su voz ocasionando que la mujer frente a ella temblara un poco.

-P .. pues vera quería-intento decir Caline quien intentaba no parecer nerviosa-Vera, quería pedirle que le daría permiso para que dejara ir a Rin con las chicas de su grupo a socializar un poco-dijo con valor mientras veía como Hibana levantaba su ceja.

-Acaso Rin le pidió que-pregunto Hibana, pero esta rápidamente fue interrumpida.

-No, él no sabe nada de esto, pero deseo que pueda entablar rápidamente una amistad con las chicas para que no se cuenta tan solo en un país diferente al suyo-aclaro Caline, viendo como Hibana parecía pensarlo.

-Creo que tiene un punto profesora Bustier-Dijo Hibana viendo como el rostro de Caline reflejaba su alegría- 'Además, sería bueno que pudiera comportarse más como un chico de su edad, que como un exorcista' -pensó esto último con pesar-De acuerdo creo que podrían salir por un momento, en lo que dura la reunión-

-perfecto, entonces con su permiso iré a.… -dijo Caline quien disponía a dirigirse al salón de clases, pero ...

-Descuide yo misma iré a decirles-dijo Shura quien se asomó por la puerta de la dirección.

\- 'Acaso nos estaba espiando' -pensó Caline mientras veía suspirar con fastidio a Hibana.

= Aleta Flash Back =

* * *

= Mientras ... =

No lejos de allí se podía ver a nuestro heroico felino Chat Noir quien seguía de cerca a aquel gorila verde, quien parecía buscar algo, desesperada mente.

Pero de repente este se detuvo frente a una tienda y empezó a olfatear ...

Chat al ver esto se detuvo sobre el techo de un edificio cercano y procurando que nadie lo viera ...

-Garras fuera-dijo, mientras se destrasformaba y con cuidado se acercó a la cornisa, mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita metálica de su bolsillo y de este saco una porción de camembert y se lo dio a Plagg, el cual está en su hombro-Bien ahí esta-dijo señalando a aquel gorila quien seguía olfateando el lugar ...

▲ - 'De donde demonios salió esa cosa' -dijo asombrado el pequeño kwami, quien veía pensativo a la calle- 'Ni idea de lo que es' -

\- ¿Qué? -exclamo Adrien viendo a Plagg acabarse la porción de queso-Pero dijiste que si te traía ...-

▲ - 'Si, se lo que te dije, pero esa cosa jamás en mi vida la había visto' -se defendió Plagg- 'Y créeme he vivido mucho' -

-Y qué piensas es peligroso-volvió a preguntar Adrien.

▲ - 'Sin duda alguna, tiene a dos personas dentro de él' -dijo mientras se sentaba en el hombro de su compañero.

-Espera que ...- dijo asombrado Adrien, pero antes que Plagg contestara, aquel gorila levanto se enderezo y volteo en una dirección y en un parpadeo este se echó a correr en esa dirección.

▲ - 'Y parece que va por la numero 3' -dijo Plagg viendo el comportamiento de aquella cosa.

-Bueno, Garras fuera-dijo Adrien volviendo a transformarse en Chat Noir.

* * *

= Con las estudiantes de la academia Beauxbatons =

Marinette y sus amigas llevado a Rin a aquel café / restauran, donde generalmente se reunían, y en la mesa pegada a la ventana ...

Se encontraban Sophie, Mylene, Alix y Rosa en los asientos que quedaban adelante del cristal, Juleka estaba al lado de Aurore, mientras del otro lado de la mesa se encontraban Alya y Marinette, esta última quedando a la derecha de Sophie, y en medio de Alya y Aurore se encontró Rin, el cual se siente un poco incomodo al quedar en medio de aquellas dos chicas en específico ...

-Se me hicieron pesadas las clases-dijo Alix quien se estiraba en su asiento.

-Ni que lo digas, odio la clase de historia mundial-dijo Rose quien tomaba el menú que se fueron en medio de la mesa.

-Y dinos Rin a ti que te parecieron las clases-pregunto Mylene integrando a su nuevo compañero a la plática, haciendo que todas lo voltearan a ver.

-Pues, realmente no puse mucha atención a las clases-se escuso Rin mientras se rascaba la nuca un poco avergonzado.

-No te culpo las clases fueron más aburridas de lo habitual-dijo Alix quien le había pasado lo mismo durante las clases.

-Rin, dinos como era tu vieja escuela-pregunto Alya dulcemente queriendo saber más de Rin.

-Mmm ...- Rin quien no queriendo mencionar más de lo debido-Igual, solo que un poco más grande-contesto humilde, ya que era un hecho que la academia de la cruz verdadera era tres veces más grande sin incluir los dormitorios, o el hecho que tenía un centenar de salones subterráneos para exorcistas.

-Y que haces generalmente para divertirte-pregunto Aurore con el mismo tono de Alya, llamando la atención de esta.

-pues ...- dijo mientras pensaba que decir-Leo / 'mangas' -dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-jaja, sí que eres un Nerd, bueno teniendo una tía tan estricta como la profesora Purinsesu es normal-dijo Alix burlona, así como el hecho que todavía llevaba los lentes no ayudaba mucho.

\- ¿Y lees muchos mangas? -pregunto Rose con una sonrisa tierna confundiendo a las chicas por la palabra, pero ...

-Si me encantan los shōnen-contesto Rin por inercia, viendo a la pequeña chica rubia quien tenía una curiosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Mangas? -pregunto confundida Marinette, al pensar en las mangas de alguna prenda.

\- ¿Te gustan los shones ...- susurro Sophie tímidamente-per..ver .. pervertido… -

-Se refiere a una historieta japonesa, es mucho más gruesa que las historietas comunes, además de los shōnen es un género de manga-aclaro Juleka.

-Acaso tú también los-les-pregunto sorprendida Aurore.

-De hecho, mi hermano tiene algunos-contesto Juleka-Un chico de su escuela se los presta-

-Y de ... dejaste muchos amigos-pregunto un poco apenada Sophie por haber pensado mal de Rin.

-Si se puede decir que si-respondió Rin un poco nostálgico en pensar en su hermano y en los demás, acto que fue notado por Marinette.

-Descuida pronto aras nuevos-se apresuró a decir Marinette queriendo cambiar los ánimos del chico.

-Es cierto, veras que pronto te acostumbraras-dijo Juleka comprensiva por el chico.

-Considéranos tus nuevas amigas-agrego Alix animada ganándose una afirmación por parte de las demás.

-Gracias-dijo Rin animado, sintiéndose un poco más aceptado por sus compañeras.

\- 'Solo espero que no pase nada, que atraiga algún Akuma' -pensó aliviada Marinette sin saber lo que se avecinaba.

-Oye y sabias a que escuela te he inscrito-volvía a preguntar Alix ...

* * *

Tras ordenar y comer algo, tanto Rin como las chicas entraron más en confianza y la plática se izó más amena, Rin contestaba cada pregunta que le hacían claro omitiendo a los demonios y sin saber cuándo empezó a hablar de sus amigos en Japón ...

-... Y el niño le dijo que le gustaba sus cejas porque se parecían a las de su perro-dijo Rin burlón al recordar su día en la playa con Izumo.

-HAHAHA ...- todas las chicas se rieron al imaginarse a la amiga de Rin.

-no me hubiera gustado estar en sus zapatos-Dijo Sophie al imaginar lo humillante que fue para la amiga de Rin.

-Si la verdad tanto mi amigo Renzo y yo estábamos preocupados de que golpeara al niño-conto Rin con cierto miedo en su voz al recordar aquella experiencia.

-Oye y ya pensaste si entraras en algún club-pregunto Mylène quien terminóba una rebanada de pay.

\- ¿Tienen clubes? -respondió Rin quien no sabía eso-No sé, son obligatorios-

-De hecho, no, pero hay muy buenos talleres y clubs, como el de arte-contesto Rose.

-También hay de poesía, esgrima, jardinería y costura, así como de repostería-agrego Juleka.

-Y teatro, en el cual yo estoy-dijo Aurore-Y sabes nos vendría bien un chico para los papeles de príncipe-dijo mientras le guillaba el ojo coquetamente.

-S..sabes no soy muy bueno actuando-dijo Rin un poco abrumado por la mirada que le daba Aurore, la cual molesto un poco a Alya.

-Yo pienso que esgrima te sentaría mejor-dijo Alya quien tomo un tenedor y lo blandió como si fuera un florete-Sin duda sería una muy buena experiencia, no lo crees-dijo Alya como si insinuara algo.

\- 'Creo que si vio algo' -pensó preocupada Marinette al ver el comportamiento de su amiga durante la conversación, sobre todo cuando Rin menciono a su amiga florista- 'Y para colmo Aurore está igual' -pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando .. .

)) Trayendo ... Trayendo ... ((

El celular de Marinette sonó, y al ver el nombre de quien le marcaba rápidamente contesto, mientras se apartaba de la mesa.

-Hola mama-dijo Marinette.

* -Hola querida vas a tardar en llegar a casa-se oyó la voz de su madre quien hablaba en voz baja.

-La verdad no sé, pasa algo-pregunto preocupada Marinette.

* -Nada importante querida, solo que ...-...

-Mama ...- volvía a preguntar preocupada Marinette ya que su madre solía ser muy directa al hablar.

* -Hay un señor buscándote-dijo su madre, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Un señor ?, y para que-pregunto aún más confundida la joven.

* -Dice que es Bob Roth-dijo su madre quien leía una tarjeta de presentación que le había dado aquel hombre.

-Espera Bob Roth el representante de ...- Dijo asombrada levantando la voz, llamando a la atención de sus amigas.

* -Si el productor de Jagged Stone, y dice quieren que tú les diseñes la portada de su nuevo álbum-

-Enserio, estaré ahí inmediatamente-dijo entusiasmada mientras colgaba, pero al girar a la mesa, vio a sus amigas seguir hablando con Rin- 'Demonios, ahora que hago, tengo que vigilarlo, o de lo contrario' -pensó aterrada Marinette al imaginarse si este fuera akumatizado.

Pero mientras ella veía afligida a su grupo de amigas, Alya la volteo a ver y al notar la expresión de esta se preocupó, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia su amiga.

-Marinette, ¿todo bien? -pregunto Alya, mientras esta regresaba de sus pensamientos-Acaso paso algo en tu casa-

-eh ..., no todo bien, solo que creo que-Marine intento excusarse, pero ...

-Chicas acompañare a Marinette a su casa-dijo rápidamente Alya, quien fue por las cosas de ambas-Hasta mañana Rin-dijo mientras le guillaba el ojo y se alejaba dejando confundido al joven ojiazul por el guillo.

Y antes que Marinette pudiera negarse fue toma de la mano y fue encaminada a la salida ...

-Creen que todo esté bien-pregunto Mylène al ver aquella escena.

-No lo sé-dijo Alix-Pero creo que algo altero a Marinette-

-Bueno chicas si me disculpan tengo que ir a casa-dijo Sophie quien se levantaba y sacaba su cartera, pero.

-Descuida, la comida corre a cuenta Shura-dijo Rin quien mostraba la tarjeta de crédito.

-No me parece correcto aprovecharnos de tu ... hermana? -dijo Juleka quien estaba de acuerdo con Sophie.

-Ah, no ella es ... una amiga de Hibana-Rin aclaro a medias.

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana chicas-dijo Rose para voltear a ver a Rin-Y volverás a la academia o prefieres que te llevemos a enseñarte la ciudad-

-Creo que tengo que regresar-dijo Rin rechazando aquella invitación, mientras veía como Rose, Juleka, Sophie y Mylene.

-Bueno yo no quiero hacer mal tercio-dijo Alix, quien se levantó para irse, dejando solos a Aurore y Rin.

-Y bueno quieres hablar de algo o.… -Dijo la rubia, quien se acercó para ver a Rin mejor.

-... O ...- pregunto Rin un poco nervioso al ver la expresión de la chica a su lado mientras esta le quitaba los lentes y los ponía en la mesa.

-Tienes que salir a hacerte el he ...- dijo en un susurro mientras se le acercaba al oído de Rin, pero rápidamente este.

-... Shhhhh -... chisto Rin mientras volteaba a todas las direcciones viendo que nadie les ponía atención.

-Por cierto, gracias por salvarme ayer-dijo Aurore mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Rin.

\- / _ / - Rin se sonrojo mientras empezaba a salirle vapor por la cabeza.

-Descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-volvió a susurrarle Aurore mientras se levantaba-Y piensa en unirte al club de teatro sí, nos vemos mí heroe-dijo la último con una voz sensual.

Rin no podía creer lo había pasado- 'Demonios, de por sí ya tengo problemas' -pensó Rin aterrado de lo que harían Hibana y Shura, mientras veía por el enorme ventanal a su compañera quien volteaba en ese momento en su dirección y le regalo una sonrisa y un guiño.

Rápidamente Rin salió del restaurante viendo como su nueva compañera caminaba a unos metros alejándose del lugar, pero al cruzar por la esquina del establecimiento esta desapareció en un borrón verde ...

* * *

= Mientras en la academia Beauxbatons =

En la biblioteca de la academia se podía ver a todas las docentes del plantel con una expresión de fastidio, mientras oían hablar / quejar a una de sus compañeras ...

-... Y es por eso que es preferible, que "él" jovencito sea trasferido a una escuela promedio, para proteger a nuestros estudiantes-dijo muy solemne la profesora de rosa, pero una vez terminado su argumento ...

-Bueno, pasando a otros temas más relevantes, pedí esta reunión para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva profesora de educación física, Shura Kirigakure-dijo la directora mientras todas las profesoras volteaban a ver a la pelirroja.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras directora Maxime-dijo Shura quien dio una pequeña reverencia-Espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo con una sonrisa mientras recibía unos aplausos por partes de las demás.

-Bien ya que nuestro tiempo de la reunión fue consumido por los reclamos de mis daciones, espero que se conozcan mejor en el trascurso de los días-dijo la directora, mientras todas volteaban a ver a una profesora en específico quien solamente se volteó indignada- Bueno, ya que tenemos el tiempo encima solo les puedo invitar a un pequeño brindis-dijo la enorme mujer, mientras una de las secretarias presentes, habría gaveta de la mesa de la encargada y sacaba unos vasos y una botella de Chartreuse.

-Pero directora / Pero directora-dijeron al unisonó Hibana y Umbridge quienes se voltearon a ver al notar como ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo, la cual esta última inflo el pecho al notar como estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Ejem, directora sírvanme uno doble-dijo Hibana para quitarse el mal sabor de boca de la mirada que le había dado su compañera, haciendo que esta se enojara más y dejara la biblioteca ...

* * *

= Con Rin =

Cuando Aurore pasaba frente a aquel callejón una enorme mano verdosa la jala hacia adentro de este.

Sostenida por la enorme mano verdosa, el dueño de esta era enorme gorila verde y antes que pudiera gritar, la monstruosa bestia abrió sus fauces de las cuales emanaba un pestilente hedor que la empezaba a adormecer.

Al llegar al callejón, Rin vio a Aurore being engullida en las fauces de aquel ser, asustándolo y enfureciéndolo se lanzó sobre aquel ser, pero ...

Este lanzo un puñetazo a la criatura, pero esta simplemente lo esquivo, siguiendo derecho hasta chocar con un contenedor de basura, la criatura se empezaba a marchar mientras buscaba más olores que llamara su atención.

Al verse ignorado Rin y concentrándose en esa criatura, suspiro pesadamente y lanzo una fuerte aura demoniaca, aquella aura inundo el callejón como una fuerte ola, haciendo que tanto algunas palomas en los tejados, así como unos pequeños ratones que se encontraban en la basura cayeran muertos, pero sobre todo aquel gorila verde y cierto chico en expandes negro sintieran terror ...

El gorila parecía perder un poco de su color, lentamente volteo a ver a aquel chico, nada parecía fuera de lo normal en él, excepto aquella azulina aura que le rodeaba y que lentamente se desvanecía.

Mientras arriba de un techo se podía ver a Chat Noir quien se fue con todos sus bellos erizados y temblando por aquella sensación que recorrido su espalda ...

Antes que pudiera saltar a ayudar a aquella chica vio llegar a aquel chico, y que sin duda era el mismo de ayer, al ver como se lanzaba sobre aquel "secuestrador", estaba listo para brindarle apoyo a su compañero héroe, pero al sentir aquella aura ..., había hecho que por poco tuviera un accidente en su traje.

* * *

El gorila comenzó a caminar hacia Rin, aquella cosa comenzó a olfatear el, solo para notar como un olor cubría al chico, confundido ladeo el muñón que tenía por cabeza ..., algo no cuadraba.

Aquella aura que le aterro y el olor que emanaba del chico frente a él no cuadraban, el olor era como el olor del pasto, para la criatura solo podía percibir un humano.

Rin quien veía como había intentado la atención de esa criatura, llevo su mano a las vendas que cubrían su sello en el antebrazo, pero al quitársela la venda no cedía ...

Con más fuerza intento apartarla del camino, pero esto era inútil, era como un brazalete de hierro.

-Demonios-se dijo si mismo Rin mientras veía aquella criatura levantar su brazo para lanzarle un golpe, rápidamente esquivo el potente golpe del gorila moviéndose a su izquierda, y antes que pudiera lanzarle otro golpe, Rin lanzo una patada al brazo extendido de la criatura .

Para cualquier persona normal este hubiera sido fatal, hizo a aquella bestia solo la perder el equilibrio, recuperándose rápidamente se apoyó con sus brazos, mientras inflaba el vientre para acto seguido lanzar una potente ráfaga de gas amarillento y con un mal presentimiento Rin lo esquivo, aquella cortina de gas amarillento rápidamente empezó a disiparse.

Rápidamente canalizando un poco de su fuego en sus manos y se abalanzo sobre aquella criatura acertando un golpe sobre su cabeza, pero cuando su puño toco la cabeza esté, lo atravesó como si fuera un globo con agua, soltó una sustancia viscosa oscura la cual se consumía por el fuego azulino, creyéndose ganador no vio como fue tomado por la pierna y lanzado a la pared, con el cual choco carbonatado, pero este no se amedrento.

-Maldita cosa-exclamo Rin volvió a enderezarse listo para el siguiente raund-Si ataco el cuerpo talvez la lastime-dijo pensando en que hacer- 'Si no estaba dentro, fácilmente la destrozaría, y si pudiera abr sacar a Kurikara loiera como un cerdo para sacarla '-pensó frustrado al tener que limitarse en los ataques-' Si pudiera hacer un corte y .. '-...

Rápidamente una sombra se abalanzó sobre la criatura decapitada por detrás de esta, y con una fuerte patada en el hombro de esta, la hizo caer de lado al perder el equilibrio.

-Hola de nuevo flamitas-dijo burlón Chat Noir quien se encontró frente a Rin y quien había logrado derivar a la criatura.

-..., ¿gato? -dijo / pregunto Rin al no recordar bien el nombre del héroe.

-Chat Noir ...- este tenía una gota en la nuca, sin duda que alguien no supiera su nombre de héroe a estas alturas de su carrera heroica era un golpe duro para su ego, pero recuperándose rápidamente-Creí, ¿que ya habías acabado tus vacaciones? -pregunto curioso.

-De hecho ...- al momento que iba a contestar, tanto Chat Noir como Rin tuvieron que esquivar los puños del gorila.

-Alguna idea, de cómo eliminarlo-pregunto Chat Noir, pero solo vio como Rin se lanzaba nuevamente para lanzar otro golpe, pero este fue bloqueado con el antebrazo de la criatura, ya diferencia de la cabeza esta no serio.

Y usando su fuerza en su contra suya, el gorila lo lanzo hacia atrás a Rin, quien se estabilizo en el aire y caer de pie.

-Tú no tienes un plan-ahora pregunto Rin, pero Chat solamente su vio sus hombros como respuesta.

-Lo ciento mi Lady es la encargada del plan generalmente-dijo sin importancia el felino héroe, haciendo que Rin lo viera con una expresión de pokerface-jejeje-rio nervioso al ver su expresión.

-Okey-dijo Rin quien regreso su vista al gorila-Si pidiéramos sacarla-dijo frustrado por la situación.

-De hecho, tiene otras dos víctimas más adentro-corrigió Chat Noir viendo como este volvía a suspirar.

-Genial esto solo mejora a cada momento-se quejó Rin, pero -... Desmembrémoslo-dijo viendo la parte cercenada del cuello.

-En primera eso suena muy sádico-agrego Chat Noir-Pero como lo aremos, no traes tu espada-

-Digamos que no-Rin dijo quien sujetaba su brazo vendado.

El gorila se abalanzó sobre ellos, pero fácilmente lo esquivaron, Chat Noir lo salto mientras que Rin se movió hacia un lado, y justo cuando lo tubo cerca ...

Lanzo una patada y está igual que el golpe anterior fue bloqueado, el gorila atrapo fácilmente la pierna, pero Rin no parecía preocupado y antes que este pudiera hacer algo Chat Noir salto sobre la espalda de la criatura y con su bastón extendido lanzo un fuerte sobre donde debería estar la cabeza, pero el bastón solo se indio como si fuera lodo.

-Me atore-dijo el felino tratando de sacar su bastón de la criatura-Ayuda-dijo Chat Noir al ver como con la mano libre intentaba sujetarlo.

-Me lleva-dijo Rin irritado, rápidamente concentro su fuego en sus manos para golpear el brazo que lo sujetaba, pero antes que pudiera tocarlo, este lo soltó alejándose rápidamente del fuego.

Con su desesperación y apoyándose en la pared a la que se alejó el gorila Chat Noir tuvo el apoyo para sacar su bastón y alejarse de la criatura, al caer cerca de Rin vio como la parte del bastón que se había hundido estaba impregnada de una brea negruzca.

-Qué asco-exclamo Chat pero antes que la pudiera sacudir, Rin sujeto el bastón y con sus manos aun el llamas le prendió fuego a la viscosa sustancia-Que haces-pregunto confundido.

-Esa cosa, me soltó when use mi fuego-dijo mientras veía como la criatura, veía hacia todas partes buscando una salida- ¿puedes ese ataque que usaste en el paraguas de ayer sobre esa cosa? -

-Si, pero no sé si afecte a las personas dentro-dijo Chat al ver a que se refería, ya que de hecho había evitadola justo por esa razón, mientras veía como la criatura parecía ver hacia arriba de los edificios-Además que solo tenemos una oportunidad

-Okey ...- dijo Rin mientras veía como a bestia flexionaba sus rodillas y.… -Ahora-grito Rin mientras el gorila corrió hacia la salida del callejón.

Pero antes que pudiera siquiera llegar cerca, un muro de fuego se creó frente a él impidiéndole el paso, acto que llamo la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban cerca.

* * *

Mientras dentro del callejón la criatura giro rápidamente y antes que tocara el muro de fuego, corrió en dirección contraria listo para trepar el muro, pero.

Pero le esperaban Rin y Chat Noir, este con su bastón prendido en llamas y Rin con un puño de fuego listo para atacar, pero con fácilmente los evadió, pero este fue golpeado por algo en la espalda que lo hizo estamparse sobre el muro.

En su espalda se encuentra el bastón extendido de Chat Noir, y rápidamente su espalda se prendía.

Chat Noir forcejeo para retener a la criatura contra el muro, Rin rápidamente tomo el bastón ayudando a mantenerlo firme.

-Hazlo-grito Rin con fuerza, mientras Chat Noir soltaba su bastón y salto hacia el gorila.

\- ¡CATACLISMO! -grito Chat Noir mientras su mano empezaba a crear una esfera negra que emanaba partículas oscuras.

Rápidamente Rin disipo el fuego que consumía al gorila dejando libre el camino para el héroe felino, y logro acertar el golpe…

El bastón que lo retenía al gorila lo atravesó fácilmente, mientras este parecía derretirse, mientras perdía su tamaño, aun con su deteriorado cuerpo este intentaba trepar el muro inútilmente y dejando expuesto una mano, sin perder tiempo tanto Rin como Chat Noir se apresuraron y metieron sus manos en el cuerpo gelatinoso logrando sacar a sus cautivos.

Quien aparte de Aurore la cual fue sacada por Chat Noir, mientras Rin sacaba a las otras víctimas, quienes eran una chica de su edad con el cabello negro atado en una trenza, así como un niño de uno años, quien abrazaba a la chica, una vez alejados de esa cosa Rin le prendió fuego, esta se agito mientras se evaporaba ...

\- 'Rosas' -pensó / olio Rin al percibir el olor que emanaban aquella chica y el niño- 'igual que ...' -Intento recordar, pero en el salón los olores estaban mesclados y difuminados por el tiempo y cuando se disponía a apagar su fuego hasta que ...

-Tu amiga parece estar bien-dijo Chat mientras veía como esta empezaba a reaccionar, así como la chica y el niño -...- pero al no recibir una contestación por parte del azabache levanto su vista solo para notar como este ya no se encontra en el callejón, mientras el muro de fuego se disipo, Chat Noir al ver como el muro de fuego cedía y tras este se podía ver a barias personas viendo el extraño evento mientras a lo lejos se oía los sonidos de una sirena de bomberos así como el de una ambulancia.

Mientras Rin veía todo esto cansado desde el techo de la cafetería, rápidamente se dirigió al otro extremo y con cuidado de no ser visto al bajar.

* * *

Una vez de vuelta en el café / restaurante, vio como las victimas secuestradas eran revisadas por un paramédico, así como a Chat Noir quien hablaba con un policía, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada por el lugar, pero tras una mirada rápida a su mano este se fue.

-Disculpe señorita me podría preparar unas Croque Monsieur's para llevar-pidió Rin mientras la encargada lo veía con un poco desconfiada, ya que este había salido corriendo del lugar sin pagar hace poco.

Al volver por sus cosas a la mesa, Rin vio como tanto las patrullas como las ambulancias se ido, y tras esa pequeña experiencia volvió a la academia, esperando que tanto Hibana como Shura no se enteraran del incidente ...

* * *

= Mientras ... =

Mientras esto sucedía cerca del café / restaurante, en otra parte de la ciudad o más en específico en la calle que tomaba Marinette para volver a su casa se podía ver a esta junto con Alya quien veía con un poco de preocupación a su amiga quien caminaba rápido ...

-Oye, me puedes decir que te preocupa-dijo Alya viendo el comportamiento de su amiga, quien parecía estar nerviosa- ¿Que, acaso llego un novio secreto con tus padres y estos dijeron que fueras rápido? -al decir eso Marinette volteo a ver a su amiga un poco roja.

\- ¡Claro que no! -aclaro rápidamente un poco retraída-Es que llego un señor buscándome ...-

-Marinette, no sabía que te gustaban los SuggarDaddis-dijo Alya con un notorio tono burlón, haciendo que a su amiga se le subieran los colores.

\- ¡ALYAA…! -grito Marinette mientras volteaba en todas las direcciones esperando que nadie la hubiera oído-por supuesto que no, es que parece que el señor Roth, desea hablar conmigo-

\- ¿El señor Roth ?, porque me suena ese nombre-se preguntó Alya mientras intentaba recordar donde lo había oído ese nombre-No es el dueño de ...-

-Si el dueño de Roth Récords y productor de Jagged Stone-confirmo Marinette asombrando a su amiga.

-Espera y para que te busca-pregunto confundida Alya, sin poder imaginarse la razón por la que quería hablar con su amiga.

-Bueno parece que, quieren que diseñe la portada del nuevo disco de Jagged Stone-dijo tímida Marinette, ya que realmente ni ella podía creerlo, pero sin notar como Alya se había quedado quieta mientras ella seguía caminando.

Marinette cuando volteo a ver a su amiga se percató que esta estaba unos metros atrás con una expresión entremezclada de Shock y sorpresa ...

-JAJAJA-rio Alya confundiendo y molestando a Marinette, pero al notar esto-Perdón, solo que me parece muy sorprendente de creer, pero tomando en cuenta que ha usado esas gafas de la torre Eiffel que hiciste-dijo mientras se le acercaba a Marinette y le ponía su mano en el hombro-Pero dime la verdad, ¿qué te preocupa? -al oír preguntar su amiga se tensó-Nunca actúas así con una noticia tan asombrosa, vamos somos mejores amigas, confía en mí-

\- 'Sin duda lo somos, pero ...' -pensó un poco triste Marinette ya que sin duda Alya, aunque no se conocían desde mucho se han vuelto mejores amigas con el pasar de los meses- ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino? -dijo un poco cabizbaja.

-Pero de que estas hablando-dijo Alya encarando a Marinette, haciendo que esta diera un paso hacia atrás.

\- 'Acaso ...' -pensó preocupada al pensar que su mentira había sido tan obvia.

-Marinette ..., necesitas más confianza en ti misma-dijo Alya al ver la negatividad de su amiga-Es como cuando fuimos a esa fiesta, querías hablarle a ese chico rubio, pero cuando esa engruda oxigenada te bloqueo-dijo mientras recordaba la vez que le encontré a sus viejos compañeros de escuela ya aquel apuesto chico de ojos azules (Adrien) y como aquella oxigenada (Chloe) asusto a su amiga.

\- 'Que alivio' -pensó aliviada Marinette-Es que quizás fue solo suerte que le gustara las gafas-admitió sus pensamientos actuales Marinette-En primera ni siquiera, se si puedo con una gran responsabilidad tan grande-

-Si mí memoria no me falla en la última obra que presento el club de teatro fueron con tus diseños-dijo Alya con una sonrisa, mientras jalaba a su amiga por el parque cercano a su casa para acortar el camino-Es más la profesora encargada del club te lo pidió a ti directamente en persona y las chicas del club de costura te ayudaron fascinadas por los diseños, baya hasta la directora te felicito-

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquel día, pero justo cuando pasaban por la fuente no pudo evitar detenerse haciendo que Alya se frenara de golpe.

\- 'No creo poder concentrarme muy bien en diseñar la portada si estoy preocupada que pase algo terrible' -pensó angustiada Marinette al recordar lo sucedido ayer por la mañana ...- Oye Alya ...- al ver la mirada de su amiga simplemente sacudió la cabeza y-Tienes razón, vamos / 'Ya paso una noche sin problemas' -dijo, pensó mientras volvía a caminar.

* * *

= Academia Beauxbatons =

En la oficina de la directora Maxime, se podía ver a sentada esta detrás de su escritorio, así como a Hibana y Shura a cada lado de esta y frente a las 3 mujeres, Rin quien se traduce un poco intimidado por las miradas de las féminas , así como el hecho que sobre el escritorio había una laptop que reproducía un video recién subido a la red.

En este se podía ver el muro de fuego creado por Rin, así como los gritos detrás de este, así como un desgarrador grito, para enseguida se desvaneciera el muro y dejara ver a Chat Noir quien tenía en brazos a una chica con el uniforme de la academia Beauxbatons, así como con otras dos personas inconscientes cerca de él.

-... Déjame ver si entendí-hablo Hibana quien veía seriamente a Rin-Dices que tuviste que pelear contra un mono de goma-

-Que parte que te alejaras de problemas no entiendes-hablo Shura quien se sujetaba la frente por la migraña que sufría.

-Llamare a los padres de la chica-dijo la directora quien tomaba una carpeta buscando el número de estos-Dijiste que la chica se llama Aurore verdad y va en tu salón-pregunto mientras buscaba los datos de emergencia de la joven mientras Rin solo asentía .

-Que esperaban que hiciera, ver como esa cosa se la llevaba o esperar a que la hubiera digerido-Agrego Rin ganándose la mirada de la directora.

-Esa es tu justificación-pregunto Olympe quien esperaba que Rin se retractara, pero este ni se inmuto, lo cual hizo que sonriera-Bien, ciertamente actuaste correctamente-tras decir eso todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo confundidos.

\- ¡Pero ya de por si existe un video de él, cuando la Orden se entere! ...- dijo exaltada Hibana, pero está callo al ver como la directora levantaba una mano en señal de silencio.

-Primero no grites, recuera tus modales-censuro la mujer a Hibana-Segundo, el actuó correctamente-dijo mientras veía con una sonrisa a Rin-Me puedes describir a la criatura-

-Pues, era un gorila, pero mucho más grande, era verde y no tenía rostro-dijo Rin recordando cada detalle de la criatura-Tenia orificios en el cuello, así como una boca en el pecho-dijo confundiendo a las dos más jóvenes ya que sin duda alguna vez haya oído de algo así-Por cierto, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho como de alguna sustancia viscosa-

-Sin duda era artificial-dijo Olympe, confundiendo a Rin mientras Shura y Hibana la volteaban a ver preocupadas.

-Como que artificial-pregunto confundido Rin sin atender lo que decía la mujer frente a él.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora-dijo quitándole relevancia por su comentario Olympe-Lo más importante es que empieces tu entrenamiento con Hibana-dijo la directora llamando la atención de esta-Por qué no se adelantan, por cierto, Shura quisiera que me aclararas él por qué unas estudiantes se vinieron a quejar de ti-dijo esto último haciendo que la mencionada se tensara.

-Pero ...- intento repelar Rin, pero este se calló al ver como Hibana se le acercaba.

-Camina o agregare otra semana a tu castigo-dijo Hibana haciendo que Rin refunfuñara, cuando estos salieron de la oficina, Shura volteo a ver a la directora, quien se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Quiere decir que pudo haber sido un homunculu-pregunto Shura al imaginarse una criatura como esa.

-No realmente, creo que más que era un golem o una quimera de uno con un slime- corrigió la mujer quien veía la puerta pensativa-Lo primero que hay que hacer que es seguro de que tienen en común las víctimas, así como lo que quieren con ellas-

-Llamare a la catedral, para que envíen a alguien a investigar la escena-dijo Shura quien se dirigía hacia la salida, pero…

-Si, pero primero me aclararas por qué pusiste a tus alumnas a correr 50 vueltas como calentamiento, para después ponerlas a hacer 100 lagartijas-dijo Olympe mientras Shura se tensaba y volteaba a verla lentamente mientras veía a la mujer con las manos juntas y apoyadas en el escritorio ...

* * *

= Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad =

En la elegante mención Agreste, se podía ver a Adrien en su cuarto y tras haber recogido sus cosas de la casa de Nino, se podía ver a este sentado frente a su piano practicando.

Mientras a su lado se encuentran una mujer que caminaba de un lado para otro-Adrien, acordamos que si querías asistir a la escuela tendrías que obedecer, y que si querías ir a la casa de algún amigo deberías avisar con antelación, para revisar si tenías algún espacio disponible en tu agenda-dijo la mujer seriamente, esta era delgada y alta, su cabello era corto y negro con un mechón rojo del lado derecho, unos ojos azules sobre los cuales se podía ver unos anteojos, vestía un suéter de cuello de tortuga rojo bajo una chaqueta morada y unos pantalones a juego con esta así como unos tacones rojos esta era, Nathalie Sancoeur la asistente de su padre Gabriel Agreste.

-Pero ya te dije quete envié un mensaje y te juro que me quede sin carga-dijo Adrien quien vio suspirar a la mujer-Además no tenía ningún compromiso previo-agrego el joven Agreste solo para ganarse la mirada de Nathalie.

-De acuerdo, pero para la próxima te sacaremos del colegio, entendido-dijo Nathalie, quien tras recibir un "Ok" de Adrien salió de su cuarto ...

▲ - 'Creo que la regaste' -dijo Plagg quien salía de debajo del piano.

-Como pude olvidar enviarle un mensaje a Nathalie-se reprendió Adrien mientras veía al pequeño Kwami felino.

▲ - 'Como sea hora del Camembert' -dijo alegremente mientras frotaba hacia un mueble de la habitación.

-Oye Plagg, recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo-pregunto Adrien, sin recibir una repuesta por parte del Kwami-Sobre las diferentes especies que existen en el mundo y que muchas se esconden de los humanos-

▲ - 'A si, además que necesitas ciertas condiciones para poderlas ver' -Contesto el felino mágico- 'Porque la pregunta' -

\- ¿Existen humanos con poderes? -pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva tímidamente.

▲ - 'Te refieres a las brujas, sí, pero, nunca salen de sus escondites desde la inquisición y salen' -dijo como si nada mientras le daba un bocado a su Camembert.

-Espera, ¿existen las brujas? -pregunto asombrado Adrien.

▲ - 'Si, además hay humanos mestizos, amalgamas entre Assiah y Gehenna' -agrego Plagg viendo la con función en el rostro de su joven portador- 'Assiah, es este mundo y Gehenna es, se puede decir que es el mundo de los demonios '-dijo aclarando la duda de Adrien, pero esto parecía confundirlo más-' Piensa en Gehenna como una especie de infierno '-

-Y qué pasa con el cielo-dijo Adrien esperanzado de saber, mientras discretamente veía un marco de su madre.

▲ - 'Nunca he estado ahí' -hablo sin interés y fastidio Plagg.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, eso significa que ese chico es un mestizo-volvía a cambiar el tema para que su amigo no notara la decepción en su voz al no obtener alguna información del cielo.

▲ - 'No necesaria mente, dijiste que tenía una espada, no' -dijo sin interés- 'Nosotros somos un ejemplo claro, no todos los artefactos te dan un genial traje'-

-Pero él no la traía y podía usar sus flamas azules-dijo Adrien mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su cama.

▲ - 'Mmm entonces si es un mest ...' -contestaba Plagg, pero al reaccionar por el comentario por el chico, este lentamente en peso a flotar hacia el- 'Que dijiste' -hablo en un tono apagado.

-Si, ocupaba su fuego sin su espada-dijo Adrien sin notar la expresión de shock del pequeño Kwami-Si o quieres verlo subieron un video de él, pero no entiendo porque se ve borroso-menciono mientras sacaba su celular y le mostraba el video , pero Plagg no parecía reaccionar.

* * *

= Academia Beauxbatons =

Tras salir de la oficina de la dirección Hibana y Rin se dirigieron al primer salón que encontraron que nadie los viera entrar.

-Bien ábrelo-dijo Hibana, mientras Rin sacaba aquella llave que le había dado la dirección y con cuidado la metió en la cerradura de la puerta y tras oír como el pasador cedía con la llave este la abrió.

Tras la puerta ya no se encuentran el pasillo de la academia sino una enorme y oscura recamara que olía un poco a humedad, y tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Cuidado donde pisas-advirtió Hibana mientras se dirigía a una pared, mientras Rin intentaba ver el lugar, pero este estaba muy oscuro, y lo único que veía era la lámpara del celular de Hibana la cual alumbraba una pequeña caja metálica en la pared.

Lentamente Rin camino mientras con su mano se prendía para poder más pero el lugar apenas y se iluminaba, y con un paso más, los potentes focos en el techo se prendieron dejando ver por completo el lugar que sin duda era lo doble del auditorio que tenía la academia, pero antes que terminara de dar su paso, su pie quedo en el aire, ya que justo a tiempo vio el suelo frente a él o para ser más preciso no lo vio.

Frente a él había una gran fosa de uno metros de profundidad y abarcaba casi tolo el suelo de la recamara, rodeada por unos barandales en los cuales se podía ver unas esferas cristalinas, tanto el piso, la fosa, así como las paredes eran de una piedra grisosa.

Fácilmente había unas 30 puertas y en muchas se podían ver tapizadas por trozos de papel con sellos grabados, al voltear a ver a Hibana esta tenía una sonrisa por la expresión que tenía.

-Que te parecen las instalaciones, este lugar se ha ocupado para cientos de cosas-dijo Hibana quien se le acerco a Rin-Esta cámara existe desde la fundación de Paris, y se ha ocupado como centro de mando de la, base militar, santuario , así como para albergar refugiados en diversas guerras-dijo casi con orgullo.

-Que hay en las puertas-pregunto interesado Rin mientras veía como frente a algunos tenían sellos viejos en el suelo.

-No se-dijo con honestidad Hibana-Quizás informes, cosas que quieren dejar en el olvido o quizás simplemente no sea de tu incumbencia-dijo esto último viendo como Rin no dejaba de verlas, pero al oír su ultimo comentario volteo a ver con una nerviosa-baja y prepárate-dijo mientras caminaba hacia un lado de los barandales en donde se podía apreciar una placa metálica en el suelo.

Con cuidado Hibana la levanto y de esta salió un pequeño panel con varios botones y palanquillas.

-Qué es eso-Rin quien veía interesado aquella cosa, pero Hibana tras mover una pala las luces de la fosa se extendieron dejando ver mejor la parte baja, en la cual parecía estar reforzada por placas metálicas y barios sellos alrededor de las paredes de esta.

-Bien muéstrame lo que sabes hacer-dijo mientras activaba otro mecanismo y del suelo de la fosa salían unas tablillas de madera, muchas de estas gastadas, y deterioradas por el uso, así como algunas que otras tenían agujeros de balas o quemaduras.

-Si sobre eso-dijo Rin mientras mostraba la venda en su brazo-Como me quito esta cosa-dijo fastidiado al recordar cómo no había podido sacar la Kurikara.

-Disculpa, tiene un sello especial, una vez puesta solo se puede quitar por su portador, es para evitar que se caiga o en su caso te la intenten quitar-Contesto Hibana notando la expresión del joven-No esperábamos que tuvieras que pelear antes que vinieras aquí-confeso con sinceridad-En la parte del codo hay un pequeño trozo de venda sobresaliendo-dijo mientras Rin moviendo su brazo viendo aquel pequeño trozo de tela que sobresalía por debajo de las vendas-Solo jálalo hacia afuera-

Y siguiendo las instrucciones de Hibana, Rin tomo el trozo de tela y lo jalo y sent como todas las vendas se apretaban y después se contra hieran hacia su muñeca dejando libre acceso al tatuaje / sello en su brazo y las vendas tomaban una apariencia de muñequera deportiva con aquel trocito de tela sobresaliendo.

Rin saco su catana y lentamente la desenfundo, dejando que sus rasgos demoniacos sobresalieran, con cuidado dejo salir su cola la cual se estiraba por el entendimiento de estar mucho tiempo alrededor de su estómago.

-Bien ahora muéstrame algunas de tus técnicas-incito Hibana mientras veía al Okomura blandir la catana hacia su derecha y con un rápido giro lanzo una cuchilla azul que partido por la mitad algunos de los blancos los which were un poco de fuego en estos, con otra cuchilla partido muchos más, pero a diferencia de los primeros eran estos consumidos por las llamas.

En un rápido movimiento paso la Kurikara a su otra mano y con su brazo derecho extendido hacia el frente y sus dedos separados expulso una llamadera azul, las primeras tablillas que fueron alcanzadas por el fuego se destrozaron por el impacto, rápidamente corrió hacia las tablillas intactas y con un rápido giro se preparaba para cortarla, pero.

-... Suficiente-dijo / grito Hibana quien se alteró en el barandal que rodeaba aquella fosa, Rin detuvo su ataque antes que tocara la primera tablilla y confundido volteo a verla-No quiero tus técnicas de kendo o esgrima o lo que sea que Shura te haiga enseñado, quiero ver tus técnicas con llamas únicamente-dijo mientras el joven llevaba su mano libre hacia su nuca y la rascaba.

-De hecho, no tengo muchas-dijo un poco apenado, haciendo que Hibana alzara una ceja-Generalmente uso mis llamas para quemar todo a mi paso evitando dañar a mis compañeros-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo como la expresión de la mujer en la parte de arriba parecía de piedra.

-Bien ..., muéstrame-dijo Hibana while veía a Rin esperar alguna indicación-Ataca the white of your side right-menciono while this volteaba a ver en esa dirección.

-Cuantas destruyo-pregunto Rin mientras volvía a poner la misma posición cuando lanzo esa llamadera.

-15 en circulo deja las de adentro de ese círculo intactas-dijo la peli rosa mientras veía como tras un momento de concentración por parte de Rin y ...

Las tablillas se en esa dirección se prendieron en fuego mientras 17 tablillas eran rápidamente consumidas por las llamas en un círculo casi perfecto y todas dentro de aquel circulo quedaron intactas pese a estar cubiertas por el fuego, así como las que rodeaban el circulo.

-Ahora quiero que prebendas toda la alera del costado dejando espacios de 2 blancos de queda prendida-ordeno esta mientras Rin con un poco más de concentración siguió la indicación, tras la cual, le prendía fuego a más de 60 tablillas.

-Bien, ahora apaga el fuego ...- dijo mientras veía como tras decirlo este se apagó al instante- 'Tiene un buen control sin duda, pero te falta imaginación para usarlo' -pensó orgullosa al ver como había apagado las llamas con solo pensarlo-Bien, guarda tu catana y alzo sin ella-

Tras de eso el rostro confiado de Rin se apagó, y con más concentración logro lanzar otra llamadera, pero este ataque parecía más violento ya la vez imprecisa, después sin mucho esfuerzo barias tablillas se prendieron en llamas.

-Por lo que veo tienes un buen control sobre tu fuego-dijo Hibana mientras el fuego se consumía y se apagaba-Pero aun desconfías de él, no es así-dijo esto último bajando para estar cerca de Rin.

-Sabes lo de Tokio-pregunto voz baja Rin quien no recibió una contestación-En un momento sentí que mis llamas me engullían-dijo honesto mientras en su mano se prendía en fuego-desde que volví a la academia, ciento el calor como si metiera mi mano en una estufa como si deseara liberarse-dijo mientras la volteaba a ver-A veces las uso sin pensar, y temo lastimar a alguien-

-Es común esa sensación, las concentras en un objetivo para quemarlo, no-le contesto Hibana mientras Rin volvía a ver hacia adelante-Lo hemos sentido todos los piroquinéticos, pero no podemos evitar que quemen lo que tocan, pero tu si-tras decir eso Rin solo vio las tablillas quemadas-Tu mismo te limitas-

-Si no lo hiciera, podría matar a alguien en segundos-dijo molesto Rin-Saber que cualquier duda pueda desatar un caos entre mis amigos, o matarlos es suficiente motivo para limitarme-

-Pero en Tokio-dijo Hibana al recordar aquel reporte que había recibido de Shura-No solo evitaste dañar a tus amigos sino el bosque mismo y solo combatir todo punto infectado por el rey impuro-

-...- Rin no dijo nada, solo apretó la mandíbula- 'Si no hubiera sido por Shiemi ...' -

-Oh, ya están practicando-dijo una voz desde arriba de la fosa, al voltear ambos vieron a Shura con su habitual ropa que acostumbraba traer.

-Porque demonios te pusiste esa cosa-dijo enojada Hibana.

-Tranquila aquí no puedo ser una "mala influencia" para tus estudiantes-dijo Shura quien de un salto llego con ellos-Y puedes enseñarle a este torpe o es un caso perdido-dijo mientras se recargaba en Rin.

-Realmente tiene que aprender a concentrar sus ataques-dijo Hibana quien camino hacia adelante, con su mano estirada frente a su boca y como si lanzara un beso de esta salió una pequeña lucecita, como si fuera una luciérnaga.

Rin veía sin mucho asombro, aunque sin duda se preguntaba como lo había hecho, mientras aquella luciérnaga volaba sin un rumbo fijo, esta que esta se expandió en un anillo rojizo y rápidamente tomo la forma de una flor.

-En tu caso dudo que aprendas como manipular los diversos combustiones-dijo Hibana quien volteo a verlo-Ya que tus llamas no se alimentan precisamente de un combustible como lo aria el fuego común-dijo mientras la flor de fuego crecía y cambiaba de color- Pero si te puedo enseñar otras cosas-y con esa declaración la flor perdió sus pétalos y estos al tocar algunas tablillas se prendieron en llamas las cuales brillaban detrás de Hibana, haciéndola parecer intimidante.

* * *

= Mientras tanto =

Ya entrada la noche en parís se podía ver las luces iluminar la ciudad, y sobre cierta panadería ...

) grr (

-Porque quiere cambiar su estilo de música-exclamo Marinette quien se encuentra sentada frente a su escritorio-La música de Xy es fría y sin vida, repetitiva y mundana-exclamo mientras apagaba su reproductor, en la cual sonaba una canción del artista-Siento que esto está mal, es como si estaba traccionando mi propio estilo-

▲ - 'Y entonces porque lo haces' -Pregunto Tikki quien veía la desesperación de su portadora.

-Porque es lo que me pidieron-dijo frustrada mientras veía la portada que había hecho-Ahora entiendo el estrés de Nathaniel-menciono mientras recordaba a su amigo dibujante en una ocasión en la que lo había visto el café / restaurante con una expresión digna de un zombi ya que las comisiones que le llegaban eran muy extrañas.

Pero al volver a ponerle pley a la música ...

) ... ~ ~ ... (

Rápidamente la volvió a pausar.

-HAA ..., necesito un descanso-se quejó Marinette quien se levantó y se dirigió hacia su cama, mientras tomaba su celular y ponía su propia música, con el primer éxito de Jagged Stone-Mucho mejor-dijo más relajada mientras veía su escritorio y suspirar.

▲ - 'No sé porque te enojas Marinette' -dijo Tikki mientras se le acercaba- 'Solo piensa lo que realmente quieres hacer y realmente Jagged Stone te eligió a ti por tu talento y no le veo el problema de dos propuestas de portada- dijo intentando animar a su portadora, pero, pese a las palabras de Tikki Marinette estaba más concentrada en lo sucedido en la escuela ...

-Tikki ...- y justo antes que le contara lo de su nuevo compañero-espera que… -

▲ - 'Has la version que te pidieron y otra con la que realmente pienses que proyecte la verdadera esencia de Jagged Stone' -Marinette simplemente agarro a la pequeña Kwami y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Eso es-dijo mientras rápidamente terminaba la version electropop de la portada-Una vez que termine con esto te traeré unos macarrones-agrego más animada Marinette.

▲ - 'Genial, señaremos antes del patrullaje' -dijo Tikki haciendo que Marinette chocara la cabeza con su escritorio alver olvidado que hoy le tocaba patrullar por la noche.

\- 'Si le digo ahora sobre Rin lo más seguro es que mañana me levante más temprano para entrenar, y ya tengo mucho estrés' -pensó Marinette al ver como Tikki sonreía alegremente.

* * *

= ... =

En uno de los edificios que rodeaba la torre Eiffel se podía ver un grotesco y enorme gusano, o para ser más precisos una escolopendra gigante, la cual se escondía de las luces y del bullicio habitual en las calles de París.

Esta era de un color marrón y sus patas parecían más largas de lo usual, y pese a que edificio no molestar a nadie a excepción de las palomas, ya que esta tenía una entre sus mandíbulas siendo devorada, mientras dejaba un pequeño huevecillo en aquel que ocupaba como escondite, así como en los demás edificios en los que había estada durante todo el día, se podría ver varios de estos huevecillos ...

* * *

= Al Dia siguiente ... =

La mañana había llegado a Francia y en cierto salón de la Academia Beauxbatons se podía ver a sus alumnas (y alumno), en sus clases.

Y a diferencia de ayer todas ponían más atención a clases, bueno a excepción de cierta chica de lente y cabello castaño ondulado quien estaba más interesada en lo que hacían dos de sus compañeros en los asientos frente a ella ...

* * *

= Pov Alya =

Pero de que demonio me perdí ayer ..., y como se volvieron tan cerca, "Mientras veía como Aurore se le repagaba a Rin muy tiernamente", Y porque me sigue molestando eso.

Después de que me fui de la casa de Marinette ayer y recibí la notificación de ese video ..., "Recordó aquella grabación del muro de fuego y Chat Noir en el lugar".

No puede ser, si me hubiera estado con ellos ayer ..., no Marinette me need, "Mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga a su lado y esta le sonreía, mientras ella le regresaba el gesto", Al menos parece que resolviste tu problema, "Se dijo animada mientras regresaba su mirada al frente, pero…".

= Fin Pov =

* * *

Al voltear hacia el frente su ojo izquierdo tubo un ligero Tic al ver como Rin le sonreía con un ligero sonrojo como el que tenía abecés Marinette con aquel chico Agreste, pero realmente sin saber cuáles eran los verdaderos pensamientos del azabache.

\- 'Porque a mí' -pensó Rin quien solo podía sonreírle a Aurore quien le regresaba.

* * *

= Flash Back =

Al llegar el automóvil de Hibana en el estacionamiento de la academia se podía ver a Rin quien bostezando se dirigía hacia su salón, ignorando las voces de Shura y Hibana quien se dirigieron hacia la dirección, sin notar como desde una esquina unos brillantes ojos azules lo observaban.

Y antes de que llegara al salón.

Rin fue interceptado por alguien, frente a él estaba una de sus compañeras y para ser honestos era a la que menos deseaba encontrarse por ahora…

-Buenos días Rin-dijo con un tono de voz dulce, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Jeje ..., hola-saludo Rin un poco cortante mientras veía si había alguien cerca o una forma de alejarse-este ...-

-Aurore, Y gracias de nuevo-dijo la joven mientras se le acercaba un poco a Rin.

-...-

-Sabes, si no supiera que eres un "héroe" -dijo esto último en un susurro mientras se acercaba a su rostro-Pensaría que haces todo esto para enamorarme-exclamo mientras abrazaba su brazo izquierdo.

Rin asustado volteaba desesperado esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado-Y..yo no soy un héroe-le dijo en susurro a Aurore esperando sonar convincente.

-Y entonces porque, has corrido a mi rescate 2 veces-dijo señalando tal hecho.

-Porque era lo correcto-Rin quien camino en rumbo a su salón esperando que nadie los viera y sobre todo escuchara.

-Oye no te pongas así, ya te dije que tu secreto está muy seguro-dijo esto último mientras le guillaba el ojo y entraba al salón antes que él.

Dejando a Rin afuera mientras suspiraba pesadamente- 'Si realmente supieras' -pensó Rin mientras entraba al salón mientras fingía despreocupación para no llamar la atención.

= Aleta Flash Back =

* * *

Durante el resto de las primeras horas de clase todo marcho con naturalidad, a excepción de Rin y Alya, quienes, y por diferentes circunstancias le parecieron mucho más largas las primeras clases, pero después del receso ...

Todos esperaban a su profesora y quien extrañamente tardaba más de lo acostumbrado, y como era usual en esos casos todas se reunieron en sus grupitos de amigas, para alivio de Rin y Alya, este fue llamado por Rose y Alix, para que se acercara a platicar, aunque esto molesto un poco a Aurore, quien se unió también.

-Siempre tarda así su profesora-pregunto Rin quien se recargo un poco sobre la mesa detrás de él.

-no realmente-dijo Mylène quien veía por la ventana alguna señal de su profesora-De hecho, es muy puntual-

-Oye y que dices, después de clases quieres que te llevemos a conocer la cuidad-dijo Rose con su usual tono de voz.

-Realmente no creo poder ...- dijo Rin intentando ser amable.

-Vamos te divertirás-agrego Alya esperanzada de que aceptara.

-Enserio, creo que no podría ...- Rin fue interrumpido antes de terminar su oración.

-Acaso te da vergüenza andar con puras chicas-dijo burlona Alix, molestando un poco a Rin, era cierto que ayer estaba nervioso, pero era más por el hecho que no sabía ningún detalle de la escuela y no tenía que ver con el hecho que había sido difícil sus acercamientos hacia las chicas de su anterior escuela, pero esto era distinto ...

\- 'No puedo decir que estoy castigado ni mucho menos el porqué de esto' -pensó Rin mientras veía como todas las chicas a su alrededor parecían creer que esa era la razón.

-Vamos no seas tímido-hablo Rose mientras hacía ojitos adorables.

Pero justo antes que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando pasar a una de las secretarias de la dirección, esta era una de las perfectas de la academia y secretaria en la dirección quien no se extrañó de ver a las alumnas fuera de su lugar a falta de un docente frente al grupo.

) ¡Ejem! (

Una vez atraída la atención del alumnado en ella, todas y Rin se sentaron rápidamente en sus lugares.

-Jovencitas, me temo decir que sus siguientes dos clases serán suspendidas por un problema personal de su profesora-dijo la mujer con una voz amable-Y como no le podemos adelantar las ultimas de sus clases, les pido que no hagan mucho ruido, pueden ir a la biblioteca si gustan o ir a los jardines, pero sin hacer mucho ruido-dijo esto último mientras potencia un asentimiento por parte del grupo y una vez que se fue ...

-Genial unas horas libre-dijo Alix quien fue la primera en levantare.

-Espero que se encuentre bien la profesora-menciono Sophie.

-Quieren ir a los jardines o… -dijo Rose a sus amigas mientras veían a Ashly, Nicolle y Babette salir del salón-Creo que mejor no-dijo un poco decepcionada mientras todas soltaban una pequeña risita.

* * *

Tras media hora y ocupando el proyector del salón viendo una película, ya que desde que Marinette se había vuelto la representante de grupo, la profesora Bustier le había confiado la llave que guardaba el comando de este, y para alivio de Alix y Juleka era una película de acción, ya que estas sistema ganado al escogerla ...

-No creen que ya se tardó-dijo Aurore quien veía en ocasiones hacia la puerta.

-Tal vez se quedó en el jardín-dijo Alix quien veía entrenada la película-Después de todo talvez pensó que pondríamos algo muy cursi-dijo esto señalando la recomendación que había hecho Sophie.

-Que tiene de malo, "yo antes de ti" -dijo ofendida la joven rubia.

-Nada-dijo Alix, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Marinette, ahora vuelvo-dijo Alya quien discretamente salía del salón aprovechando que Aurore veía su celular.

\- 'Demonios debería seguirla' -se dijo así misma Marinette, preocupada que fuera a buscar a Rin, quien había salido del salón antes que pusieran la película con la excusa de ir al baño y diciendo que no lo esperaran para ponerla.

Pero antes que se levantara, en la película apareció una escena donde la coprotagonista femenina era "Ayudada" a escoger ropa para ir de encubierto, lo cual su lado de diseñadora la izo quedarse ...

* * *

Alya una vez fuera del salón comenzó a buscar a Rin, su primera parada fue en los jardines donde solo vio a sus compañeras más desastrosas, después la biblioteca donde solamente se encontró la encargada de esta quien dormida sobre su escritorio ...

También reviso la cancha, pero en esta había clases de deportes en donde vio a aquella mujer de cabello rojizo y que les había invitado la comida, y resignada volvía a su salón.

-Quizás se fue al salón mientras lo buscaba-se dijo a si misma confundida-Vamos no es como si hubiera otro lugar donde esconderse-dijo mientras a lo lejos vio el edificio más apartado de todos y en el cual no había buscado-El auditorio -

* * *

El auditorio, era el edifico más nuevo que tenía la academia Beauxbatons, aunque claro la palabra nuevo era relativa, ya que este solo tenía unos años de su construcción al ser donado por el gobierno parisino.

Al llegar a las puertas del auditorio, estas como siempre se encontraban cerradas ya que generalmente eran ocupadas para eventos o presentaciones del club de teatro, así como la orquesta de la academia.

-Esto es ridículo, nadie viene por aquí-se reprendió a si misma, pero, un curioso sonido llamo su atención ...

Siguiendo el origen del ruido, llego a la parte trasera del auditorio, el sonido se hacía más fuerte, y que provenía de una de las puertas de mantenimiento del edificio, la cual se produce entre abierta, curiosa se asomó solo para ver una completa oscuridad , lo cual no cuadraba ya que por encima de aquella puerta se podía ver las ventanillas abiertas dejando pasar la claridad.

)) -THOOM- ((

Ahora más claro que antes, aquel ruido se volvía a escuchar y armándose de valor entro en aquella penumbra, procurando no hacer ruido o cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Al pasar esa oscuridad vio un fuerte brillo azul, el cual identifico de inmediato, al acercarse mas no podía creer lo que veía y rápidamente saco su celular para empezar a grabar.

En pantalla del celular se podía ver a cierto chico quien tenía sus manos prendidas en llamas azules, pero una juguetona y alargada silueta llamo más su atención de la cámara de Alya, en todo el sentido de la palabra y sin duda era una cola, él tenía cola negra que terminaba en una mata de pelo que se movía serpenteantemente ...

* * *

CONTINUARA…

* * *

==== Fin del Capitulo ====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias / Glosario:
> 
> fuego control = avatar la leyenda de Aang
> 
> Coal_Tar = Ao no exorcist
> 
> Pelicula = El Agente de CIPOL
> 
> Se Aceptan la crítica constructiva.
> 
> Y me gustaría saber su opinión de como deriva ser la historia y si Rin debería de tener una pareja o si debería hacer que la historia sea tipo Harem.


	5. CAPITULO 5; Dragones, Fotos y Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor;
> 
> Nada de esto me pertenece bla bla bla ... pero lo que si me pertenece son mis historias ... XD
> 
> Es posible que haya errores ortográficos en esta historia.
> 
> Para Una mejor comprensión de la lectura se ocuparán las siguientes expresiones en ciertos momentos como;
> 
> = 'pensamiento' = * - llamada telefónica = ▲ - 'hablan demonios / kwamis'

Frente al grupo donde había sido acomodado Rin se podía ver a una de las encargadas de la dirección quien les daba indicaciones ...

-señoritas, la clase que tenían en las siguientes dos horas ha sido suspendida por un inconveniente personal que le ha surgido a su profesora y dado el hecho que después de esta tenían otras dos y sus profesoras no pueden adelantar sus clases, les pido que no causen problemas-dijo mientras veía a ciertas chicas de los asientos de atrás, al ya tener su respectiva fama-Si gustan pueden salir a las jardineras a estudiar o la biblioteca, pero sin hacer escandalo-tras decir esto último se retiró del salón .. .

-Genial unas horas libres-dijo Alix quien fue la primera en levantare.

-Que creen que le haiga sucedido a la profesora-menciono preocupada Sophie.

-Quieren ir a los jardines o… -decía Rose a sus amigas, pero vio como a Ashly, Nicolle y Babette salir del salón-Creo que mejor no-dijo un poco decepcionada mientras todas soltaban una pequeña risita por la expresión de esta.

* * *

CAPITULO 5; Dragones, Fotos y Rock

* * *

Rin al ver como sus compañeras decidían que hacer, el vio una excelente oportunidad de estirar las piernas y porque no, un poco de entrenamiento ...

-Decidido veremos una película-dijo Alix entusiasmada mientras veía como Marinette sacaba una llavecilla con un poco de molestia, esta habría los controles del proyector en la pared.

-Saben cuándo me dio esto la profesora Bustier, no fue exactamente para usarlo a mi beneficio-dijo Marinette señalando su desacuerdo.

-Vamos chicas escojamos que ver-dijo Rose, ignorando la queja de Marinette-Hay que escoger un género primero-

Rin antes que pudiera pasar por la puerta fue sujeto por una delgada mano, y cuando miro quien le detenía.

-Oye Rin no quieres ver la película con nosotras-dijo Aurore con una sonrisa "Inocente" que le incomodo -Ven vamos a verla-dimo mientras lo jalaba con delicadeza de vuelta a sus asientos.

-Claro, pero necesito usar ..., bueno tengo que ir a… -dijo mientras veía como el rostro de la rubia se teñía de rojo, al comprender que quería decir el joven.

-Disculpa adelante, quieres que te esperemos-dijo apenada Aurore quien desvió su vista al no querer hacer contacto visual con este- ¿Qui..quieres que te esperemos? -

-Adelante póngala, no tardo-dijo Rin antes de salir sin notar como su conversación había sido vista por todas.

* * *

= Fuera del salón =

Tras salido del salón Rin, empezó a pensar en algún lugar donde poder abrir la puerta de la cámara, ya que, si la habría en un lugar donde pasara alguien muy seguido corría riesgo a que lo descubrieran o como le había dicho Shura ayer, "Si entrenas solo y te quedas encerado dentro, no podrás escapar hasta que alguna de nosotras abramos otra puerta", al pensar en aquella posibilidad le recorrido un sudor frio por la espalda.

-No sé qué me da más miedo quedarme encerado por un tiempo definido o enfrentarme a ellas por técnicamente escaparme de clases para entrenar-dijo Rin para sí mismo, y justo cuando se decidía a regresar al salón, vio por la ventana a uno de los edificios más apartados de la escuela y que no se ocupaba a menudo-Bingo-dijo alegre mientras se dirigía hacia el auditorio que tenía la escuela y que le mostró ayer ...

Al llegar al auditorio busco alguna puerta oculta de la vista y para suerte de este la encontró atrás del edificio, una puerta de servicio que cumplía los requisitos para abrir la cámara.

Una vez dentro y con la puerta imposibilitada para que se cerrada, Rin encendió su mano en llamas se dirigió hacia aquella trampilla en donde tenía los controles de los mecanismos y las luces de la fosa, Con las luces de la fosa prendidas y unos blancos listos .

-Listo y ahora-se decía Rin quien iba dar un salto para bajar a la fosa-Casi lo olvido-se dijo mientras sacaba su celular y programaba la alarma para no pasarse las dos horas libres que tenía para entrenar.

Una vez dentro de la fosa, Rin procedió a sacar su cola para poderla estirar un poco, mientras prendía sus manos en llamas-Bien hagámoslo como ayer-

Rin procedió a intentar canalizar su fuego en sus palmas mientras las juntaba e intentando que esta tomara forma esférica, pero cuando las despegaba esta simplemente se deshacía haciendo que este suspirara frustrado.

Siguió intentando formar una esfera que conservara su forma al separar sus manos, sin notar como alguien entraba en la cámara, y como tras pasar el rato, una ligera brisa que entro por la puerta.

Rin tras apagar sus llamas comenzó a respirar pesadamente, sin duda concentrar su fuego para que pudiera tomar una forma era muy agotador, pero tras recuperar su aliento y respirar pesadamente pudo percibir un curioso y atrayente aroma que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

-Fresas-se dijo mientras se enderezaba, y respiraba más fuertemente mientras se deleitaba con aquel dulce e hipnótico olor a fresas.

* * *

Alya quien estaba lo más cerca de la barandilla que rodeaba aquel enorme agujero, grababa a Rin con un gran interés, sin notar mucho como su se movía por una corriente de aire, pero cuando vio al joven detener sus ejercicios y murmurar algo .. .

\- 'Se tomará un descanso' -pensó la joven mientras veía como Rin empezaba a hacer respiraciones más profundas como si quisiera mantener su respiración por el mayor tiempo posible, pero este giro rápidamente a su dirección no pudo evitar asustarse al pensar que la había descubierto .

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida sin mirar atrás, una vez afuera rápidamente corrió alejándose.

* * *

Tras la rápida huida de Alya, Rin reacciono al oír los pasos y el azote de la puerta, había estado hipnotizado por el dulce olor a fresas que había tardado en reaccionar.

Rápidamente subió, solo para ver la puerta habita de par en par, tras tomar su celular y salir a toda prisa, busco en todas las direcciones a quien lo había visto pero para su mala fortuna no vio a nadie.

-Demonios ahora que are-se dijo preocupado-Cuando se enteren sin duda me mataran-se dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección de los salones ...

Si saber que desde una esquina del edificio era observado por Alya, quien no sabía si su corazón latía fuertemente por emoción o miedo, pero al ver como Rin se alejaba pudo respirar y vio su celular, para ver lo grabado, y pausarlo al momento que este le volteo a ver.

-Quien eres real mente Rin Okomura-se dijo emocionada acercar la toma a su rostro, dejando ver una expresión tranquila del joven Okomura-Hahh ...- pero Alya se sonrojo al notar el tiempo que veía la toma pausada-Cof, cof. ..- se tranquilizó y mientras intentaba ser más profesional, tras desliar su dedo por la pantalla vio el siguiente video que había descargado ayer al volver a su casa.

Este era un video de la pelea con Clima Tormentosa, en donde se podía ver a Rin quien tenía entre sus brazos a Aurore.

-Pero que-se dijo al notar un curioso detalle, los videos sin duda eran de la misma persona (Rin), pero en el que ella había tomado era clara la imagen de él, así como de su entorno, pero en el otro video estaba distorsionado, Rin estaba completamente distorsionado-Que extraño, pero solo es el-se dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su salón.

* * *

Al volver al salón Alya se encontró con Rin sentado al lado de Aurore, quien para molestia de ella y fastidio de Rin lo abrazaba del brazo.

Rin se vio fastidiado debido a tres razones, la primera lo incomodo de la escena, la segunda era que había detectado el mismo olor a fresas en el salón cuando llego, así como recordar que también estaba presente en el restaurante y por último su nariz solo percibía el olor a duraznos que emanaba su compañera a su lado al estar tan pegada a él ...

* * *

= Mas Tarde =

Ya habiendo terminado la jornada escolar del día, se podía ver a una pensativa Alya quien veía como Aurore seguía acaparando la atención de Rin, pero para fortuna Aurore tuvo que irse a su club de teatro, dejando que Rin respirara, pero antes que ella pudiera acercársele.

-Alya te puedo pedir un favor-dijo Marinette quien se paró frente a su amiga, mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de súplica.

-eh ..., claro-dijo Alya confundida por la acción de Marinette.

\- ¿Podrías acompañarme a dejar el encargo? -dijo Marinette un poco nerviosa.

-Marinette, no tienes que preguntarme, por supuesto amiga-respondió Alya mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y tomaban sus cosas para irse, no sin antes ver como Rin ya se había salido.

-Disculpa, estoy muy nerviosa-menciono Marinette, sin duda tenía fe en su trabajo, pero aún se sintió nerviosa por la posibilidad que decepcionara a su cantante favorito.

-Es normal que lo estés, tu primera comisión y es para una portada para el nuevo álbum del mismísimo Jagged Stone, yo también lo estaría-Alya intento tranquilizar a su amiga- ¿Podemos aprovechar para probar algunos macarrones recién orneados? -pregunto mientras veía a Marinette asentir.

* * *

= Hotel Le Grand =

Fuera del hotel Le Grand se podía ver a Marinette ya Alya, quienes tras hacer una rápida parada en la residencia Dupain-Cheng, para que Marinette se cambiara y recoger la portada, así como Alya quien en camino al famoso hotel y residencia temporal del artista del rock Jagged Stone había aprovechado para pasar a su casa y cambiarse igualmente.

Marinette traía su ropa de costumbre el cual consistía en un blazer gris oscuro con las mangas remangadas, debajo de este traía una blusa blanca con un estampado de flores rosas en el lado derecho del cuello, así como unos jeans rosas arremangados y unas bailarinas rosas, así como sus aretes negros, mientras que su hombro derecho se podía ver la fina correa negra de su bandolera rosada. Mientras que Alya traía unos jeans azules y tenis blancos, así como una camisa manga corta de cuadros bajo la sudadera azul marina que le haya dado Rin al rescatarla en su primer encuentro.

-Bien quieres que te lleve asta adentro o crees poderlo seguir desde aquí-dijo Alya viendo lo nerviosa que se encontró Marinette, pero está alzo su pecho con confianza, pero…

-ACOMPAÑAME-dijo casi soltando lagrimas mientras agarraba las manos de Alya, haciendo que esta suspirara, pero antes que pudieran tocas la puerta del lobby...

\- ¡Hay, hola Marinette, Alya! -una voz llamo la atención de las chicas, estas a voltear buscando el propietario de la voz, solo para ver a cierto chico rubio quien bajaba de un automóvil gris.

-Qqué ssucede, digo hola Adrien-dijo tímida Marinette quien veía al joven quien les sonreía amablemente a las dos chicas.

-Hola Adrien-dijo Alya, quien veía como detrás del joven Agreste, aparecía otro chico-Ah, y hola Nino-dijo un poco incomoda al ver a su ex junto alado del interés romántico de su amiga.

-Oh, hola Alya-contesto un poco apagado Nino, pero al ver a su vieja amiga este cambio su ánimo-Y hola Marinette-dijo mientras no podía evitar tener un ligero rubor en su rostro al verla.

-Hola Nino, como has estado yy tu Adr ...- pero antes que terminara de hablar Marinette fue empujada hacia un lado mientras que por la puerta del hotel salía cierta chica rubia y pariente de cierta compañera tímida de su salón.

-Llegaste Adrieniss-dijo la chica melosamente mientras le saltaba encima a Adrien.

-Jejeje, hola Chloé-dijo incomodo Adrien quien solo desviaba su mirada de los presentes, mientras que Chloé veía hacia atrás con una sonrisa altanera y veía a las dos chicas frente a la puerta del hotel.

-O disculpen la entrada de servicio es por atrás-dijo con malicia haciendo enojar a Marinette y Alya, pero antes que podrían decir algo-O, pero si eren tu Dupain-Cheng, perdón te confundí con una de nuestras empleadas, disculpa-se "disculpo" la joven mientras agarraba el brazo de Adrien quien se alegraba que se disculparla, después de todo si salió corriendo y se tropezó con ellas era natural que no las reconociera en un inicio.

-Discúlpenlas chicas ella siempre ha sido así de distraída-agrego Adrien, haciendo que a Chloé le temblara la ceja ...

-Descuida, además tenemos prisa no es así Marinette-dijo Alya quien jalo a Marinette del brazo, al notar como parecía celosa por la interacción de la oxigenada con Adrien-Tienes que hacer algo muy importante-

* * *

Tras aquel encuentro tan incomoda Marinette y Alya entraron al lobby. Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la recepcionista del hotel.

\- ¿Disculpe señorita en que habitación se encuentra hospedado Jagged Stone? -pregunto Marinette, pero al ver la expresión de la recepcionista no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, chocando sin querer con Alya, y cuando esta la volteo a ver.

-Sería tan amable de decirnos el cuarto, venimos de parte de Bob Roth Récords-dijo Alya mientras se acomodaba sus lentes en una pose elegante, para después sacar una tarjeta de dicha compañía.

Asombrando tanto a Marinette como a la recepcionista, quien le dio la información pedida, sin fijarse que cierto grupo de jóvenes entraba, mientras que ellas se dirigían hacia el ascensor.

-Oye de donde sacaste la tarjeta-pregunto Marinette asombrada, por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-A tu mama me la dio cuando pasamos a tu casa-aclaro Alya, quien mentalmente le agradecía a la madre de su amiga al darle aquella tarjeta-Sin duda tenía que venir eh-con lo último Marinette no pudo inflar las mejillas.

-Jajaja / Hahaha ...- ambas no pudieron evitar reír-Pero tu entraras sola-dijo esto último Alya poniendo nerviosa a Marinette, mientras el ascensor se cerraba.

-Oye que querían esas- "pregunto", Chloe al acercársele a la recepcionista.

* * *

= Cuarto de Jagged =

En la suite de Jagged Stone, se podía ver a una nerviosa Marinette, quien veía como su musico favorito veía con asco la portada ...

-Que paso con la chica que diseño esas geniales gafas-dijo mientras lanzaba la portada a las fases de su mascota Fagg.

-Jagged, Marinette es joven y representa al público objetivo y sin duda entiende que necesitas actualizarte-dijo el hombre gordo del grupo, Bob Roth mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro de Marinette, lo cual incomodo un poco a esta, lo cual fue notado por Penny la asistente y manager del rockero-Se buena niña y vete si ...-

)) Grrr ((

Pero ante que Bob pudiera terminar su oración Fagg, el cocodrilo de Jagged gruño espantándolo, momento en que Penny se le acerco a Marinette, interponiéndose entre ella y Bob.

-Marinette crees poder hacer otra portada con una versión más alocada y que plasme el estilo de Jagged-dijo Penny mientras veía sonreír a Jagged.

-Ya sabes con libertad creativa, alócate-Agrego Jagged viendo como Bob se enojaba.

-De hecho, ya traía otra propuesta ...- dijo siempre su bandolera y metía su mano, pero esta se detuvo al no sentir la portada, rápidamente se asomó en esta solo para ver a Tikki quien se busca recostada sobre su celular ...- Jejeje creo que lo deje en mi casa-

-Bien porque no vas por él, no te parece Jagged-dijo Penny mientras encaminaba a Marinette, hacia la salida-Marinette, acaso el señor Roth, te pidió ese estilo de portada-pregunto cuando considero estar lo suficiente mente lejos del tipo.

-Si, de hecho, eso hizo, pero una muy buena amiga me dijo que hiciera otra portada que me convenciera más, pero aun así la olvide-dijo Marinette apenada.

-Bien, te daré mi número, cuando regreses llámame para bajar por ti-dijo Penny mientras le entregaba su tarjeta ...

* * *

= Fuera de la suite =

En el pasillo se podía ver a Alya recargada en la pared frente a la puerta de la suite, mientras veía el video que había grabado más temprano, sin poder evitar regresar en la toma donde Rin prendía el fuego en sus manos y después en el que aquella larga cola se exhibía ...

Pero al oír como la puerta se habría frente a ella, bio salir a Marinette quien para su sorpresa se veía desanimada.

-Acaso, no le gusto-pregunto Alya viendo la expresión de su amiga.

-No ...- dijo Marinette-Pero lo peor es que olvides, traer la segunda portada-dijo Marinette que se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

-Espera te encargaron dos-pregunto Alya confundida.

-No, pero ...- pero antes que dijera algo que no debería-Decidí Acer una segunda propuesta-dijo desviando la mirada tímida mientras ponía su mano sobre su bandolera.

-Vaya y que esperamos vamos a tu casa a traerla-dijo animando a Marinette quien asintió con la cabeza y empezaban a caminar hacia el ascensor, pero cuando este se abrió.

-Ya se van tan pronto, que pena-dijo una voz chirona y altanera, frente a ellas se encontraban Chloe, Nino y Adrien quienes venían en el ascensor-Bueno ya que tienen tanta prisa, no las detendré-Menciono Chloe mientras se movía para que pasaran, y mientras se cerraba el ascensor-Lastima les iba a presentar a Jagged Stone-dijo esto último con cinismo.

\- 'Lo hiso apropósito' -pensó Nino mientras veía mal el comportamiento de Chloe, pero a temor que esta lo echara antes de poder pedir algún autógrafo del rockero, decidió callar.

-Chloe deberías haberles dicho eso desde el inicio-deprendió Adrien a Chloe, por ser tan grosera-Talvez también lo hubieran podido conocer-Nino solo pudo negar con la cabeza, abecés parecía que su amigo no entendía muy bien las acciones de la rubia o es era muy inocente.

* * *

= Mientras tanto ... =

En la cámara de piedra se podía ver a Shura y Hibana recargadas en el barandal de seguridad, quienes veían el entrenamiento de Rin quien estaba dentro de la fosa, mientras seguía intentando crear una esfera de fuego estable entre sus manos.

-Está progresando muy bien-dijo Shura viendo el progreso del joven.

-Si, no me sorrendería que en menos de un mes logre moldear su fuego a su antojo-dijo Hibana con una sonrisa.

-Pero eso solo aria que nuestro problema se adelantara-señalo Shura haciendo que la sonrisa de Hibana desapareciera.

-Si, supongo que si-dijo Hibana desanimada mientras revisaba la hora-Y que aremos con la reunión que solicitaron en el vaticano-

-Mmm, imagino que podremos resolverlo si es que no hay otro incidente como el de los días anteriores-dijo Shura mientras veía como Rin había conseguido hacer una bola de fuego estable y rápidamente la lanzo hacia un blanco frente a él, pero este apenas y logro dejar una marca en el blanco de madera ...

* * *

= En la Suite del Hotel Le Grand =

Se podía ver a Jagged Stone quien sujetaba con furia su Tablet, mientras veía como aquel remedo de musico Xy lo insultaba descarada en su entrevista ...

-... Tuvo su carrera, pero ya es historia, no será el número uno nunca más, mientras Xy siga haciendo música-decía Xy en su entrevista mientras la furia de Jagged crecía ...

-Quien se cree ese anuncio de perfume barato-decía mientras lanzaba la Tablet al suelo mientras tomaba su guitarra eléctrica y empezaba tocar violentamente intentando liberar el estrés.

* * *

= "Lugar desconocido" =

Mientras dentro de una cúpula llena de mariposas se encontró Hawk Moth

-Por fin un sentimiento de ira tan fuerte para crear un Akuma digno-dijo Hawk Moth quien oscurecía la mariposa que había aterrizado en su mano-Vuela mi vello Akuma y déjalo tomar su venganza-

Tras su última orden aquel Akuma voló en dirección del hotel Le Grand ...

* * *

De vuelta en la suite, se podía ver al Akuma quien se introducía en la guitarra de Jagged quien se detuvo de golpe en su violenta interpretación ...

\- 'Rockero Rufián, demuéstrale al mundo lo que es la verdadera música, te doy el poder para demostrar que eres el número uno' -En la mente de Jagged resonó la voz de Hawk Moth, mientras la mente de este se nublaba y en su rostro aparecía el emblema de la mariposa, mientras todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una neblina oscura y al disiparse esta ...

Su cabello se había vuelto de un rosado claro y era mucho más largo llegando a su espalda media y estaba amarrado en rastas, sus ojos eran remarcados por una oscura y llamativo maquillaje, su ropa había cambiado, ahora vestía una gabardina de cuero sin mangas, en los hombros se podían ver unos picos metálicos, debajo de esta se podía ver el trabajado cuerpo de este lleno de cicatrices y tatuajes que brillan en purpura, sus patacones de cuero ahora tenían un patrón de llamas rojas que subían por sus piernas y sus botas ahora eran de motociclista con una tres cuchillas que sobresalían de estas, su guitarra se había vuelto púrpura y parecía la mescla de una escopeta con guitara y hacha.

Una vez en su nuevo atuendo y Akumatizado puso su mano sobre su mascota Fagg el cual también fue cubierto por aquella neblina oscura y también lo trasformaba, esta creció y se volvía más alargado, cuando la neblina se disipo se podía ver a un enorme dragón de escamas purpura y enormes alas, ahora abarcaba todo el cuarto, por sobre su cabeza sobresalían unos enormes cuernos, así como sus ojos ahora eran verde neón.

)) GRRRR ((

La enorme bestia se inclinó para que su compañero se subiera mientras apuntaba a la ventana del cuarto con su guitarra y tras mover una de las perillas en esta, sus tatuajes cambiaban de color purpura a amarillo, y con un ligero rose en las cuerdas .. .

)) BOOMMM ... ((

* * *

= Fuera del hotel =

)) BOOMMM ... ((

Tras la explosión del cuarto se podía ver una bocanada de humo salir de aquel oyó en la pared, los escombros estar caído en la calle sin lastimar a nadie, aunque había reunido una gran cantidad de testigos quienes veía curiosos aquel piso del hotel

)) GRRAAARRR ... ((

El estridente rugido asusto a todos mientras se asomaba de un dragón purpura, este comenzó a salir del cuarto destrozado mostrando su enorme tamaño, así como el jinete en su lomo.

\- "HOLA PARISSS" -grito Rockero Rufián como si abriera un concierto- "LISTOS PARA UN VERDADERO CONCIERTO De ROCK-dijo mientras volvía a mover la perilla de su guitara y todos sus tatuajes volvían al color purpura, el enorme dragón abrió sus alas dejando ver como las membranas de estas tenían un curioso diseño plasmado en ellas, dándoles las parcia de bocinas las cuales empezaron a brillar y ...

)) ((

De las alas empezaban a emanar ondas sónicas purpuras las cuales fueron oídas por todas las personas reunidas frente al hotel ...

Con aquella interpretación, todas las personas empezaron a victoria y gritar de emoción mientras sus ojos se volvían morados y sin emociones.

Rápidamente el akumatizado volvía a tocar para sus fans zombis, mientras que su dragón empezaba a volar y sus alas volvía a emitir aquellas ondas propagando su música hipnótica.

)) ((

* * *

= Con Marinette y Alya =

Mientras con las dos jóvenes parisinas quienes tomaron el metro sin saber lo que sucedía sobre ellas.

-No puedo creer que la haiga olvidado-dijo deprimida Marinette.

-Oye tranquila Marinette, veras como le encanta la otra portada-dijo Alya animando a su amiga, mientras que en las pantallas que trasmitían la entrevista de Xy fueron interrumpidas para mostrar una trasmisión en vivo de lo que sucedía en parís.

-A aparecido un nuevo Akumatizado, se le pide a la población que tengan cuidado-dijo la reportera quien revisaba sus notas-Se nos ha informado que la actual víctima de Hawk Moth tiene habilidades hipnóticas, también se nos informa que ya tiene mucha gente bajo su hipnótico control-

Las personas dentro del vagón veían asustadas el informe, así como un video grabado de lejos del Akumatizado quien volaba sobre su dragón.

Marinette y Alya tenían muy en claro que tenían que salir de ahí rápidamente, aunque claro por diferentes razones, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del conductor.

-Estimados pasajeros, se nos ha ordenado avanzar hasta la siguiente estación y quedarnos en ella, hasta nuevo aviso, repito nos quedaremos en la siguiente estación hasta que el Akumatizado sea detenido-dijo la voz del hombre.

* * *

= Mientras tanto ... =

En el cuarto de arriba de la suite de Jagged Stone, se podía ver a Chloe, Nino y Adrien quienes veían por la ventana al enorme dragón, así como a su jinete ...

-Demonios estamos muy cerca-dijo Nino mientras se aparta de la venta.

-Kyaaa ..., Adrieniss sálvame-grito Chloe mientras abrazaba a Adrien, quien para alegría de esta le devolvió el abrazo, mientras saltaba hacia el suelo, justo a tiempo de que el Akumatizado volteara hacia la ventana de atrás, pero este al no notar nada solo se alejó mientras convertía a más gente en sus fans.

-Viejo eso estuvo cerca-dijo Nino mientras veía como el villano se alejaba-Creo que ese era Jagged Stone-dijo mientras le extendía la mano a Adrien para ayudar a levantarse.

Cuando Adrián vio a su amiga quien tenía una enorme sonrisa boba en el rostro, pero al revisarla esta estaba inconsciente.

-Crees que este bien-dijo Adrien asustado mientras su amigo revisaba la cabeza de la chica.

-Si, además ella tiene la cabeza muy dura, solo quedo inconsciente-dijo Nino tranquilizando a Adrien-Creo que sería mejor irnos de aquí-

-No podemos dejar a Chloe aquí-reprendió Adrien a Nino quien ya se dirigía hacia la salida del cuarto de esta.

-Tranquilo, en primera este es su cuarto y sin duda vendrán a ver si está bien-dijo Nino, pero al ver la preocupación de Adrien-Además, se supone que tenemos que regresar a nuestras casas si aparece un Akumatizado-logrando que Adrien lo siguiera, este rápidamente se regresó para tomar una foto a la expresión graciosa que hacia la chica más molesta e insoportable de todo el colegio.

* * *

Una vez fuera del hotel se pudo ver a Adrien y Nino quienes se acercaron al automóvil del guardaespaldas de Adrien, quien al estar en la calle también había sido afectado por Rockero Rufián.

-Oye donde esta tu guardaespaldas-dijo Nino quien lo buscaba con la mirada por toda la calle al enorme e intimidante sujeto.

-No lo sé-dijo Adrien quien se acercó al auto y ...

)) ¡Riiin, riiin! ((

Adrián al sonar su celular, este rápidamente contesto.

-Nathalie, estoy en el hotel-dijo Adrien quien veía a Nino-No sé, al salir no había nadie-dijo mientras desviaba su vista hacia dentro del automóvil, solo para ver a cierto Kwami quien se vieron sobre el teléfono de su guardaespaldas quien lo había olvidado dentro y el cual había usado el pequeño felino-Pero pensaba en ir a la casa de Nino para ...- dijo mientras veía a su amigo quien levantaba los pulgares en señal de apoyo-Okey esperare a que llegues-dijo con un fingido tono de decepción y tristeza.

-Diablos, quieres que me quede hasta que llegue ...- pero de repente sentí su celular vibrar, al revisarlo bio un mensaje de su madre pidiendo que volviera rápido a casa-Adrien yo ...-

-Descuida, entiendo y ten cuidado-dijo comprensivo mientras su amigo se alejaba, pero al llegar a la primera esquina este se detuvo, para revisar que no hubiera "dragones en el alambre", y cuando Adrien se quedó solo-Gracia Plagg-

▲ = 'Para eso son los amigos' -dijo el pequeño Kwani negro- 'Listo' -dijo Plagg mientras veía a Adrien meter su mochila en el auto y buscar un lugar seguro para transformarse.

-Plagg, Garras fuera-dijo mientras se escondía detrás de la pared de un edificio cercano y mientras Plagg era succionado por su anillo.

* * *

= Academia Beauxbatons =

En uno de los pasillos se podía ver a Hibana ya Shura, así como a Rin salían de un salón que estaban ocupados para salir de la cámara subterránea.

-Podía a ver seguido por más tiempo-dijo Rin molesto al no poder seguir entrenando.

-Mmm, llevamos ahí casi tres horas-dijo Shura quien se estiraba, sin tomarle mucha importancia al comentario de Rin.

-Además, tienes tarea y nosotras tenemos otras cosas que hacer-aclaro Hibana quien se aseguraba de que la puerta hubiera cortado la conexión con la cámara-Bien, que tal si… -pero antes de que Hibana pudiera terminar de hablar, algo por la ventana llamo su atención ...

)) ((

Tras oír una estridente tonada y ver una luz purpura, Hibana empujo a Rin hacia el salón del que están salido mientras unas purpuras las tocaron, mientras que dentro del salón Rin veía dicho evento por la ventana del aula mientras por un breve momento aparecieron runas y sellos brillar en los cristales de las ventanas mientras impedían que aquella aura purpura entrara.

\- ¡SHURA HIBANA! -grito desesperado viendo como estas no se movían tras la disipación de aquella cosa..., pero antes que pudiera abrir la puerta esta se movieron y…

)) ¡KYAAAA! ((

Ambas mujeres gritaron cual fangirl's, mientras lograba oír a lo lejos una tonada la cual también fue oída por Shura y Hibana quienes rápidamente fueron en dirección de la música.

Cuando Rin salió del salón noto como las pocas estudiantes que seguían en el plantel y fuera de los salones, también parecían atraídas por aquella música, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la entrada viendo como las estudiantes actuaban igual que Shura y Hibana, así como algunas maestras.

Pero antes que pidiera dar otro paso, alguien lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo jalo hacia atrás.

-Es bueno ver que no fuiste afectado-dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, quien reconoció fácilmente, mientras lo soltaba y Rin vio a la alta mujer.

-Ancian...-decía Rin pero rápidamente vio como la complexión de la mujer mayor levantaba una ceja y parecía que la temperatura disminuía a su alrededor-Di..directora-dijo nervioso mientras veía que esta parecía aun enojada-Di..directora Maxime, que está pasando...-

-Diría que todas ellas fueron hipnotizadas-dijo la directora mientras, veía como cada estudiante salía del plantel-Imagino que estabas dentro de un salón-dijo la directora más como confirmación que pregunta-Toda la escuela tiene sellos y runas protectoras-dijo mientras Rin recordaba aquellos símbolos que había visto brillar en las ventanas.

\- ¿Y qué aremos para sacarlas de la hipnosis? -pregunto Rin mientras veía a la directora quien caminaba en dirección de su oficina-Sígueme-

Rin rápidamente la siguió, y una vez en su oficina Olympe tomo un micrófono y.

-Atención, a todo el personal docente así como a cada estudiante que siga dentro del plantel se les informa que ha aparecido un AUMA y se le solicita a cada estudiante en el plantel que rápidamente se dirija hacia sus hogares, repito regresen a sus hogares y eviten desviarse por su-tras dar el aviso la Olympe se sentó detrás de su escritorio, mientras vía como Rin parecía esperar algo-O disculpa toma ha ciento y si quieres puedes adelantar alguna tarea que se te haiga dejado, mientras esperamos a que sea detenido el Akuma-dijo casual la mujer quien simplemente dirigió su atención a unos papeles frente a ella, sin notar como Rin parecía estar en blanco ...

-PERO QUE CARAJO-grito Rin-QUIERE DECIR QUE TENEMOS QUE DEJARLAS A SU SUERTE-dijo / grito Rin enfadado viendo la actitud indiferente de la directora, quien levanto la vista mientras con un rápido movimiento activo un sello bajo Rin, pero a diferencia de la primera vez que estuvo en su oficina, esto era mucho más fuerte, rápidamente se desplomo sobre su propio peso cayendo sobre sus rodillas mientras veía con un esfuerzo hacia la mujer.

-En primera mide tu voz, y si, eso aremos no podemos intervenir-dijo Olympe mientras se levantaba y levantaba su mano derecha la cual tenía solamente el dedo medio e índice levantados-Talvez hacías lo que querías en Japón pero aquí seguirás las reglas y ordenes como se te den-seria dijo mientras veía como Rin la veía desafiante, mientras ella levantaba una ceja asombrada por la voluntad del joven Okomura, rápidamente lanzo su mano derecha hacia abajo sin deshacer la pose que tenía esta, mientras haciendo brillar un más el círculo mágico debajo de Rin el cual aumento la presión sobre el haciendo que su rostro chocara contra el suelo.

Rin solo podía apretar la mandíbula de frustración.

* * *

= Mientras =

En otra parte de parís se podía ver a Lady Bug quien se vieron detrás de unas chimeneas de un tejado mientras veía como una enorme multitud marchaba por la calle, todos gritaban alegres y seguían el ritmo de la música de guitarra que tocaba el Akumatizado, quien se veía alegre de ver a toda la gente gozar con su música, Lady Bug vio hacia atrás de ella, viendo a un Chat Noir muy golpeado quien respiraba pesadamente, mientras se apoyaba sobre aquella chimenea.

-Te debo una Bugabu-dijo Chat Noir quien le sonreía forzadamente-Es muy fuerte, el hecho de que tiene ese enorme tanque alado, solo empeora las cosas-dijo el felino heroico refiriéndose al dragón.

-Es extraño-dijo la heroína mientras recordaba cuando llego a salvar a su compañero ...

* * *

= Flash Back =

En una calle de la ciudad se podía ver A Chat Noir ya Rockero Rufián peleando o bueno, a Chat Noir quien esquivaba los rayos amarillos que lanzaba Rockero Rufián desde la pala de su guitarra, así como el fuego del dragón quien estaba volando muy cerca de su compañero, Mientras era vitoreado por la enorme audiencia que seguía el "Concierto", pero esto no había sido ignorado por cierta heroína quien estudiaba los movimientos del akumatizado.

-Vamos, ni siquiera te has podido acercarte a mí, gato callejero-dijo burlón Rockero Rufián quien veía como Chat Noir jadear- ¿QUE DICEN QUIEREN OTRO SOLO? -su audiencia grito animada.

Y con una gran maestría volvía a lanzar barias ondas sónicas amarillas que golpearon directo al felino heroico.

)) ((

Al dejar de tocar Chat Noir cayó al suelo, sus oídos le empezaban a sangrar, así como varios moretones se hacían presentes en su rostro, mientras que en la cara de Rockero Rufián aparecía el emblema de Hawk Moth.

\- 'Es momento Rockero Rufián toma su prodigio' -dijo en su mente Hawk Moth quien veía la oportunidad de reclamar el prodigio.

Y mientras este se acercaba a Chat Noir, oyó a su público victoria lo y pedir más, rápidamente el emblema de la mariposa parecía ciclarse y este giro a su público y comenzó a tocar nuevamente, rápidamente este salto sobre su dragón y seguía su concierto.

Lady Bug aprovecho el momento de distracción del akumatizado para llegar junto con Chat Noir y llevárselo, mientras veía como la marca de Hawk Moth aparecía y desaparecía del rostro de Rockero Rufián.

= Fin Flash Back =

* * *

-Que es extraño-pregunto Chat Noir.

-El parece resistirse de cierto modo-aclaro Lady Bug haciendo de su felino compañero la viera confundido.

-Lo dudo-dijo casi burlón mientras intentaba levantare por sí mismo- ¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar curioso por el comentario de Lady Bug.

-Bueno sigue tocando en lugar de buscarte o atacarnos-dijo Lady Bug mientras veía a Rockero Rufián quien seguía con su concierto improvisado y en su rostro se podía ver aquel símbolo de la mariposa que aparecía y desaparecía.

-Sera que esta fuera de alcance de su poder-dijo Chat Noir mientras veía lo mismo que Lady Bug-Además me sorprende que Jagged Stone fuera akumatizado-

-Disculpa-dijo confundida y asombrada Lady Bug.

-Pues ...- Chat Noir rápidamente se había arrepentido de haber dicho eso-Es que lo vi salir del hotel donde es se hospeda junto con su dragón-rápidamente dijo esperando sonar convincente, aunque claro no era del todo mentira-Además sabe muy bien tocar la guitara y él tiene un cocodrilo, oh talvez ahí este el Akuma-

-Puede ser, aunque nunca emos visto que entre en un ser vivo, debe de estar en su guitarra-se cuestionó Lady Bug- 'Acaso por mi culpa es que fue Akumatizado' -pensó mientras recordaba lo decepcionado que estaba con su portada.

-empieza a moverse-dijo Chat llamando la atención de Lady Bug, viendo como este junto con su arda de zombifans empezaban a caminar en una dirección muy específica-A donde crees que irán-

Lady Bug rápidamente recordó la portada y ... -Eso es-dijo casi gritando, llamando la atención del Akumatizado quien volteo en su dirección, pero este no vio a nadie y sin darle importancia siguió su camino.

-Se dirige a la torre Eiffel-dijo segura Lady Bug-Hoy habrá un concierto de Xy- quien se escondía detrás de aquella chimenea.

-Baya no sabía que te gustara su música-dijo un poco decepcionado Chat Noir.

-Que no ...- dijo ofendida la joven Heroína-Soy Fan de Jagged Stone hasta la muerte, pero él, le reto diciendo que su música era mejor-

-Una vez más me has demostrado que eres el amor de mi vida-dijo Chat Noir romántico mientras Lady Bug lo veía sin interés-Y a qué hora empezaba el concierto-viendo como empezaba a atardecer.

-A las 8 aunque podemos adelantarnos y preparar una emboscada-dijo Lady Bug quien ya tenía una idea de cómo vencer al Akumatizado.

* * *

= Oficina de la directora de la academia Beauxbatons =

Rin seguía peleando contra aquel circulo mágico mientras frente a él seguía la directora Maxime ...

-Por favor deja de pelear, este sello está diseñado para absorber la energía de los demonios dentro de él, aumenta así la fuerza ejercida-dijo la directora Maxime, mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro-Y aunque lograras llegar donde están ellas que podrías hacer, solo les darías más escusas a la orden para desconfiar de ti y que te eliminen-dijo fríamente mientras Rin paraba de esforzarse lo cual decepciono a Olympe, mientras se dirigía hacia su silla.

-...- el rostro de Rin cambio, habida dejado de resistirse a la fuerza que lo empujaba hacia abajo como si se hubiera rendido ...

) ¡SCRASH! (

-AAAAHH ...- Rin soltó un fuerte grito mientras una muy fina luz azulina lo cubría y su pupila parecía volverse una llama-CALLATE MALDITA ANCIANA-grito Rin eufórico mientras se lograba enderecharse y su cuerpo soltaba unas ligeras brasas azules, mientras el circo se rompía en cientos de fragmentos cual cristal, asombrando y enojando a su vez a la mujer frente a el-Me importa un carajo lo que digas o lo piense la orden, tengo que sacarlas de ese tranca-

-Si está en mis manos-dijo mientras a su mente llegaban los rostros de Bon cuando se enfrentaron al rey impuro, el de Shiemi cuando fue tomada por Amaimon, así como los de su hermano y el de Shiro-Los protegeré-dijo con cierto pesar, pero también muy decidido y tras decir aquella declaración se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

* * *

= Torre Eiffel =

Con las primeras estrellas en el firmamento se puede ver, a los pies de la torre Eiffel el camerino móvil de Xy en donde este descansaba sin saber lo que pasaba afuera.

En la mitad de la torre se podía ver al dúo de héroes, quienes, con la ayuda del bastón, así como su yoyo veían a lo lejos la gran cantidad de fans zombis que eran guiados por el enorme dragón.

-Bien ahí vienen-dijo Chat Noir mientras veía a Lady Bug.

-Bien tendremos que usar a Xy como carnada-dijo Lady Bug quien veía el camerino bajo la torre-Recuerdas el plan-

-Si, cuando tome a Xy y suba por la torre, lanzaras tu yoyo y atraparemos al dragón-dijo Chat Noir mientras se imaginaba dicho evento-Después usaras tu amuleto encantado para desakumatizar a Jagged Stone-

* * *

Cuando el enorme grupo llego a la torre Eiffel, rápidamente empezaron a rodearla, mientras Xy salía de su camerino y veía a la gran audiencia presente.

-JA, quisiera ver a ese vejestorio juntar a tanta gente para sus conciertos-dijo el ególatra musico-Me pregunto si abra alguna fanática que desee sentir en persona a Xy-tras esa declaración, oyó unos pasos detrás de él, pero al voltearse. ..

-Que tan baja auto estima debe de tener una chica para querer eso-dijo con burla Rockero Rufián quien tenía recargada su guitarra en su hombro, en un rápido movimiento le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de Xy, noqueándolo-Fagg-dijo el akumatizado mientras su enorme dragón se acercaba y lo tomaba entre sus fauces y Rockero Rufián se subía en su lomo-Vamos es hora de dar un concierto masivo-dijo mientras el dragón empezaba a ganar altura.

Y justo cuando llegaba a la mitad de la torre...

\- ¡AHORRA...! -Grito Chat Noir, sorprendiendo a Rockero Rufián y a su dragón quienes solo vieron una esfera roja unida a una fina cuerda rodearles a alta velocidad dejándolos inmovilizados y amarados entre sí.

-...-asombrado Rockero Rufián siguió el camino de la cuerda, hasta a las manos de Lady Bug-Ustedes-dijo enojado al ver al dúo de héroes.

Con sus alas atadas el peso del enorme reptil, obligó a Lady Bug y a Chat Noir actuar rápido, enredando su sección de la cuerda a la viga a sus pies.

-Chat, Xy-dijo Lady Bug mientras concentraba sus fuerzas en retener al dragón y este estiraba su bastón para tomar al rehén entre las fuses del lagarto, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarlo.

El enorme dragón empezó a balancearse usando su cola y ganando así la fuerza e impulso necesarios, haciendo que le fuera más difícil a Lady Bug mantener su agarre en la cuerda.

-Mi Lady-dijo preocupado Chat Noir al oír el lamento de su compañera mientras volteo a verla.

-Chat ra..pido to..ma a...-decía entre cortadamente al hacerse más difícil el retener al dragón, sin notar como la cuerda empezaba a cortar la viga.

Chat Noir no podía alcanzar a Xy por el movimiento del dragón, en un golpe de suerte su bastón logro sujetar la chaqueta de este, pero por mala suerte cuando logro sacarlo de las fauces, el movimiento del dragón y la flexibilidad del bastón ocasiono que este saliera disparado hacia arriba.

Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero para fortuna del aun inconsciente artista este fue golpeado por la cola del dragón mientras se mecía haciendo que fue lanzado hacia el mirador de la torre.

Lady Bug al ver esto dejo de sujetar la cuerda del yoyo haciendo que este se contrajera liberando a Rockero Rufián ya su dragón el cual voló para ponerse a nivel de los héroes.

-Creo que nos toca-dijo divertido mientras su dragón se preparaba para lanzar sus verdosas llamas, sin darles el tiempo de evadirlas o cubrirse de ellas ...

)) GRRAAARRR ... ((

-JAJAJA ...- Rockero Rufián reía al ver las siluetas de los jóvenes héroes en él fuego, pero algo llamo su atención, en cierto punto del choro de fuego parecía que cambiaba de color.

En la mitad del fuego mortal ha cambiado de tono verde a azul y el cual parece no afectarles en lo más mínimo, y mientras lograba visualizar una tercera silueta en el fuego.

* * *

= Momentos antes / oficina de la directora =

-Si está en mis manos ... Los protegeré-dijo con pesar y decidido mientras se dirigió hacia la puerta y sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, pero esta parecía tener seguro ...

-Un muy bonito pensamiento-dijo la directora quien se le acercaba.

-Habrá la puerta-Rin dijo casi en un susurro, pero al no tener una respuesta por parte de la alta mujer -...- pero al sentir la mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Sabes lo que ocasionaras? -dijo Olympe mientras Rin solo asentía-Bien, entonces abre la cámara necesitaras algo-dijo mientras Rin solo pudo contener su voz mientras sacaba esa llave.

* * *

Una Vez dentro de la cámara subterránea, Olympe caminaba hacia una de las puertas más alejadas que había de la entrada y en la cual se podía ver un sello recién pegado, la mujer saco otro papel, y lo encimo sobre el primero, haciendo que estos se prendían espontáneamente y se consumían rápidamente.

Con la puerta desbloqueada Olympe la abrió y con un calmado paso, entro en aquel cuarto dejando a Rin afuera.

-Pasa-dijo la directora mientras Rin seguía la indicación no muy seguido.

Dentro de aquel cuarto, se podía ver barias cajas, así como algunos cofres con sellos, así como gavetas y casilleros en el mismo estado, siguió caminando hasta llegar donde estaba Olympe.

La mujer yacía frente a una vitrina cubierta de polvo, impidiendo ver a través del cristal.

-Era de Shiro, tiene sellos de resistencia, algunos mecanismos guardados-dijo Olympe llamando a la atención del joven a su lado-Lo ocupábamos en misiones especiales y de alto riesgo ya que depende de la energía de su portador-

-Aunque me emociona saber más del viejo, que tienen que ver esos harapos con esto-dijo Rin irrespetuosamente.

-No puedo permitir que vallas ...- dijo Olympe, pero antes que pudiera ser interrumpida por Rin-Al menos no con el uniforme de la academia, y segura estoy que él, te lo daría-mientras Rin no dejaba de ver aquella vitrina , Olympe se acercó a un casillero-También tendrás que cubrir tu rostro-dijo llamando a la atención del Okomura, quien veía el interior del casillero.

* * *

= Torre Eiffel =

Cuando la potente llamarada seso, entre los héroes y el akumatizado había alguien, con el brazo derecho extendido.

Su cuerpo tenía algunas flamas las cuales se iban extinguiendo una excepción de las de su cabeza y la cola que se mecía detrás de él.

Este vestía una gabardina larga abierta de color negro azulado de botones plateados que llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas, su cola salía por un pliegue que tenía esta, las mangas estaban arremangadas por encima de sus codos, dejando al descubierto unos protectores azules unidos a unos guantes sin dedos, dejando a la vista su tatuaje en la parte interna de su brazo izquierdo, en la tela de la gabardina se puede ver unas hileras de placas de metal las cuales llegaban hasta por encima de los codos, llevaba un chaleco táctico negro de un aspecto extraño, parecía estar compuesto por placas separadas con bordes plateados y parecían muy delgadas para protegerle, en su cintura se podía ver cinturón a juego con el chaleco y una catana de funda azul,traía unos pantalones de vestir negros así como otros protectores protegiendo sus muslos externos y lo que parecían botas militares con protectores semejantes a los de sus brazos ...

\- ¿Y quién se supone que eres? -dijo / pregunto Rockero Rufián que veía confundido al sujeto frente a él, aunque claro para los dos jóvenes detrás de él, les era muy obvio el quien era por las flamas en su cabeza.

-No soy nadie en especial-dijo con frialdad en su voz.

-Baya es un gusto volver a verte chico elfo-dijo Chat Noir alegre de ver por tercera vez a este-Y veo que ahora traes tu traje puesto-dijo dándole un pulgar hacia arriba en señal de apoyo.

-...- aunque claro Lady Bug parecía más alerta de él, que del mismo akumatizado, ya que aparte del fuego sobre su cabeza podía ver dos protuberancia semejantes a ...- 'cuernos' -

-No me digas así, quieres-dijo con cierto pesar el chico frente a ellos, mientras los volteaba a ver, dejando a estos sorprendidos, ya que pese a que su rostro estaba cubierto por un mascara que dejaba su boca al descubierto, esta era de un tono azul marino oscuro con dos cuernos de cada lado de esta, los primeros y más grandes, sus puntas eran blancas con dos líneas en la base los cuales se erguían hacia arriba, mientras que los otros eran más chicos y enrocados hacia adentro del rostro y en la parte del centro de la frente se podía ver un cuerno blanco con la punta en azul y más chico, en el centro de los ojos parecía tener un curioso grabado de líneas verticales blancas.

Chat Noir y Lady Bug se pusieron a su lado mientras, que enfadado Rockero Rufián volvía a cambiar el tono de sus tatuajes a amarillos y lanzaba una fuerte onda sónica, las cuales evolucionaron rápidamente Lady Bug y Chat Noir.

Pero para lama fortuna de Rin lo golpeo de lleno lanzándolo hacia atrás y usando sus fuerzas sobrenaturales se sujeto a una viga para no salir disparado fuera de la torre.

* * *

Tras ser golpeado por el ataque del Akumatizado, podía sentir como sus orejas empezaban a sangrar, su oído se volvía más sensible cuando desenvainaba la Kurikara.

\- 'Demonios mis oídos ...' -Los pensamientos de Rin fueron interrumpidos al ver como el dragón lanzaba otro ataque, pero este ni se molestó en esquivarlo-Solo debo de evadir los ataques de ese tipo-

)) ((

Rápidamente Rockero Rufián lanzo su tonada y tras lograrla evadir fácilmente este seguía insistentemente este con sus ataques acústicos, mientras que el enorme dragón imitaba a su dueño con sus ataques de fuego.

Sin notar como desde unas bigas abajo salían los héroes parisinos.

)) GRRAAAR ... ((

Las fauces fueron cerradas por el yoyo de Lady Bug, haciendo que tragara su propio fuego sorprendiendo y asustando a Rin ya Rockero Rufián respectivamente.

El Akumatizado al ver esto vio hacia abajo buscando el responsable, pero al momento de asomarse fue golpeado por el bastón extensible de Chat Noir el cual se seguía extendiendo, empujando a Rockero Rufián hacia arriba.

Rin rápidamente corío hacían dragón y usando su fuerza sobre humana potenciada con su lado demoniaco liberado lanzo una fuerte patada descendente al dragón, noqueándolo momentáneamente lanzándolo hacia el suelo ...

Lady Bug rápidamente deshizo su amare sobre las fauces del enorme reptil, mientras pasaba frente a ella con Rin sobre él.

* * *

= Con Rin =

Antes que el enorme dragón tocara el suelo Rin salto, hacia un lado cayendo de pie, aunque sus piernas sintieron el impacto no le afecto mucho.

))) ¡PLAAFFF! (((

Una enorme cortina de humo se levantó al momento en que el pesado cuerpo toco fondo, pero este lentamente parecía levantarse aun aturdido por el golpe sumado a la caída.

)) GRRAAARRR ... ((

Este sin vacilarse lanzo una suerte fuerte llama dará a Rin, la cual empezaba a fundir el pavimento debajo de él, aunque claro sin afectarle en lo más mínimo, pero para su mala la enorme cola del repitió lo golpeo lanzando hacia el tráiler de Xy el cual atravesó cual papel.

-Demonios esa cosa tiene fuerza-se dijo mientras se enderezaba adolorido-Bien, así lo quieres-dijo mientras salía del destrozado vehículo y tomaba el mango de Kurikara- ¡HAAA! -

* * *

= Con Lady Bug y Chat Noir =

Lady Bug veía como el enorme dragón caía frente a ella, junto con Rin disfrazado, pero rápidamente regreso su vista hacia arriba en donde veía como Chat seguía extendiendo su bastón con el akumatizado en la punta.

Rápidamente e imitando a cierto héroe arácnido, uso su yoyo para trepar por la torre y sujetar el bastón de su compañero para subir más rápido.

\- ¡CHAT, AYUDALO! -grito mientras seguía subiendo, su compañero dirigió su vista hacia abajo, donde solo podía ver la silueta del reptil, así como el brillo azulino del nuevo héroe.

Cuando el bastón alcanzo su máxima altura catapulto a Rockero Rufián hacia el mirador de la torre, ya su vez Lady Bug hacia el mismo.

Chat Noir quería obedecer la orden de su Bugaboo pero sus instintos le decían otra cosa.

* * *

= En la base de la Torre =

Rin y el Dragon seguían su combate.

El dragón usando su larga cola y sus afiladas garras hacían retroceder a Rin quien usaba el dorso de la katana para no herir gravemente al dragón, aparte que la máscara le estorbaba un poco la vista al no estar acostumbrado a usar una en combate.

Tomando distancia se disponía a quitársela, pero un ruido lejano atrajo su atención, cerca de una de las patas de la torre se podía ver mal oculto a un camarógrafo gravando el combate.

* * *

= Flash Back =

-No pienso usar eso-dijo Rin mientras mostraba aquella máscara azul entre sus manos.

-Esa es la condición para que te permita ir-dijo la directora Maxime-Si usas este traje, que está diseñado para combate frente al público, no causaras tantos problemas-

-...- Rin no podía entender lo que decía la directora.

-En ocasiones los exorcistas no teníamos más que pelear frente a gente inocente, así que se diseñó un escuadrón de respuesta rápida, por así decirlo-dijo mientras sacaba un juego de llaves y se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto-El protocolo "crusader knight ", Shiro era el líder de escuadrón junto con varios exorcistas, aunque claro eso fue antes de tu nacimiento-tras habrá esa puerta con una de las llaves, se pudo oír una gran cantidad de personas gritando con emoción.

= Fin Flash Back =

* * *

= Primer piso de la Torre Eiffel =

En una de las mesas de cierto restaurante exclusivo, se podía ver a la directora Olympe Maxime quien tomaba un café mientras veía el combate del hijo de su amigo y aquel lagarto.

-Mas café, directora Maxime-pregunto la mesera quien trae una jarra de café en las manos.

-Por favor-dijo entretenida viendo como Rin bloqueaba la garra del dragón con el protector de su brazo derecho.

-Disculpe mi interrupción, pero ese uniforme no es de ...- pregunto un hombre mayor cerca de la mesa de la directora.

-Si, lo es-dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida-Sin duda lo usa con orgullo-dijo nostálgica recordando viejas glorias con sus compañeros, mientras sonreía.

Así como las demás personas dentro de aquel local quienes veían entretenidos el enfrentamiento.

-Me sorprende que no hagan ordenado recular aquellos artefactos-dijo un joven exorcista.

-De acuerdo con la antigua alianza solo podemos brindar apoyo-dijo Olympe atrayendo la atención de aquel hombre-Pero al no tener esa orden, él es el que la puede brindar-menciono con una sonrisa.

* * *

= Con Lady Bug =

Cuando Lady Bug llego al mirador de la torre Eiffel, solo vio a Xy quien se encontró en el suelo aun inconsciente, pero no había rastro del Akumatizado, con cuidado empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, pero parecía que no había nadie más, sin saber que era observaba ...

Y en el momento preciso Rockero Rufián salto sobre ella por la espalda listo para lanzarle un traicionero golpe con el fijo del hacha / guitarra.

) ¡KLANNK! (

Rápidamente Lady Bug giro al oír el choque metálico detrás de ella, encontrándose a Chat Noir quien bloqueaba el arma de Rockero Rufián con su bastón.

-Perdón mi Lady, pero creí que necesitarías una manita de gato-dijo Chat Noir sonriendo, pero tanto Lady Bug como Rockero Rufián tenían una expresión fría por su chiste ...

-Enserio fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió-dijo the Akumatizado while retrocedía-Bueno planea hacer una ejecución publica para Xy pero creo que primero me ocupare de ustedes-dijo casi psicótico mientras se preparaba para tocar.

-Bueno, sin duda es bueno contar contigo para esto-dijo Lady Bug mientras Chat retrocedía sin bajar la guardia -... Ahora-grito mientras ambos se lanzaban sobre el Akumatizado.

Rápidamente Chat comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos hacia Rockero Rufián quien solo retrocedía evitando cada golpe, mientras Lady Bug apoyándose en el hombro de su compañera se impulsó para lanzarle una patada descendente que le dio de lleno en la cabeza, haciendo que el Akumatizado tambaleara, pero este rápidamente se recuperó y tomando el mástil de su hacha / guitarra y lanzo un golpe con este directo al cuello de la heroína.

Con un rápido movimiento de pies por parte del dúo de héroes, Chat giro e intercambio de lugar con Lady Bug, dejando está a espaldas del felino, mientras el bloqueaba el golpe con su bastón fácilmente.

Sin permitir que este pudiera tomar distancia ambos héroes lanzaban golpes tras golpe sin dar tregua alguna, mientras en el rostro de Rockero Rufián seguía apareciendo momentáneamente la marca de la mariposa.

* * *

= Mientras ... =

En la guarida de Hawk Moth se podía ver a este muy frustrado ...

-Porque se sigue resistiendo a mis órdenes-se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras veía todo a través de su conexión psíquica con su Akumatizado.

-Nadie se había resistido a seguir mis ordenes antes-se dijo mientras en un monitor frente a él veía la trasmisión en vivo de la base de la torre Eiffel.

En esta se podía ver aquel joven con habilidades piroquineticas que había aparecido en su última akumatizacion.

-Tendrá algo que ver su presencia-pensó en voz alta pensando en aquella posibilidad, mientras se acercaba a una mesa metálica en la cual se podía ver un viejo libro el cual había empezado a ojear cundo empezó la trasmisión-Algo es seguro, no tiene un prodigio o no uno de los que aparecen aquí-

Pero al ver algo en la pantalla sintió como su conexión aumentaba y parecía ser más fuerte que antes ...

-Bueno creo que es momento de usar eso ...- dijo mientras mostraba una maliciosa sonrisa - "*****" -

* * *

= Base de la Torre =

Rin había evitado lastimar el dragón al saber que solo era una víctima más, aunque claro corría riesgo que este no fuera del caso, pero no quería arriesgarse a parecer alguien desarmado.

-Demonio me estoy empezando a cansar-se dijo a si mismo mientras saltaba sobre el potente colazo que se le había lanzado el dragón- 'creo que si ...' -

)) GRRAAARRR ... ((

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ser embestido por el enorme reptil que nuevamente intentaba despedazarlo con sus fauces.

-Donde esta Kuro cuando lo necesito-grito, sin dudar le era difícil contenerse, mientras forcejeaba con el dragón para que no cerrara su mandíbula, pero para susto de los televidentes, el reptil lanzo su lanzallamas a quemarropa, pero este claro seguía siendo ineficaz contra él.

-Bien, ahora me toca a mí-dijo Rin en un susurro, mientras aun con la llamadera del dragón being expulsada por las fauces, se concentró para lanzar su propia llamadera- "AAAHH .." -

Las infernales llamas engulleron al dragón, el cual al mezclarse con sus propias llamas ocasionaron que estas quemaran su boca, rápidamente lo libero y comenzó a retroceder, pero Rin seguía expulsando su fuego azul.

)) GRAAAAAAAA ... ((

El dragón lanzo un alarido de dolor, mientras este intentaba evadirlas sin mucho éxito, cuando Rin apago su fuego sobre el reptil, este se encuentran en roscado mientras en su cuerpo se podía ver notorias marcas de quemaduras, con terror vio a Rin quien se le acercaba con la Kurikara en mano, aterrado comenzó a aletear en un intento desesperado de escapar volando.

-Ha no, no tienes permitido escaparte-dijo mientras el dragón empezaba a ganar altura, pero Rin salto sobre él y con un rápido movimiento corto sus alas haciendo que este se desplomara al suelo.

)) GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA ... ((

El fuerte rugido reflejaba el dolor que sintió el reptil, en la cercenada espalda escamosa se podía observar un remarcado camino de la sangre que perdía rápidamente.

Al ver esto, Rin usando la hoja de la Kurikara y su fuego Cauterizo las partes amputadas, aunque claro el dragón seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

-...- Sin saber bien que hacer, Rin procedía a empezar a escalar la torre, pero ...

* -No lo dejes así, noquéalo-dijo alguien en su oído haciendo saltar y voltear en todas las direcciones buscando a la dueña de la voz.

-Oly ...- pero antes que pudiera terminar.

* -No digas mí nombre-dijo la voz de la directora-La máscara tiene integrada un radio de onda corta especial-dijo asombrando a Rin-Bien para que te pueda oír toca la parte del mentón mientras hables-

-Me oyes-dijo mientras seguía la indicación.

* -Claro que si-oyó decir a la directora por el trasmisor-Bien golpea esa cosa tan fuerte en la cabeza para noquearla-

Rin sin basilar fue sobre el dragón el cual se comenzó a alejarse de él, pero no le fue difícil acercársele y lanzar el fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza neutralizándolo.

-Hecho-dijo Rin mientras empezaba a alejarse del inconsciente reptil.

* -Espera, dentro de la gabardina debe haber un sello de almacenamiento-dijo la directora mientras Rin revisaba la parte interna de está encontrando dicho sello-dentro debe haber sellos retenedores-Rin procedió a buscarlos, y una vez sacado los trozos de papel con los sellos plasmados.

-Cual uso-dijo mientras revisaba aquellos sellos.

* -Tienen un círculo hecho de cadenas plasmados-dijo mientras Rin tomaba el primero que cumplía dicha característica-Bien, concéntrate en el sello, di activación y lánzaselo-

-ACTIVACION-dijo mientras la tinta del papel brillaba y lo lanzo sobre el dragón, mientras que del trozo de papel salían unas cadenas rojizas que empezaban a rodear al inconsciente reptil y sujetándolo-Listo me retiro-dijo Rin a Olympe.

Mientras daba un salto hacia arriba y lograba sujetar el primer piso con la mano y empezar a escalarlo, sin fijarse que pasaba por la ventana en donde se encontró la dirección, quien le sonreía.

* * *

= En la sima de la torre =

Rockero Rufián había logrado darle la vuelta al combate al conseguir una distracción con Xy quien al despertar solo fue un obstáculo para los héroes, ganando así el suficiente tiempo y espacio para lanzar sus golpes sónicos amarillos, aunque lograban evadir sus ataques los lograba mantenía a raya .

-Bugaboo, creo que es hora de que lo uses-dijo Chat Noir a lado de Lady Bug quienes se escondían detrás de un muro, mientras la solo asentía.

\- ¡Amuleto de la suerte! -grito rápidamente Lady Bug, invocando su amuleto encantado, pero cuando este callo en sus manos- ¡Un acondicionador para el cabello! -dijo completamente confundida.

\- ¿Okey, se lo echamos en sus ojos? -dijo dudoso Chat Noir.

-No lo creo-dijo Lady Bug buscando por todas partes, para tener una idea, pero no había nada, excepto por, en el envase había una calcomanía que no parecía brillar por el efecto secundario de su amuleto encantado, al revisarla mejor-Inflamable -

-Necesitamos dársela a nuestro nuevo compañero-dijo Chat al tener una idea de esa cosa.

Pero Lady Bug no parecía convencida, si Tikki tenía razón su amuleto encantado no debería ¿evitar su ayuda?

Pero ...

)) GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA.../HHHAAAAA... ((

Un fuerte grito llamo la atención de ambos, rápidamente ambos héroes se asomaron de su escondite solo para ver como el Akumatizado parecía sufrir un ataque de jaqueca, mientras la marca de la mariposa aparecía en su rostro, pero este parecía aún más gruesa y roja de lo normal.

El Akumatizado empezaba a ser cubrirte por aquella bruma negra, pero, dejando solamente visible la marca de la mariposa sobre la bruma mientras esta parecía empezar a crecer y entrar en el cuerpo de Rockero Rufián.

Cuando la bruma oscura se disipo, se podía ver un gran cambio en el Akumatizado, su piel se había tornado gris, su cabello era blanco y todas las pues que tenía su ropa habían crecido, así como su musculatura, todos sus tatuajes se habían sido remplazadas por unas líneas rojas parecidas a venas.

\- "'CORUPCION ASOLUPTA'" -dijo con una voz distorsionada, casi como si hubieran sido dos personas hablando al mismo tiempo, con un rápido movimiento de dedos sobre su hacha/guitara, una aún más fuerte onda sónica fue lanzada, esta era roja y quemaba todo a su paso.

)) ((

Sin pensarlo ambos héroes evadieron el letal ataque, pero estos fueron bombardeados por muchos más ataques sónicos teniendo que esquivarlas todas.

)) ((

-Qué demonios fue eso-dijo con cierto terror Chat Noir video las marcas que había dejado las ondas a su paso sobre el metal de la torre el cual parecía estarse derritiéndose, pero Lady Bug tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-No me hagas preguntar que tienes en mente mi Lady-

-Bien no lo hagas, pero necesito acercarme-dijo con cierta malician haciendo que su compañero suspirada resignado.

)) ((

Con pesar Chat Noir, se abalanzó sobre el ahora aterrador Rockero Rufián quien usando la parte del hacha lanzo un tajo sobre el felino, el cual bloque con su bastón, aunque a diferencia de veces anteriores este empezó a empujar al felino con su fuerza aumentada, mientras parecía estarse calentando su bastón debido al toque del hacha, pero al ver como su compañera se acercaba al Akumatzado por detrás sonrió, pero esto fue notado por Rockero Rufián...

Con una sonrisa, pateo a Chat Noir tirándolo y girando rápidamente lanzo otro golpe con su hacha/guitarra, pero...

No había golpeado a la heroína, sino una lata..., esta al entrar en contacto con el caliente filo de su guitarra, esta exploto haciendo que Rockero Rufián se cubriera el rostro con sus brazos y los cuales fueron cubiertos por una sustancia pegajosa la cual se salifico rápidamente y cuando este intento separarlos, sus brazos se habían pegado a su cabello incapacitándolo, rápidamente Lady Bug tomo la guitara y tal cual estrella de Rock golpeo el cuerpo de la guitara sobre el suelo agrietándola, mientras una mariposa salía del agrietado instrumento...

-No más maldades para ti pequeño Akuma-dijo Lady Bug mientras empezaba a girar su yoyo el cual empezaba a brillar en un tono blanco y lanzárselo a la oscura mariposa - ¡Yo te libero del mal! -capturando así al Akuma, y una vez liberada la pequeña mariposa ahora blanca Jagged Stone salió del control de Hawk Moth.

Pero este al volver a la normalidad se desplomo casi inconsciente, ambos héroes rápidamente se acercaron a ayuda.

-Sea lo que sea que hiciera Hawk Moth tuvo un efecto sobre Jagged-dijo Lady Bug viendo como este parecía arder en fiebre.

-Siempre pensé que solo tenía un poder-contesto Chat Noir-Pero siempre me pareció que él tenía una absurda ventaja al no poseer un límite de tiempo-

-De que hablas yo también tengo dos-dijo Lady Bug señalándose-Mi amuleto encantado y ..., ¡Miraculous Lady bug! -Grito mientras lanzaba el resto de la lata al aire y liberaba el enjambre de mariquitas, regresando todo a la normalidad -Además se supone que podemos ampliar nuestros poderes-

\- ¿Enserio y cómo? -dijo Chat Noir.

-Enserio, tu Kwami no te dijo como ...- pero antes que pudiera contestar, un pitido llamo su atención.

-Adelante mi Lady, ve yo llevare a Jagged Stone con los paramédicos-dijo mientras esta se alejaba-Ahh ..., como la adoro-dijo soñador mientras cargaba al rockero y lo llevaba al ascensor.

* * *

= Con Rin =

En la mitad de la torre se podía ver a Rin quien seguía escalando la torre, pero este se detuvo cuando vio como una onda de energía rojiza salía de la torre seguido por las mariquitas.

-De haberlo sabido me hubiera estado abajo-dijo fastidiado while prendía su descenso.

* * *

Una vez abajo Rin vio como el dragón se había convertido en un cocodrilo el cual seguía inconsciente.

* -Rin, usa la llave para irte-dijo nuevamente Olympe por el comunicador de la máscara.

Rápidamente busco donde había una puerta, encontrándola en el tráiler de Xy.

-Por cierto, como quito el sello-dijo mientras la mujer le daba las instrucciones, Rin se acercó al aun encadenado reptil y retiro el trozo de papel de este, haciendo que las cadenas se deshicieran.

\- ¡Disculpa nos podrías dar una entrevista! -dijo una mujer que se acercaba junto a varios reporteros, así como camarógrafos, sin contestarles Rin corrió hacia la puerta del tráiler y usando la llave de exorcista escapo.

Cuando llegaron los reporteros, a la puerta del tráiler uno la abrió solo para toparse que estaba completamente vacío ...

* * *

= Guarida de Hawk Moth =

Se podía ver a este de rodillas mientras respiraba pesadamente mientras una luz lo rodeaba y perdía su trasformación y un pequeño Kwami caía frente a él en las mismas condiciones.

-Aún me falta perfeccionarlo-dijo mientras tomaba al Kwami de la mariposa de su patita y lo lanzaba sobre la mesa.

▲ -Hhh… -este pese a que se sintió agotado, y el fuerte golpe lo había lastimado tenía prohíbo hablar sin permiso, simplemente veía al cruel hombre que tenía como portador, el cual parecía furioso.

-Nooroo que sabes sobre esas llamas azules-pregunto mientras lo volteaba a ver con un rostro de furia-Habla es una orden-

▲ -Si, maestro Agreste… -dijo con resignación el Kwami de la mariposa.

* * *

=… =

Sobre la gran ciudad se podía ver una enorme silueta volar con el brillo de la luna a sus espaldas remarcando su bizarra forma, aquella ave que había estado recolectando "materiales".

Regresaba dirigiéndose a uno de los barrios más marginados y peligrosos de la ciudad, con su botín en su vientre aún más grande que la vez anterior, las cuales estaban débiles por la falta de agua y alimento.

Esta al llegar a una bodega aparente mente abandonada, entro por el enorme ventanal en el techo posándose a una extraña estructura metálica, una vez poso sus patas la estructura se contrajo sobre él, cerrándola pareciendo a una enorme jaula para pájaros.

La criatura comenzó a disolverse volviendo a su forma original, dejando a sus víctimas dentro de la jaula mientras la sustancia se escoria por unas coladeras mientras todo era visto por una persona quien sonreía malévolamente…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUARA…
> 
> ==== Fin del Capitulo ====
> 
> Referencias / Glosario:
> 
> La armadura es la de Agunimon solo qué en azul, y sus pies no están separados en dos-Digimon Frointer
> 
> caballero cruzado = caballero cruzado
> 
> Se Aceptan la crítica constructiva.
> 
> Recomienden que personajes pueden salir ya sea como aliados o enemigos, así como quien cualquier idea o consejo que deseen compartir.


End file.
